


The New Chapters of Ju Haknyeon's Life

by Mu_fangirl



Series: The Story of The Eleven Men [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm sorry guys Hwall is only mentioned in this story, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nightmares, Past Domestic Violence, Secrets, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_fangirl/pseuds/Mu_fangirl
Summary: Ju Haknyeon, the man who was trying to escape his past, starting a new life at a new home, new place, and new town.He happened to find himself renting a room at a big mansion along with other ten guys who had their own problems. What if he found another shot of love again there?Haknyeon thought he could just forget his past but that was not the case, it wasn't as easy as flipping his hand. Especially not when his past was trying to enter his new life again.His past as in his abusive boyfriend would not let Haknyeon be free of him, that abusive man believe that he had controls of him.Things might end up really bad but Haknyeon wasn't alone this time, he got ten new friends on his side.(Sorry I'm not really good at making synopsis)
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Ju Haknyeon & Everyone, Ju Haknyeon/Lee Juyeon, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Series: The Story of The Eleven Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098332
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83





	1. New Home

Nervous, that was the exact word to describe how he was feeling at the moment.

"Thank you sir" said Haknyeon to the taxi driver who just helped him unload his luggage from the trunk.

"Are you on vacation young boy?" asked the taxi driver.

"No sir, I'm moving in a new house today, well kinda" said Haknyeon

He only had a suitcase and a backpack filled with his things, not much but enough for him as he was in hurry when he left.

As the taxi left, he shifted his eyes to the big gate standing proud in front of him.

"New life Haknyeon ah, Let's forget your past and move on" said Haknyeon to cheer himself before he pressed the bell.

 _"Who's there?"_ A voice was heard through the intercom five minutes later.

"I'm Ju Haknyeon, I'm a new tenant?" said Haknyeon, he wasn't sure how to address himself.

"Oh right, Come in... I've been waiting for you" the voice he heard from the phone call before. 

There was a sound coming from the gate as it was opening a bit, enough for Haknyeon to walk in.

His mouth gaped a little because of the sight. The front yard, more like lawn, was orderly beautiful and neat, lots of flower and some trees too. There was also footpath, the stone kind, leading straight to the mansion.

Haknyeon walked to the house, dragging his suitcase with him. The nervous feeling was back and he was trying his best not to make it obvious.

The walk to the front door wasn't that far, took only five or six minutes.

A deep breath just before he pressed the doorbell once again.

Not long after, the big door was opened by a handsome man.

"Hi, I'm Haknyeon" greeted Haknyeon, he was cursing at himself for sounding so rigid and awkward.

"Ju Haknyeon, right? Hello I'm Lee Sangyeon, the owner of this mansion" said the good looking man. 

"Nice to see you, Sangyeon-ssi" said Haknyeon, "Don't be too formal with me" said Sangyeon, smiling which was returned by Haknyeon

"Well then, Let's go inside... I'll bring you to your room" said Sangyeon

Haknyeon accidentally came across the advertisement for a vacant room in this mansion. What surprise him was that the price wasn't that expensive and he still could afford it.

"Is this all your stuff or will there be more coming?" asked Sangyeon

"No, this is all" said Haknyeon, "Alright then, let me help you carry this" said Sangyeon, taking the suitcase into his hand.

"No it's fine Sangyeon-ssi" said Haknyeon, "I'm insisting and didn't I tell you not to be so formal?" asked Sangyeon

"Sorry.." uttered Haknyeon

"Hey, I'm just kidding.. Don't be sad" said Sangyeon, he was a little surprised when he saw the man in front of him frowned.

"How old are you by the way?" asked Sangyeon

"I'm twenty two years old" said Haknyeon, "Twenty two? I didn't see that coming" said Sangyeon

"Why? Do I look older than my age?" asked Haknyeon, he was starting to feel relax with the man in front of him.

"No, the opposite actually... I thought you were twenty or early twenty one" said Sangyeon

Haknyeon had to look down to hide the small blush on his cheeks. He surely wasn't used to being complimented.

"Anyway, that makes me older than you by three years. I'm 25, so you can call me hyung if you want or just go by my name" said Sangyeon

"I'll call you by Sangyeong hyung" said Haknyeon, "Great, now let's go see your room" said Sangyeon.

"Your room is in the second floor, that room is actually the only one that is vacant, well was" said Sangyeon, "It was used until two months ago, the tenant decided to move out to another city" said Sangyeon

Haknyeon learned that Sangyeon's talkativeness was his way to show his hospitality and he liked it because the awkward tension was quick to melt away.

"If I may ask, how many people live in this mansion?" asked Haknyeon

"Eleven including me and you" said Sangyeon, "You're gonna love them and I'm sure they're gonna love you too" said Sangyeon

"Well love is a complicated thing though" joked Haknyeon and Sangyeon let out a small laugh.

"Most of them are in still in work so it's usually pretty quiet in the afternoon, except weekend or holidays" said Sangyeon and Haknyeon nodded at the information.

"What do you do for living by the way Haknyeon ah, if I may ask?" asked Sangyeon as they climbed up the stairs.

"I'm a teacher" said Haknyeon, "Really? What do you teach?" asked Sangyeon

"Actually, my old school was like short of teachers so I filled in some subjects... Language and music but I teach dance class too" said Haknyeon

"That's very cool... There's a private school nearby and there is also a dance academy, they might want to hire you" said Sangyeon.

"Well I'm kinda jobless right now so I wil try to apply to that school" said Hankyeon

"Someone here is actually a teacher too, his name is Jacob and he works there... You should probably ask him" said Sangyeon, "I will, thanks" said Haknyeon.

"What about you? What do you do for living?" asked Haknyeon

"Me? I'm a doctor" said Sangyeon 

"That's cool too, I guess" said Haknyeon

"Here we are" said Sangyeon, opening the door

"Wow, it's beautiful" said Haknyeon, "You like it?" asked Sangyeon.

"So much" waid Haknyeon, "I'm glad you do" said Sangyeon

"Just put your things on the floor or on the bed first because I'm gonna tour you around the house" said Sangyeon

"Yeah, that would be great.... hyung" said Haknyeon

By the end of the house tour, Haknyeon was feeling totally comfortable with Sangyeon and he really hoped he would have a good time there.

"So why did you decided to move here, if I may ask?" asked Sangyeon

"Uhmm.... I.. I just want to have a fresh start again and get away from Seoul's chaos a bit" said Haknyeon

Sangyeon was confused again because this is the second time the younger man frowned and this time he looked more sad.

"I'm sorry if I cross the line or something" said Sangyeon

"No it's alright... I just don't feel like talking about my past at the moment" said Haknyeon

"Well that's totally fine, it's a past anyway" said Sangyeon

Sangyeon spent the whole afternoon giving a tour to Haknyeon about the house. There were a lots of informations at once but he tried his best to remember all of it.

"So are you gonna go back to your room?" asked Sangyeon as they stopped on the top of the staircase.

"Yeah hyung, I think I'm gonna unpack my things and then have some rest" said Haknyeon

"Don't forget dinner at 7, we usually have dinner together but if you're too tired, you don't have to force yourself and I'll set aside food for you" said Sangyeon

"No need hyung, I'll join you at dinner hyung... I want to meet the others too" said Haknyeon

"I'm sure they are too" said Sangyeon before they parted ways because Sangyeon's room was located on the different side of Haknyeon's.

"Oh I almost forget.." said Sangyeon that caught Haknyeon's attention again.

"Yes hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Welcome to your new home" said Sangyeon as he smiled.

"Home.." whispered Haknyeon, 

'That sounds very nice' thought Haknyeon

_________________________________________________

  
Haknyeon looked at the watch on his hand as he opened his door, it was six past forty.

For the first time in a while, he finally had a good sleep even only for few hours, a sleep where he didn't have to worry about anything.

Right when he passed the door with a drawing, patched on it, it was suddenly opened from the inside.

"Oh... Hello" greeted the person who opened the door, he clearly seemed surprised to see Haknyeon.

"Hello, I just moved in today" greeted Haknyeon back.

"Oh right, I'm Moon Hyungso but everyone calls me Kevin" said Kevin

"It's nice to see you Kevin-ssi, I'm Ju Haknyeon" said Haknyeon

"Nice name, I hope we get along with each other well... How old are you by the way? I'm 23" said Kevin

"I hope too and I'm 22" said Haknyeon, "So you're younger, you can call me hyung then or just Kevin, anything you like" said Kevin

"Okay hyung, are you going to the dinning table?" asked Haknyeon, he loved how the elder was being really nice to him.

"Yeah, walk with me?" asked Kevin and Haknyeon nodded.

"Hyung, I notice the drawing in your door... It's beautiful hyung, I like it" said Haknyeon

"Really? Do you want to see my other paintings?" asked Kevin, "Of course I'd love to, is drawing your hobby, hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"It's more than that, I'm a painter so both hobby and work but I don't paint here though..... I have a small studio twenty minutes from here, you should visit it with me sometimes" said Kevin

"I'd like that idea hyung" said Haknyeon, he was still amazed at the older's attitude.

They were on the dinning room already, it seemed to them like the walk only took five seconds when it was actually not.

"Hey Haknyeon ah, sit here" called Sangyeon, tapping the empty chair next to him.

"So I see you've met Kevin" said Sangyeon, "Yeah, Kevin hyung is so nice" said Haknyeon, noticing the other people on the table.

"Hello I'm Sunwoo and this is Eric, we're both 21 years old" said a guy sitting in front of him who pointed to a brown-haired guy sitting next to the latter.

The pointed guy looked at Haknyeon and smiled, "I'm Son Youngjae but just call me like how Sunwoo did" said Eric

"I'm Haknyeon, twenty two" said Haknyeon and they exchanged smiles.

"Who cooked these food hyung? It looks good and I bet so does the taste" asked Haknyeon to Sangyeon

"Thank you, I cooked it" said a pretty looking guy who was sitting on the end of the table, "The name is Choi Chanhee and you're younger than me by one year" said Chanhee.

"If you need my help with cooking, just call me hyung" said Haknyeon, he wasn't that good at cooking but he surely could help with the basic one.

"Thank you, I'll remember that" said Chanhee

"But it's not everyday he cooks though, sometimes we order food too" said another guy who was sitting next to Sangyeon, "Hi, I'm Changmin and I the same age as Chanhee and Kevin" said Changmin

"Nice to meet you Changmin hyung" said Haknyeon

"Hyung, will the other four join us later or..?" asked Haknyeom because he only counted seven people there.

"Hmm I don't know, we'll see, I guess" said Sangyeon

"Hi guys, sorry I'm a little late, got a little hold up at school" said the guy who just entered the room.

"It's okay Jacob ah, we haven't start eating too" said Sangyeon

"Who's the new guy? Hi, I'm Bae Joonyoung but people call me Jacob, I'm 24 years old" said Jacob

"I'm Ju Haknyeon, twenty two" said Haknyeon, returning the older's smile.

"Haknyeon? It's my first time to hear that name... It's a beautiful name" said Jacob, taking a seat next to Kevin.

"T..thank you hyung" said Haknyeon, startled by the sudden compliment and Sangyeong who was next to him let out a laugh.

"You're cute Haknyeon ah" said Sangyeon, "Hyung..." whined Haknyeon at him for teasing him.

"Alright alright" said Sangyeon who enjoyed seeing the tiny red on the younger's cheek, "By the way, he is a teacher too like you Jacob ah" said Sangyeon

"Oh really? What do you teach Haknyeon ah?" asked Jacob, "I teach music hyung" said Haknyeon

"But he also teaches language and dance on his old school" said Sangyeon

"Really? I teach language too, english....... Where do you teach?" asked Jacob

"At a private school in Seoul, but I just quit though" said Haknyeon

"Well, my school has a vacant spot for music teacher, why don't you apply there?" suggested Jacob, "I will hyung, thank you for the info" said Haknyeon

"Anytime" said Jacob

"What language do you teach hyung?" asked Sunwoo

"I teach chinese" said Haknyeon, "You speak chinese? That's cool hyung" said Sunwoo

"I always want to speak chinese but it's too hard for me so I gave up" said Eric

"Well I guess I'm lucky then because I'm half-chinese, that's why I can speak the language" said Haknyeon

Right at the moment, another guy walked in, a really handsome looking guy.

"Where's Younghoon and Juyeon, Hyunjae ah?" asked Sangyeon

"Juyeon won't be coming home today and Younghoon is still in Japan, his flight got postponed a day" said Hyunjae

"You're the new tenant?" asked Hyunjae at Haknyeon

"Yes, I'm Ju Haknyeon" said Haknyeon, "He's younger than you Hyunjae ya" said Jacob

"I'm Lee Jaehyun but call me Hyunjae" said Hyunjae, "Because he doesn't like Jaehyun, it's too common according to him" said Chanhee

"When in fact Hyunjae is a common name too" said Kevin

"But it's less common than Jaehyun" protested Hyunjae, "Fine, suit yourself hyung" said Kevin

"Alright then, let's stop fighting and start our dinner then" said Sangyeon and they all started to dig in.

"As for today, Haknyeon is officially living here so I hope everyone get along with him" said Sangyeon

"Please take care of me well" said Haknyeon, slightly bowing.

"So what makes you move into this small town? I get that this is a beautiful mansion and beautiful area but it's still far from the big city and all the fanciness" asked Hyunjae

"Hmm, I guess I'm just a little tired of that fanciness and now I'm trying to live in a new place, you know, a fresh start and stuff... besides I just got myself out from a relationship" said Haknyeon

There was something in Haknyeon's tone in his last words that indicating to them there was something more than that but they didn't want to pester on him.

"So single at the moment, huh?" asked Sangyeon, "Yes hyung, I am" said Haknyeon

"Do you want me to set you up on blind dates?" asked Kevin

"No thanks hyung, I'm just gonna enjoying my single status right now" said Haknyeon

"Fine... but if you change your mind, just tell me, okay?" asked Kevin and Haknyeon nodded.

"He knows a lot of pretty girls, you know" said Changmin

"And handsome guys too" chirped Eric and Sunwoo nudged him, "Why?" asked Eric to Sunwoo and Sunwoo gave him the look.

"It's okay Sunwoo ya, I'm fine with any gender... In fact my ex is a guy" said Haknyeon

"See?" said Eric to Sunwoo.

"Is.. is it a problem here?" asked Haknyeon, feeling a little scared.

"No of course, you can love anyone you want... We won't judge" said Jacob

"Because no one here is fully straight" said Eric, winking to Haknyeon.

"Ah I see," said Haknyeon

There was not a single moment where the table was quiet, there was always a conversation here and there.

"Good night y'all" bade Sangyeon that was returned by the others includong Haknyeon.

That night, while laying on his bed, Haknyeon realised something. That he had forgot that there were many people who were actually very nice and caring too, not anymore though.

Meeting his new housemates might be the best thing that happened on his his life in the past two years.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like of there's a Mpreg on this story?


	2. Learning Things About Them

Haknyeon wanted to be able work as soon as possible so last night he had asked Jacob about all the requirements that was needed to apply for a job in that private school, starting from the required papers up to the skill needed and some tips.

Thankfully he had all of the required papers with him so he didn't need to go back to his old place to collect it or stuff. 

As for the time, he planned to go to the school today, together with Jacob because he still didn't know the way well.

"Haknyeon ah, I'll be waiting downstairs" half-yelled Jacob from distance.

"Yes hyung" yelled Haknyeon back.

He quickly gathered his stuff, making sure for the last time that he didn't leave anything behind, then exited his room.

Haknyeon was jogging a little to downstairs because he didn't want to make Jacob wait longer.

What he didn't expect was someone to suddenly appeared from another hallway on his right front.

Well he managed to braked himself just before he crashed with that person but not without losing his balance in the process. He expected himself to hit the floor as the impact but it never happened, a pair of strong arms stopped him from doing so.

"Woah, are you alright?" 

"Uh yes.... Sorry" said Haknyeon as he fixed his position.

When he looked up to see the person's face, he was stunned for a moment at the handsome yet unfamiliar looking guy in front of him.

But apparently, he wasn't the only one because that guy was also looking the same way at him.

"I'm Juyeon.." said that guy, quickly removing his hands when he realised that he was still holding Haknyeon's body.

"I'm Haknyeon," said Haknyeon, he had a tiny blush on his cheeks.

They both were kinda staring at each other's faces for a couple minutes before Haknyeon broke it.

"Uhh sorry for bumping on you, I'm kinda in hurry" said Haknyeon apologetically.

"It's totally fine, I wasn't looking at my way either" said Juyeon

"Haknyeon ah! Are you done??" called Jacob

"I gotta go..." said Haknyeon

"Hmm okay, I guess then I'll see you around?" asked Juyeon

"Yeah, see you around" said Haknyeon as he started to jog to the stairs.

  
"I'm sorry to make you wait hyung, I just bumped into Juyeon upstairs" said Haknyeon

"Juyeon? Oh he just arrived ten minutes ago..... And that's a hyung for you" said Jacob

"Right, I didn't ask for his age" said Haknyeon

"Let's go then" said Jacob

"He is not seeing anyone at the moment, you know" said Jacob suddenly

"And your point is?" asked Haknyeon

"Just saying" said Jacob, shrugging.

"I'm really not trying to find a new date hyung, I.... I need rest from it" said Haknyeon

"Dating? Why?" asked Jacob, "Is it bad?" asked Jacob

"What is bad?" asked Haknyeon, "Your last break up" said Jacob

"Oh Gosh How rude I am, you don't have to asnwer it Haknyeon ah.... I don't meant to pry on you" said Jacob, noticing the slight mood change from the younger man next to him.

"You don't have to feel bad hyung and yes it's kinda bad" said Haknyeon, he wanted to say that it was much worse but he couldn't.

"How about an ice cream later? My treat" said Jacob

"Really??" asked Haknyeon, his eyes immediately brightened at the mention of food.

"Of course and I'll show you around the town so you won't get lost" said Jacob

"Thank you hyung, I'm looking forward for it" said Haknyeon

_________________________________________________

  
"So how is the interview going?" asked Jacob as they sat down with ice creams on their hands.

"It went okay, I guess.... They said they would reach out to me if I get the job" said Haknyeon

"I really hope you get it" said Jacob, "Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"Did you mention your other teaching skills? Dance and language" asked Jacob

"Yes I did, they asked if I could teach another subject so I told them" said Haknyeon

"You know the dance academy just down the road?" asked Jacob, "Yes, the one that we passed earlier?" asked Haknyeon

"Yeah, the dance teachers from our school teach there too, some. This is a small town so not a lot dance teacher around" said Jacob, "But make no mistake, this small town has produced a lot of talented people" said Jacob

"I'll consider applying there too hyung" said Haknyeon, "That's great" said Haknyeon

"And hyung, you never tell me that you teach music too" said Haknyeon

"It's just something I do in my free time to help the original music teacher, I feel sorry for him because he has a lot things to do" said Jacob

"You're so kind hyung" said Haknyeon

"Thank you Haknyeon ah" said Jacob, giggling a little, "Another topic please.... Aren't you curious about the other people that are now living under the same roof as you?" asked Jacob

"Hmm a little?" said Haknyeon, unsure of what he actuallu wanted to know.

"Like what?" asked Jacob

"I mean it's a big and beautiful mansion but.... the price..." said Haknyeon, "Affordable?" asked Jacob and Haknyeon nodded.

"Well what I've learned is that Sangyeon hyung actually makes a lot of money as he is a doctor and comes from a rich family but they live in Seoul when Sangyeon hyung doesn't enjoy living there, you know all the crowd and noises"

"He wants to live in a peaceful area so he moved here but he got lonely, living in a big house alone... So with his parents's permission, he rented the rooms" said Jacob

"Ahh that explains a lot of things" said Haknyeon

"Any other thing that you want to ask?" asked Jacob, they were now walking around the town.

"Who is the longest tenant and the newest hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Let's see... I'm the longest then Kevin came six months later, then Hyunjae, then Younghoon came around the same time as Juyeon.." 

It was kinda cute to see Jacob counting with his fingers, "After that Changmin then Chanhee then Sunwoo came together with Eric and lastly you" said Jacob, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Ah there was actually another tenant but he left" said Jacob, "I know hyung, Sangyeon hyung told me" said Haknyeon

"His name is Hyunjoon but he left because his dad got sick and he have to take care of him" said Jacob

"I see" said Haknyeon

"Ask me more" said Jacob

"Hmm, I already knew that Sangyeon hyung is a doctor, you are a teacher, and Kevin hyung is a painter.... Can I ask about the rest's occupations, out of curiosity?" asked Haknyeon

"Of course, Who's first?....... Hyunjae and Younghoon are models, they actually knew each other before they moved here, Chanhee is an author, I've read his book and it's good but not my preference..." 

"Sunwoo and Eric just graduated from engineering, don't know what kind of engineering though but anyway they are now working somewhere....... Changmin is a professional photographer, he does travel sometimes to many places... Lastly Juyeon is a businessman, though I don't really know the reason he moved here" said Jacob

"Do you have anymore question?" asked Jacob and Haknyeon shook his head slowly.

"All of you seem very close, like a... a family" said Haknyeon

"I notice too, they are like my actual siblings and it's just a great thing" said Jacob

"It's beautiful hyung" said Haknyeon

"Don't forget that you're now a part of that family" said Jacob

"Am I really hyung? Can I really become a part of it?" asked Haknyeon

"Look, it's fine if you want to keep your past as a secret, in fact everyone has a secret but if you want to talk about it, we'll be there for you, we'll support you and we'll be a shoulder for you to cry on.... That is what I learned while living with them" said Jacob

Haknyeon was stunned at how easily the older accepted him when they barely knew each other. 

Hearing the same about the rest just amazed him more. He met a kind person before but meeting ten of them let alone lived with them, it was a first and definitely a bless.

"Besides we do have fights, some of them are little but there were big fights too... In the end, it all worked out" said Jacob

They were currently walking back to the house, both were tired from nonstop walking but it was worth it.

"I'm so happy that I moved here hyung" said Haknyeon that put a big smile on Jacob's face.

Haknyeon let out a sincere smile, he had lost count how many times he had used that smile since coming here.

The fact was he had showed a fake smile for such a long time that almost forgot to show the sincere one.

"We're home" said Jacob as he pressed the passcode to the gate.

"Haknyeon ah, has someone told you that you're a cute person?" asked Jacob as they walked on the stone paths.

"Ah hyung, what are you talking about?" asked Haknyeon, clearly feeling shy.

"Seriously though, has someone did?" asked Jacob

"I'm not a cute person hyung" said Haknyeon but something strange happened, Haknyeon suddenly got sad.

Like something crossed his minds that made him sad, his eyes showed that emotion crystal clear.

"...yeon ah, Haknyeon ah..." called Jacob several times.

"Uh sorry hyung, just suddenly thinking about something and I'm not cute or handsome" said Haknyeon

"You are though, for me... Just accept it" said Jacob

"Fine then, I guess.... Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"Haknyeon ah.." called Jacob as he pulled Haknyeon's hand, stopping the younger from walking furthermore.

"Yes hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"I mean what I said before, I'll be there if you want talk to me..... about everything" said Jacob

"I know hyung and I appreciate it" said Haknyeon, smiling.

  
"Where were you guys? Why do you just got home?" asked Sangyeon who was reading book in the living room

"I was showing him around the town hyung" said Jacob, "Did you just got home hyung?" asked Jacob

"Not really" said Sangyeon

"Sorry for worrying you hyung" said Haknyeon

"It's alright Haknyeon ah, I was worried because none of you texted me and I forgot to give the code to you Haknyeon ah but I'm glad that Jacob was with you" said Sangyeon

"Just tell me ahead before, okay?" asked Sangyeon

"Yes hyung I will, then I'll excuse myself first hyung" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon noticed something about the two of them. He saw Sangyeon's eyes when he looked at Jacob and how he acted around him but then again he just arrived yesterday so he didn't want to be a wiseacre.

Though he wasn't sure about Jacob becuase that guy was always nice to everyone so it was kinda hard to tell whether he liked him or not.

Walking back to his room, he didn't crossed past with anyone.

He was tired but he was also looking forward for dinner. Maybe this Younghoon guy would be there too.

While waiting for dinner, Haknyeon decided to just lay on his bed doing nothing.

Doing nothing for him was to let his mind flowing freely even though sometimes his mind ended up in a bad place.

Haknyeon was still trying to process about how his life went in the past years. How it changed from a happy one into a really bad one then into a hopefully happy one once again.

He rolled up his left sleeve until it was up on his upper arm. 

There on his forearm laid a scar, it was an old scar but everytime he looked at it or touched it, he still could feel the pain. Not the physical pain but the emotional one.

**_Haknyeon covered his face as he saw the thing flied across the room, aimed at him._ **

**_"Akkh.." the shock and the pain were there, he noticed his bleeding arm._ **

**_"I'm sorry... Please forgive me"_ **

**_That was his words, an apology instead of anger._ **

**_"Yeah, as you should be... Now look at the mess you made! Clean this up!"_ **

**_Haknyeon could only cry as 'he' left the room, wondering when it all went wrong._ **

His little flashback was disrupted by the alarm, notifying him that it was 7 p.m already. Haknyeon quickly went downstairs to the dining room. 

When he got there, he saw everyone was already seated. That Juyeon guy was there too and there is another unfamiliar face on the table, Younghoon he assumed.

The only vacant seat was between Jacob and Juyeon.

"I though you overslept" said Jacob, "Almost hyung" said Haknyeon, a small lie wouldn't hurt, would it?

The dinner was nice just like yesterday, the atmosphere was nice too.

"I'm Younghoon, it's nice to see you... I've heard a lot about you from them" said Younghoon, "I always love to have a new dongsaeng" added Younghoon

"I've heard things about you too, I'm Haknyeon.... Can I call you hyung?" said Haknyeon, "Of course" said Younghoon

His hand accidentally bumped into Juyeon's as he reached for his chopsticks.

"Sorry hyung" said Haknyeon and was returned by a smile from Juyeon.

Another coincidence happened, right when Haknyeon reached for the piece of chicken, Juyeon reached for the exact same one. They chopsticks were holding to one part of food in particular.

"You can have it hyung" said Haknyeon, pulling back his chopsticks.

"No, you have it" said Juyeon as he took the chicken and put it on Haknyeon's plate.

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon, showing his smile to Juyeon.

Juyeon was stunned silent at the younger smile, he wanted to see more of it.

But the sound of Jacob clearing his throat certainly didn't let him to do so.

"Do you want a glass of water hyung?" asked Haknyeon as he turned his head to his left.

"No need Haknyeon ah, my throat is fine now" said Jacob, smirking a little at the younger.

"He is single Haknyeon ah" whispered Jacob after he leaned on Haknyeon's ears.

"Stop it hyung" whined Haknyeon as his eyes turned slightly red.

"And again, I'm just saying" said Jacob

"And I'm asking you to stop it" said Haknyeon

While the two of them were busy talking to each other, they didn't realise the small glares coming from some spesific people.

Anyway, this was another good day for Haknyeon and he was actually looking forward for tomorrow.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want Haknyeon to get pregnant? Do you want any Mpreg on this story?
> 
> Are you guys Team Moonbae (Kevin/Jacob) or Team Sangcob (Sangyeon/Jacob) or Team Kevin/Jacob/Sangyeon??


	3. A Splatter of His Past

Over the week, Haknyeon considered himself pretty much settled in.

He spent the whole week adventuring the whole town. His new housemates had been a great help for him too though he rarely saw some of them, he just figured that they were busy with their own work.

About his room, his room was not located at the very end of the hallway. It turned out that Younghoon's room was the one located in the end of the hallway, then it was Haknyeon's room next to him.

Hyunjae's room was located in front of his room and right next to it was Kevin's room, the one with a drawing on the door.

Beside Haknyeon's room was Sunwoo and Eric's room, they stayed at the same room because the room was big enough and that was why Sangyeon rented it for two people in the first place.

Then the hallways ended because of staircases. The bedrooms began on another side of the floor.

It was Juyeon's room then Sangyeon's, the main bedroom located across Juyeon's.

While Jacob's bedroom, Changmin's, and Chanhee's, were located on the first floor.

Haknyeon's phone vibrated slowly then the familiar song was played, indicating someone was calling him.

When he saw the caller's name, he felt a little jumpy because it was the private school administration's number.

"Hello, Ju Haknyeon speaking" said Haknyeon

**"Hello, this is the school administration. We wanted to inform you regarding the teaching position that you applied for last week"**

"Okay" said Haknyeon

**"We wanted to inform you that you are accepted as our new music teacher and you should be able to start work here as soon as possible"**

"Oh My God! Are you serious??" asked Haknyeon, he couldn't believe his own ears.

 **"Why would we joke about it?"** there was small giggles heard.

"Thank you, thank you so much... Can I start on Monday?" asked Haknyeon

**"Of course.... Then see you on Monday. To get your teaching schedule, please visit the school administration's room"**

"Alright, thank you once again" said Haknyeon before he cut the line.

Haknyeon was feeling amazing after he heard the news. The teaching hours there was much longer than in his last school but the fee was worth it.

As for the dancing academy, he had yet apply there too. He wanted to adjust himself to the new teaching schedule first.

The next thing in his mind was to tell Jacob about the good news. Haknyeon quickly tossed his phone on his bed then dashed out from his room. This time, he was running to find Jacob and not really caring he tripped on his way.

But what he didn't expect was for someone to suddenly show up from the same hallway when he bumped into Juyeon last time.

And that someone happened to be the very same person Lee Juyeon.

Haknyeon wasn't able to stop himself this time and that caused an envitable collision.

Juyeon was actually able to move himself aside a bit but it wasn't enough. Haknyeon's crashed into his shoulder and Juyeon tried to catch the younger but the impact was too strong.

Haknyeon fell down to the floor, bringing Juyeon down with him.

They both fell lying down on the floor with Juyeon on the top of Haknyeon.

Juyeon pulled himself up a little as he stared at the younger's face. Both of them were actually kinda staring at each other's faces.

"It happened again.." said Juyeon, chuckling.

"Uhmm my fault... Are you hurt?" said Haknyeon

"Nope but you need to be more careful Haknyeon ah, you could get hurt" said Juyeon, "Why were you running anyway?" asked Juyeon

Let me remind all of you that they were still on the floor and Juyeon was still on the top of Haknyeon, face still two inches apart from each other.

"I'm looking for Jacob hyung" said Haknyeon and there was a slight change on the older's facial expression.

"I want to tell him something hyung" said Haknyeon

"Can't you tell me what that is? Why only Jacob hyung?" asked Juyeon

Haknyeon was about to answer when they heard shock gasps followed voices.

Juyeon looked up and Haknyeon tilted his head back slightly.

"Jacob hyung! I was looking for you" said Haknyeon, slightly pushing Juyeon off him.

"What just happened? Why was Juyeon on the top of you?" asked Younghoon who was standing next to Jacob.

Oh how Juyeon resented Jacob and Younghoon's presence at the moment.

"Nothing happened hyung, I just crashed into Juyeon hyung and we fell on each other" said Haknyeon, he just wanted to wipe the older's smirk off his face.

"Why are you looking for me Haknyeon ah?" asked Jacob

"I want to tell you something hyung" said Haknyeon excitedly

"Tell me what?" asked Jacob

"That I got accepted and I'm now officially your co-worker. I'll start working next week" said Haknyeon, bouncing excitedly.

"Really?!! I knew they would accept you.... This is a very good news Haknyeon ah" said Jacob as he went to hug him.

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"Congratulation Haknyeon ah" said Younghoon and Haknyeon showed his big smile to him.

"Congrats for the job Hakyeon ah... I know you deserve it" said Juyeon

"Thank you so much hyung" said Haknyeon

"Do you want to celebrate? We should" said Jacob

"Hmm I don't know... I mean I'm happy but it's not something big to be celebrating for" said Haknyeon, scratching his nape.

"Nonsense! Let's go to the ice cream shop... My treat" said Jacob

"Okay then... Let's go!!" said Haknyeon excitedly.

"Ah, Younghoon hyung, Juyeon hyung, do you want to join us?" asked Haknyeon

"I can't, I'm on diet for tomorrow's photoshoot" said Younghoon

"I'll pass Haknyeon ah, I just got back and want to rest a bit" said Juyeon, he actually wanted to come but couldn't bare to see Haknyeon and Jacob spoiling each other.

"Do you want me to bring some home?" asked Haknyeon

"No need Haknyeon ah, just enjoy yourself" said Juyeon and Younghoon shook his head.

"Let's go Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

"He's very cute" said Younghoon when they had left.

Juyeon gave him his glares, "Stop that look Juyeon ah, I'm not gonna steal him" said Younghoon. "And that look never scares me, you know that" said Younghoon

Juyeon just left Younghoon alone to his room. His mind was full with a certain person lately and he couldn't seem to take that person off his mind too.

_________________________________________________

  
Choi Chanhee was a famous author under a name of New, it was like a code for him.

Chanhee was working on his laptop when he heard soft knocks on the door.

"Come in" said Chanhee

The person who walked in was none other than Ji Changmin.

"What do you need Changmin ah?" asked Chanhee

"Can't I see my boyfriend?" asked Changmin, stealing a kiss from Chanhee's lips.

"Sorry babe, of course you can" said Chanhee

Changmin plopped down on Chanhee's bed, "Are you working on your new novel?" asked Changmin

"Yup" said Chanhee, emphasizing the 'p' sound.

"I'm bored babe" said Changmin, his back was leaning on the headboard.

"Would you like to read my writings? And give me some inputs" said Chanhee

"Of course, c'mere" said Changmin, tapping the empty spot next to him.

Chanhee took his laptop and moved to sit next to Changmin.

"I just finished the first three chapters" said Chanhee as Changmin put his hands around Chanhee's shoulders.

The laptop was moved into Changmin's lap as Chanhee made himself comfortable by laying his head on the crook of Changmin's neck.

"Hurry, read it" said Chanhee

"Okay okay babe" said Changmin

While reading Chanhee's writings, he sometimes played with Chanhee's hair and pecked the top of his head too. Those actions actually coaxed Chanhee into falling asleep.

"It's good babe" said Changmin after 15-minutes reading the writings.

"Babe?" called Changmin because Chanhee wasn't responding to him, "Are you asleep?" asked Changmin and again no answer.

Slowly Changmin put the laptop on the bedside table. Then, he gently lifted Chanhee's body to lay him down properly on the bed.

After making sure that Chanhee was comfortable, ha laid down next to him and pulled the man closer as Chanhee snuggled closer to him.

"Sleep well baby" said Changmin

He pulled the cover up to their shoulders before he joined his boyfriend into the dreamland.

Changmin and Chanhee had been dating six month by now. 

And unlike some people, they kept their affection to themselves.

They rarely showed any types of PDA. The only thing they did in public was holding hands, sometimes hugging, but that was it.

As for kissing in public, Chanhee tried his best to avoid it though they did once when they were celebrating their fifth months anniversary.

Other than that, they both felt a little uncomfortable doing those in public.

However, Chanhee did feel sad whenever Changmin had to leave for his work as a photographer but the man never failed to make it up to him everytime he came home.

  
_________________________________________________

  
"I think Juyeon has a crush on you, Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

"I don't think so hyung... I think he is just being kind to me" denied Haknyeon

"I see how he stares at you and " said Jacob

"Can we stop talking about him? Please.." said Haknyeon as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Haknyeon ah, is that a scar?" asked Jacob as he spotted a scar around the younger's collarbone.

It looked like an old scar, a thin line and not too long, maybe around the length of his index finger.

"Oh this.... Yes my collarbone was fractured but it was nothing big" said Haknyeon

Jacob noticed how restless Haknyeon became. How he was suddenly fidgeting his fingers and how his eyes was wandering around, avoiding an eye contact with the older.

"Haknyeon ah, I know this is not my place to say but whatever happened to you in the past is the past... You can move on and start a new life, isn't that the reason you moved here?" asked Jacob

"I know hyung but.... but it's.. it's harder than I thought" said Haknyeon

At this point Jacob had a pretty good guess about what exactly happened to Haknyeon.

"Did... Did 'he' do that to you?" asked Jacob, pointing with his head to Haknyeon's scar.

**_"What the hell do you think you're doing huh?!"_ **

**_"Please... I'm sorry... I won't do it again" begged Haknyeon_ **

**_A hard punch landed on Haknyeon's stomach, "Yeah, your ass should be sorry"_ **

**_"Please forgive me, I'm so sorry.." cried Haknyeon_ **

**_"Shut up!!!" Haknyeon flinched at the scream._ **

**_"Shut your fucking mouth!!! You should have known better that you won't be able to leave me! We are meant to be together!"_ **

**_"I know and I'm sorry" said Haknyeon_ **

**_"I said shut up!!"_ **

**_This time, a kick landed on his chest sending him backwards, his back hit the wall and his body slumped down._ **

**_Haknyeon was really terrified of the person in front of him, he was scared for his life._ **

**_The man in front of him suddenly placed his right foot on Haknyeon's upper chest but more like on his right collarbone._ **

**_"This is a lesson for you babe"_ **

**_He started to apply pressure, a big amount of pressure._ **

**_Haknyeon started screaming at the sudden pain. It felt like he was crashed. He tried to stop the foot by literally holding it with both of his hands but it was no use._ **

**_Then a crack sound was heard along with a big shot of pain between his right shoulder and his neck._ **

**_Only after Haknyeon was seen half-unconscious, the man removed his foot off him._ **

**_"We're meant together, remember that"_ **

**_That was the last thing he remembered before the darkness engulfed him._ **

**_It was the first time Haknyeon tried to leave and he knew from that moment, he was stuck with him forever._ **

"Haknyeon ah.... Haknyeon ah?" called Jacob

"Hmm? Sorry hyung, I'm daydreaming again.." said Haknyeon

"He did it, didn't he?" asked Jacob softly

Haknyeon nodded slowly, for the first time he finally admitted it to someone else.

Now that Jacob knew the truth, he just hoped that the older wouldn't looked at him differently.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like if Haknyeon or anyone else got pregnant in this story?
> 
> What team are you? Sangyeon/Jacob? Kevin/Jacob? Sangyeon/Kevin/Jacob?


	4. Kevin Vs. Sangyeon

Nightmares weren't something that stayed behind when he chose to put everything behind. They followed him even at the first night he was here.

Even if those weren't as frequent as before, they still visited him at some nights.

Though he was glad that the nightmares weren't that bad, not so severe that thankfully he didn't woke up screaming.

Last night wasn't his lucky night either, he woke up covered in sweats and tears were still rolling down.

He was woken up at three and he didn't find the will to fell asleep anymore so he laid there, just looking at the ceilings.

It had been two weeks since Jacob knew about his past and since then, no one had brought it up again. He was glad for that though, he didn't feel like talking about it anymore.

Suddenly Haknyeon heard a small noice from outside him rooms.

He quickly put on his slippers before he went to outside to check out the noise.

"Hyunjae hyung?" called Haknyeon as he saw the man was putting his key into his door's keyhole.

"Haknyeon ah.. You scared me" said Hyunjae, holding his chest.

"Sorry hyung.. I heard a noise and was about to check it out, turned out to be you" said Haknyeon

"Did I wake you up?" asked Hyunjae

"No hyung, I was awake before you came" said Haknyeon

"Why are you still up at this hour?" asked Hyunjae, "Just can't sleep" said Haknyeon

"Did you just got home hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Yeah, I was from friend's party" said Hyunjae

"Ahh I see, good night hyung" said Haknyeon

"Good night Haknyeon ah" said Hyunjae as they both went into their own rooms.

Haknyeon didn't actually like to gossip about anyone but Sunwoo and Eric just couldn't keep their mouths shut.

Not that he intended to spread the rumors he had heard from them but he couldn't exactly wipe it off from his memory.

Because those rumors were revolving around Hyunjae, Younghoon, and Juyeon. There were more actually but Haknyeon decided that he did not want to hear much more.

Rumors weren't fact, he knew that for sure. That was why he forbade himself to fully believe what they were saying.

But speaking of it, Sunwoo told him that there was requited and unrequited love that was involved though they didn't give him the exact details.

If the rumors were true, Juyeon might be dating one of them or he might actually not, despite the fact that Jacob kept telling him Juyeon was single.

Haknyeon didn't even know why he kept thinking about Juyeon.

The fact that he still had trauma from his previous relationship just confused him more. His heart and mind were really not in sync at this matter.

He didn't even know if Juyeon was feeling the same way for him, or if he even thought about him in his free times.

His mind wandered to their last coversation yesterday morning.

**_Haknyeon was waiting for Jacob hyung at the living room. He didn't expect himself to meet Juyeon there._ **

**_"Good morning Juyeon hyung" greeted Haknyeon_ **

**_"Morning Haknyeon ah, waiting for Jacob?" asked Juyeon before he sipped his coffee._ **

**_"Yes hyung, why are you drinking coffee at morning?" It's not good for your body" asked Haknyeon_ **

**_"Don't know, habit I guess" said Juyeon, shrugging._ **

**_"What a wrong habit hyung" said Haknyeon, giggling a little._ **

**_"By the way hyung, can I ask you something?" asked Haknyeon_ **

**_"Of course" said Juyeon_ **

**_"How does it feel to travel a lot? Is it fun?" asked Haknyeon_ **

**_"I travel for work Haknyeon ah, I don't really get to explore the place that much" said Juyeon_ **

**_"But still, you've been to a lot of places" said Haknyeon_ **

**_"Well if the work happens to finish earlier than expected, I do go for a stroll there, usually" said Juyeon_ **

**_"Did you take pictures?" asked Haknyeon_ **

**_"Of course, wanna see it?" asked Juyeon and Haknyeon nodded excitedly._ **

**_"Wait a sec" said Juyeon as pulled out his phone._ **

**_Haknyeon moved closer to Juyeon so he could see the pictures._ **

**_"Here" said Juyeon, giving his phone to Haknyeon_ **

**_"Woah..." exclaimed the younger as he scrolled to the next photo._ **

**_"It's very beautiful hyung, the places" said Haknyeon_ **

**_"Look the flowers are very pretty" said Haknyeon_ **

**_While Haknyeon was babbling about the pictures, Juyeon was lost in his own world while admiring Haknyeon's face._ **

**_He liked how the younger's eyes sparkled, how his lips automatically went upwards, and how chubby and cute his cheeks were._ **

**_"It must be really nice to be able to travel around a lot" said Haknyeon, pulling Juyeon back from his daydreaming._ **

**_"It is but sadly I won't travel around that much again" said Juyeon_ **

**_"Why hyung?" asked Haknyeon_ **

**_"Because my new clients actually agreed to do the meeting at my office, considering that the project will happen here so they wanted to see for themselves about the real situation here" said Juyeon_ **

**_"It's sad but the good thing is that you can save much more time and money and you won't have to leave really early or go home really late again just for catching the flights" said Haknyeon_ **

**_"You do have the tendency to always see the bright side of everything, don't you?" asked Juyeon, amused._ **

**_"Is it a bad thing?" asked Haknyeon_ **

**_"No of course, everyone need a bright perspective... I need a bright perspective too" said Juyeon_ **

**_"I'm sure you have it hyung" said Haknyeon_ **

**_Their conversation was cut short when Jacob's voice was heard, calling Haknyeon's name._ **

**_"Bye hyung, gotta go" said Haknyeon_ **

**_"Bye and have a nice day Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon_ **

**_"You too hyung" said Haknyeon before he left the living room._ **

Juyeon would not travel as much as before and that meant, he would see him around more.

Would that be a good thing or a bad thing?

  
_________________________________________________

  
"Sunwoo ah" called Eric 

"Hmm?" asked Sunwoo, not tearing his attention apart from his laptop.

"Your mom called me" said Eric

"And why is that?" asked Sunwoo, this time he looked at him.

"She told me to make sure that you are well" said Eric

"And?" asked Sunwoo, "Nothing more" said Eric

"C'mon, we both know that my mother wouldn't call just to tell you that" said Sunwoo

"Fine.." said Eric as he let out a sigh, "Your mother wants me to convince you to visit home this weekend, she said she wanted you to meet this daughter of her friend" said Eric

"Are you coming?" asked Eric

"Do I have to?" asked Sunwoo and Eric shrugged.

"I want to be selfish and forbid you but I can't" said Eric, "We haven't told your parents about us" 

"She doesn't even know that you're into guys" said Eric

"Yeah and that probably will give her a heart attack" said Sunwoo, "Ya don't joke about it" reprimanded Eric.

"To be honest Eric ah, I don't wanna go home... I mean she was the one who kicked me out of the house with the whole being independence thing" said Sunwoo

"I know that but she still provides you, doesn't she? Just not as much as before" asked Eric

"That part is true" said Sunwoo, "But I rather go to your parents's house though" 

Eric and Sunwoo had been dating since they were still in college. Both sides of parents didn't know that they were seeing each other. 

Not until two months ago when Eric's mom had found out.

While Sunwoo's parents, especially his mother, thought that Sunwoo considered Eric as a real brother, considering that he had none.

Sunwoo was a perfect son for his parents and he had always been but the truth was, Sunwoo was tired of that title.

He was not perfect and he just wanted to scream those words right on his parents's face but he never had the guts to do it.

While Eric's parents actually already knew that Eric swayed both ways but never learned that he was dating Sunwoo though they suspected that Eric's mom knew more than she said.

"How about I tell my parents over dinner?" asked Sunwoo, "It's about time, you know" said Sunwoo

Sunwoo was right, sooner or later his parents would find out eventually.

"Are you sure?" asked Eric, "How about the girl you'll be meeting there?" asked Eric

"I'll explain to her first or I can act like how I truly feel, that I don't and won't like here" said Sunwoo

"Just don't be rude to here, you hear me?" asked Eric

"Aye aye cap" said Sunwoo

"Do you want me to be there with you?" asked Eric

"No because if you're there, you will be the easy target for my mother when she starts blaming... And I don't want that because you are no fault in this" said Sunwoo

"I can handle it" said Eric, "But I don't want that... Just let her blame me" said Sunwoo

"Then tell me how I can help if I'm not there?" asked Eric

"Just keep your phone up and be ready pick me up when I call" said Sunwoo

"Alright, you don't have to worry about it... One call and I'll be on street in minutes" said Eric

"Thank you Eric ah" said Sunwoo

"We're gonna get through this together" said Eric

"I know" said Sunwoo, "The worst thing that could happen to me is being disowned as their child then they probably would stop giving me allowance, right?" shrugged Sunwoo.

"Well if that's the case, it is a good thing then that you're already working now" said Eric, "And you can always come home with me for holidays" said Eric

"Ahh I wish my parents are as open minded as yours.... I wish your parents are my parents" groaned Sunwoo

"Well they're not your real parents but my parents love you like their own child" said Eric

Even before Eric's parents found out about them, they already treated Sunwoo with much care like their own son.

"You're gonna stay with me, right?" asked Sunwoo

"Yeah, you're stuck with me for a long time" said Eric

"Well I guess that's fine to me" said Sunwoo, "Me too" said Eric.

"Gosh, all of this serious talk just makes me hungry" said Sunwoo

"Wanna buy burgers?" suggested Eric, "Hell yeah" said Sunwoo

_________________________________________________

  
"Jacob ah, do you want to go to see this new movie with me?" asked Sangyeon

"Of course, when hyung?" asked Jacob, scooping the cereals into his mouth.

"How about tomorrow night?" asked Sangyeon

"I'm afraid he can't go with you at that time" it was not Jacob who answered it, it was Kevin who suddenly entered the kitchen.

"Oh right, I'm sorry hyung but I can't go with you tomorrow night" said Jacob apologetically.

"But why?" asked Sangyeon

"Because Jacob hyung is going with me tomorrow night" said Kevin

"Where?" asked Sangyeon

"Why are you interrogating Jacob hyung, hyung?" asked Kevin

"I'm not, I'm just asking" said Sangyeon

"We're going to eat at this new restaurant next town" said Jacob, "You can come along with us if you want hyung" said Jacob

"No!" exclaimed Kevin

"You startled me Kevin ah....... Why can't Sangyeon hyung come with us?" asked Jacob

"Because.... Uh...." Kevin was stuttering to give an excuse because the truth was he wanted to spend the time alone with Jacob.

"Yeah why can't I come too?" asked Sangyeon, he tried to hold back his grin when thinking about ruining Kevin's 'date night' with Jacob.

"Because... This restaurant is always full and we have to make reservation before..... And I only make a reservation for two people, yeah that's why" said Kevin, satisfied enough with his answer.

"Is that so?" asked Jacob, "Yeah sorry Sangyeon hyung" said Kevin

"Well it's okay hyung, we can go there together next time" said Jacob

"I'm gonna collect that promise soon Jacob ah" said Sangyeon, "But first, about our movie night?" asked Sangyeon

"Hmm, how about Friday night?" suggested Jacob

"Great, I'll buy the tickets" said Sangyeon, "And I'm buying the popcorns" said Jacob

"Fair enough" said Sangyeon

"Jacob hyung, can you help me?" asked Kevin, he certainly was not fond of the interactions in front of him. 

"Of course Kevin ah" said Jacob, still hadn't finished eating his favorite food.

"I want to ask about your opinion about my new painting" said Kevin

"Of course, show me" said Jacob

"It's in my room, let's go there" said Kevin

"Sure" said Jacob, "Later hyung" said Jacob to Sangyeon before he started walking.

Kevin walked behind Jacob and he turned around slightly to Sangyeon just to mouthed 2-1 to him, certainly not forgetting to add a grin of victory.

All that just made Sangyeon's blood boil and his body burn on jealousy.

"Just wait Kevin ah, just wait" whispered Sangyeon

.

.

.

To be continued


	5. What A Morning

"Hyunjae ah, not now aahh...." moaned Younghoon as the latter was busy kissing his neck, sometimes bitting it.

They were laying on the bed and Younghoon was playing his phone when Hyunjae suddenly attacked him.

"Why? You seem to enjoy it" said Hyunjae, his hands started to pulled Younghoon's clothes up.

"Someone could walk in on us" said Younghoon, his hands were on Hyunjae's shoulders, slightly pushing the man away.

"So?" asked Hyunjae, raising his eyebrow at Younghoon

"You know why, what if it's him?" said Younghoon

"Just for five minutes" said Hyunjae, kissing Younghoon on the lips.

"....Yeah, five minutes sound okay" said Younghoon

Their tongues were battling with each other's, both bodies were grinding against each other.

Hyunjae's hands were back on Younghoon's t-shirt, trying to pull it up.

"Hyunjae ya... aaahhh..." moaned Younghoon

_"Younghoon hyung, Sangyeon hyung is looking......"_

The door was suddenly opened by a cute looking guy, none other than Ju Haknyeon.

"Knock first Haknyeon ah!!!" squealed Hyunjae as he got off Younghoon immediately.

The youngest's eyes went big as biggest as it could've been. "Sorry hyung!!!" shrieked Haknyeon as he covered his eyes with both of his hands.

"Ha..Haknyeon ah... What did you say?" asked Younghoon as he fixed his clothes.

Haknyeon spreaded his fingers a bit then he took a peek from the slight gaps.

"Sangyeon hyung is looking for you downstairs" said Haknyeon

"Okay be right there, just give me a minute" said Younghoon, already standing.

"Sure hyung and I'm so sorry for... all this" said Haknyeon right before he turned 180 degrees and scurried off the room.

"Well that was awkward" said Hyunjae, "He's only been here for what, one month? Yet he already caught us red handed" continued Hyunjae

"It's not funny Hyunjae ya" said Younghoon as he slapped Hyunjae's chest.

"Don't you see how red his face was?" asked Younghoon

"I just hope things won't be awkward for us and him in the future" said Hyunjae

"Yeah me too... Talk to him later, okay?" asked Younghoon

"Will do" said Hyunjae

"Now I'm gonna head downstairs if you don't mind" said Younghoon, "My goodbye kiss?" asked Hyunjae

Younghoon quickly went back to Hyunjae and gave the man a quick kiss before he finally exited his room.

On the other side, Haknyeon was still in shock from what he had just witnessed.

"Is he in his room?" asked Sangyeon

"Uh.. ye..yes" stuttered Haknyeon

"Why is your face red Haknyeon ah? Are you sick? You seem fine five minutes ago" asked Sangyeon

"I'm...I'm fine hyung... Younghoon hyung will be here in a minute" said Haknyeon

"Okay, thank you Haknyeon ah" said Sangyeon

"I... I'm just gonna go to my room if you don't need me anymore" said Haknyeon

"Yeah go ahead.. Thank you Haknyeon ah" said Sangyeon

Haknyeon quickly head to the stairs where he crossed paths again with Younghoon.

"Haknyeon ah.." greeted Younghoon

"Young....younghoon hyung.." greeted Haknyeon back without stopping in his tracks.

When he arrived in front of his door, Hyunjae was already there, leaning on his door.

"H..Hyunj..Hyunjae hyung" said Haknyeon

"Oh Haknyeon ah, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Hyunjae

"Of course hyung" said Haknyeon

"Hmm about before.." said Hyunjae, 

"I'm sorry that I did not knock before" said Haknyeon

"It's fine Haknyeon and I'm sorry too for putting you in that situation, we should have locked the door" said Hyunjae

"It's fine hyung, I'll make sure that I'll knock first" said Haknyeon

"So we're good?" asked Hyunjae, "we're good" said Haknyeon

Well that was the first time Haknyeon felt awkward and not knowing what to do since he got there.

Thankfully the conversations didn't last long as Hyunjae walked away, maybe to his room, and Haknyeon entered his room.

What a wonderful morning, Haknyeon thought.

Talking about morning, he had no morning schedule at school today, only at 1 until 3 p.m. 

He figured that he could have a little time to wander around the town by himself since Jacob had a different schedule from him.

Suddenly his door was knocked from outside.

"Wait a sec" said Haknyeon as he walked to the door.

To his surprise, it was Sunwoo who was standing in front of his doorway, looking uneasy.

"What's wrong Sunwoo? Do you need something from me?" asked Haknyeon

"Can I come in?" asked Sunwoo

"Of course, did something happen to you?" asked Haknyeon as he stepped aside so Sunwoo could walk in.

"Uhh I want to ask you about something, I need your opinion on something" 

"And before you ask, we have only known each other around one month so I believe you could give me your objective point of view"

Sunwoo was walking back and forth in Haknyeon's room, he looked really nervous.

"Can you hyung?" asked Sunwoo

"Yeah sure, I'll do my best" said Haknyeon

"So Eric and I have been dating for awhile now" said Sunwoo

"Okay" said Haknyeon, he wasn't entirely surprised with the news because he has suspected it before.

"But the problem is my parents are in the dark about this, they don't even know me being.... this me" said Sunwoo

Haknyeon was listening carefully to Sunwoo's story, he started to understand why the guy looked really nervous.

"And in two days, my mother wants me to come home so she can introduce me to this girl but instead of that, I'm planning to come out to my parents" said Sunwoo, he finally sat down but his foot wouldn't stop tapping on the floor.

"Eric said that everything would be fine and I believe that but I can't shake this small feeling off my mind and my heart" said Sunwoo, "I keep thinking about the worst scenarios" 

"What if my parents don't agree with this me and decide to hurt Eric or his family? I saw my parents use their power to hurt people before" 

"I mean Eric's family is as rich as my parents's but they would still find a way" 

"I'm not afraid if they choose to hurt, disown, or hate me but I can't stand it if they do it to the people I care about.......I'm starting to rethink about my decision to come out to them" 

"What should I do hyung?" asked Sunwoo, he was done rambling about the load on his mind and heart.

Haknyeon didn't know what to say, no he actually knew what he wanted to say, he just confused about the way of delivering it.

"Hmmm Sunwoo ah, I can say that I know how you feel. The fear of rejection from the people that suppose to love you..... You might say that you don't care about it but I know that deep down in your heart, it is there" 

"But none of those fears should ever stop you from telling them the truth"

"And remember this, whatever reactions that your parents show you, remember that they need time to adjust, to digest that information" 

"Frustation or dissapointment or anger or just sad, it's okay... Just be patient with them. Though you're lucky if it's an instant acceptance"

"Then after you give them some, they will eventually come around"

"What if they don't?" asked Sunwoo

"Well if that's the case, you still have your own family who loves you so much right here and you have Eric too" said Haknyeon

"If in the end it's still hard for them to understand you, you can't be mad at them" said Haknyeon

"But why? Why can't I?" asked Sunwoo

"Because they're still your parents who love you and take care of you with their heart since the moment you were born" said Haknyeon, "Just be strong Sunwoo ya"

Sunwoo was silent after hearing Haknyeon's advices but his face showed some reliefs.

"So did I help?" asked Haknyeon

"More than you could possibly imagine" said Sunwoo

"If that so then I'm truly happy" said Haknyeon

"Thank you hyung" said Sunwoo, getting up.

"Good luck Sunwoo, I really hope everything work out for you and Eric" said Haknyeon

"I can't thank you enough hyung" said Sunwoo

"You're my new brother, this is the least I can do for you" said Haknyeon

_________________________________________________

  
"Do you see Haknyeon, Juyeon ah?" asked Chanhee

"No why?" asked Juyeon

"He will help me cooking today" said Chanhee

"I thought he's still in school?" asked Juyeon

"No he's home already, since an hour ago" said Chanhee

"Talking about being home, why are you home already? And why are you making pasta suddenly?" asked Chanhee

Juyeon just shrugged, "Just.." said Juyeon

"Chanhee hyung, I'm here" said Haknyeon as he entered the kitchen, "Oh Juyeon hyung? You're here too" 

"Yup, I'm making pasta" said Juyeon

"And that's why we'll be cooking mini pizzas and salad" said Chanhee, "I have to change menu because of Lee Juyeon" 

Juyeon just snickered at Chanhee's remark.

"What can I help hyung?" said Haknyeon as he moved to wash his hands.

"Do you know how to make salad, Haknyeon ah?" asked Chanhee

"Of course, salad's easy" said Haknyeon

"Then you can make the salad and I'll make the mini pizzas" said Chanhee

"Okay hyung" said Haknyeon

Juyeon's presence actually made it harder for Haknyeon to focus, he couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at the older. He had to mentally slap himself to get a grip of himself before he destroyed the food.

"Haknyeon ah, how's school?" asked Chanhee

"It's good hyung, everyone is very nice to me" said Haknyeon

"That's great" said Chanhee, "By the way hyung, I've read you book" said Haknyeon

"Really?" asked Chanhee, "Yeah just finished yesterday and your book is so good" said Haknyeon

"Thank you Haknyeon ah" said Chanhee

Juyeon was making the pasta's sauce, Haknyeon was still cutting the fruits, while Chanhee was decorating the pizza's doughs.

It was rather quiet, just the sound of boiling water and knife chopping sound.

But the quiet was gone immediately when someone suddenly slammed the door open with a big force followed by a loud voice, surprising the three of them.

"JACOB HYUNGGG!!!" 

"YAHHH SON YOUNGJAE!! CAN'T YOU OPEN THE DOOR SLOWLY?!!" yelled Chanhee back

"Haknyeon ah? Are you okay?" asked Juyeon as he saw him grimacing from pain and the bleeding finger.

But Haknyeon wasn't answering, only when Juyeon's hand touched his shoulder he flinched.

"See! You made Haknyeon cut his fingers" said Chanhee, pointing to Haknyeon's finger.

"I'm so sorry hyung, I didn't mean to" said Eric, feeling really guilty. He was just looking for Jacob.

"Haknyeon ah, let's wash the blood" said Juyeon as he gently pulled the man to the sink. Haknyeon followed but his mouth was shut thight.

"Does it hurt?" asked Juyeon as he put Haknyeon hand under the water.

"Haknyeon ah" called Juyeon softly.

"Uh..yes hyung?" Haknyeon finally seemed to come back again.

"Does you finger hurt?" asked Juyeon

"A little hyung" said Haknyeon but his eyes were looking down.

"Here Haknyeon ah, patch the cuts with this" said Chanhee

"I'll do it" said Juyeon

Eric was cleaning the blood droplets on the table, that guy felt so guilty for his actions.

"There you go" said Juyeon,

"Haknyeon ah, are you okay?" asked Juyeon as he lifted Haknyeon's chin up with of his hand while the other hand was still holding Haknyeon's wounded hand.

Juyeon felt something was wrong, was the cuts that bad? Did it hurt so much?

When he looked at the younger's eyes, there was this sadness on those orbs but not even two seconds later, that emotion was gone already.

"Huh? I'm.. I'm fine hyung... It's only a small cut" said Haknyeon, "Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"I'm glad if you're okay Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon, slowly letting go of Haknyeon's hand.

"I'm good hyung, let's continue cooking hyung" said Haknyeon

"Haknyeon hyung, I'm so sorry" said Eric

"It's fine Eric ah, just be careful next time, okay?" said Haknyeon, "Yes hyung, I'm sorry" said Eric

"Haknyeon ah, I'll cook the salad and you just go and rest" said Chanhee

"Hyung, it's only a small cut... I can continue cooking, besides I'm almost done" said Haknyeon

"Fine then but you should be careful too" said Chanhee

"Of course hyung" said Haknyeon, "Juyeon hyung, thank you once again for treating my finger" said Haknyeon

"No worries" said Juyeon

Haknyeon almost had a panic attack from seeing the cut and the blood, it surely did bring up some bad memories.

But when he thought about it again, there was one thing that caught his mind, what stopped him from having an episode. It was the warm and steady hands on his own.

He certainly wouldn't forget how warm and safe Juyeon's hands were. He might as well long for it too in the future.

.

.

.

To be continued


	6. Sunwoo's Coming Out

"You got this babe" said Eric

"Thank you Eric ah" said Sunwoo

They were in front of Sunwoo's house, Eric was sitting on his motorcycle while Sunwoo was standing next to him.

"Don't go too far Eric ah, okay?" asked Sunwoo

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting at the park" said Eric

"I can do this Eric ah, I have to" said Sunwoo

"Are you saying that to me or to yourself?" asked Eric

".....Both I guess" said Sunwoo

"Everything will be okay" said Eric

"I hope you're right...... See you later Eric ah" said Sunwoo

"Bye babe" said Eric as he put on his helmet again

After Eric left, Sunwoo took one deep breath as he turned to face his parents's house.

Sunwoo was determined to come out to his parents tonight, there was no doubt in his mind and heart but the nervous feeling was still there.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad" greeted Sunwoo as he met them on the living room. There was another person there, the girl.

"Sunwoo ya, I miss you" said Sunwoo's mother

"How are you son?" asked Sunwoo's father

"Miss you too Mom and I'm good Dad" said Sunwoo,

"Take a sit Sunwoo ah, there's someone I want you to meet" said Sunwoo's mother.

"This is Lee Seung-ri, her mother is my bestfriend" said Sunwoo's mother.

The girl looked at Sunwoo as she flashed him her smile and Sunwoo returned it. She was pretty, he gave that but Sunwoo was not attracted to her.

"Her age is the same as you and she just graduated from a university in England, you know" said Sunwoo's mother.

"Sunwoo ya, why don't you take her and show her our garden?" asked Sunwoo's father

"Yes Dad" said Sunwoo as he stood up, "Let's go Seungri-ssi" said Sunwoo

The girl bowed a little to both of Sunwoo's parents before he followed Sunwoo who was already walking ahead.

"So here we are" said Sunwoo

"It's nice Sunwoo-ssi" said Seungri

"Let's sit there" said Sunwoo, pointing to a garden swing.

Now that they were seated, no one was starting a conversation. Maybe this was the calm before the storm or maybe not.

"I have...." "You don't..."

Both of them spoke at the same time and that made them laughed, at least some of the awkwardness had diminished.

"You first" said Sunwoo and the girl nodded.

"You don't like me, do you?" asked the girl

"What? No... I mean we just met and I can't just say that I don't like you" said Sunwoo and the girl let out a small laugh.

"You know that our parents will eventually expect us to get married, right?" asked Seungri

"Yeah I know and about that.." Sunwoo didn't know how to tell the girl without hurting her feeling.

"It's alright, I don't want to end up in a relationship where both partners aren't happy" said Seungri

"I can't date you or marry you" said Sunwoo, "I'm sorry but I can't"

"Why? There's time for us to know each other and we may end up liking each other" said Seungri

"I can't because I'm in a relationship with someone I truly love right now" said Sunwoo

"Ah I understand, who is this lucky girl? Can I know her name?" asked Seungri and Sunwoo was silent.

That girl wasn't stupid, she knew from Sunwoo's expression right away the reason Sunwoo was silent to her question.

"Who is the lucky guy?" asked Seungri and Sunwoo immediately looked at her, surprised.

"How... How do you know?" asked Sunwoo

"I could tell" said Seungri

"His name is Eric and he is a wonderful guy.... I'm the lucky one to be with him" said Sunwoo

"I suspect your parents don't know about you two?" asked Seungri

"Nope but I'm about to tell them tonight" said Sunwoo

"Great, that's good" said Seungri

"I'm so sorry Seungri-ssi.... I don't know how to tell you without hurting your feeling" said Sunwoo

"I'm just a little sad because you know, no one ever rejected me" said Seungri, "Well, there's always a first, right?"

"It's fine Sunwoo-ssi, I'm not mad" said Seungri, "Thank you Seungri-ssi" said Sunwoo

"So how do you want to play this? I can pretend that I have an urgent thing to do and can't stay for dinner or we can just tell them that we're no match for each other?" asked Seungri, "I'll go with whatever plan you want" said Seungri

"I'll tell them that we're now friends but that's it, no more and that I need to tell them something important" said Sunwoo

"Alright then, let's go" said Seungri

It was a nerve-wracking thing to do, telling his parents that he and the girl couldn't be more spesial than friends.

But the work was done and there was a clear disillusionment on his parents's face.

"Good luck Sunwoo-ssi" said Seungri as they both stood on his door.

"Thank you Seungri-ssi" said Sunwoo, they ended their conversation with a hug and they even exchanged phone numbers.

Sunwoo was glad that Seungri was really mature at handling things and such an easygoing girl. If he was not in this position, if he wasn't into guys and wasn't dating Eric, he might actually fall for her.

When he was back at the living room, his parents's expression hadn't change yet. He started to think that maybe this was a bad time.

"So care to tell me why you can't date her? Why did you make such a stupid decision?" asked Sunwoo's mother.

"There's something that I need to tell you Mom, Dad but I need you to think clearly" said Sunwoo

"What is it Son?" asked Sunwoo's father

Sunwoo took a deep breath, he could do this.

"I'm... I'm gay" said Sunwoo

There, he finally unloaded the burden on his shoulders for years.

"What?" asked Sunwoo's mother, "Am I hearing this, right? You're kidding, right?" 

"Are you dating Eric?" asked Sunwoo's father

Another deep breath, "Yes, I am" said Sunwoo

"Since when?" asked his father, "Since college and I love him so much, Dad" said Sunwoo

"No! He must be the one that changed you, right?!" accused his mother

"That's not true Mom! He did nothing to me, I was the one who came out to him first" said Sunwoo

"This is not who you are Sunwoo-ya" said his mother

"This is exacty who I am Mom" said Sunwoo, "And I still love both of you, I'm still your son" 

"You're not!! My son would never do this to me!" said his mother

"Mom please, I've been carrying this burden to tell you for years..... I want my parents to accept me for who I truly am" said Sunwoo

"I can't, I won't... You've disappointed me" said Sunwoo's mother

"Mom please.." pleaded Sunwoo

"You're no longer my son" said Sunwoo's mother.

"Why?..... MOM!!" Sunwoo panicked because his mom just passed out.

"Wake up Mom!" said Sunwoo as he softly patted his mother's cheek.

"Sunwoo ah.." called his father and Sunwoo shifted his attention at him.

"Just leave" said his father, "Just leave for now, your mother will faint again if she sees you when she wakes up" said his father

Sunwoo slowly removed his hands from his mother as he started to walk to the door.

He couldn't believe that he just got kicked out of the house by his parents with a chance he would not be welcomed there again.

"Sunwoo ah" called his father right before his hand touched the door.

"I love you son, your mother's too.... Give us time and we'll try to understand this" said his father

"Thank you Dad, I love you too Dad... Tell mom I love her and I'm sorry" said Sunwoo before he opened the door.

_'Pick me up'_

The moment Eric got that text, he immediately started his motorcycle and drove to Sunwoo's house which only took five minutes.

He found Sunwoo standing in front of the gate and judging by how gloomy he was, Eric knew that his parents's reactions were not good.

"Hey baby, hop on.. I'll bring you somewhere else" said Eric as he handed the helmet.

Without words Sunwoo did what he was told and wrapped his arms tightly around Eric's waist.

Eric brought him to the park from he was before because it was night and no one was around so they would have privacy there.

"I'm here for you baby" said Eric after they sat on one of the benches.

Sunwoo started to cry, he could no longer hold back his tears.

"Ssshh baby, I'm here for you" said Eric as he wrapped his hands around Sunwoo's back.

Sunwoo wrapped his arms around Eric's waist again, putting his forehead on the latter's shoulder.

"They're disappointed at me Eric ah, my mother doesn't want me to be her son again..... She fainted Eric ah" cried Sunwo

Sunwoo wrapped his arms tighter as his cries got louder. Eric stroked the back of Sunwoo's head softly, his heart ached for him.

"I wish it was anger Eric ah, maybe the pain will be less than this" cried Sunwoo

"I'm here for you Sunwoo ah, we're gonna get through this together" said Eric, "I'm sure your parents will change, just let the time be the answer"

They stayed in that position for hours, Eric kept holding his lover until his crying stopped.

"Are you tired?" asked Eric and Sunwoo just nodded.

Sunwoo lost his strength from crying too much that he just let Eric took the lead.

"Let's go home so you can sleep on our bed" said Eric before he kissed the guy's forehead.

  
_________________________________________________

  
Haknyeon woke up feeling sick, nausea in his stomach. He quickly ran to the bedroom, feared that he'd vomit on his own bed.

But as he crouched down in front of the closet, nothing came out. It was only a dry heaving.

After few minutes of trying to throw up without result, he flushed the closet.

'What's wrong with me?' thought Haknyeon as he washed his face and gargled.

"Who's in there?" Haknyeon's heard Sangyeon's voice followed with knocks on the door.

"It's Haknyeon, hyung... I'm almost done" said Haknyeon, washing his hands.

"Haknyeon ah, are you sick... I heard the sound of you vomiting" said Sangyeon when Haknyeon opened the door.

"I'm fine hyung, just feeling nause a little" said Haknyeon

"Do you want to go to the hospital with me?" asked Sangyeon

"No I'm good hyung, I'll be fine after drinking medicine and getting some sleep" said Haknyeon

"Alright then, but you need to come to me if it gets worse, okay?" asked Sangyeon

"Yes hyung, thank you" said Haknyeon before he walked back to his room, leaving a worry-looking Sangyeon.

Now his head hurt a little too and that confused him more.

"Did I eat something wrong?" mumbled Haknyeon

Deciding to ignore it, he forced himself to fall back asleep.

.

.

.

To be continued


	7. A Fight In The Morning

"Jacob hyung is going with me!!!" 

"No! He is going with me!!" 

"You already went to the movie with him!!"

"And you already went to eat dinner with him alone!!"

"Guys C'mon, don't be like this"

It was only morning but the house was already filled with screamings.

The first one belonged to Kevin, the second one belonged to Sangyeon, while the last one belonged to Jacob.

Jacob felt like his head was about to break. Those two wouldn't stop fighting about who's going with him and who's not.

They hadn't even asked him whether he agreed to go or not.

"Sangyeon hyung, Kevin ah, please stop fighting" said Jacob

"Tell us first Jacob ah, you're going out with me tonight, right?" asked Sangyeon, grabbing Jacob's right wrist.

"You're going with me instead, right?" asked Kevin, grabbing Jacob's left wrist.

Honestly Jacob didn't want to choose one of them because he was afraid to hurt their feeling.

"He is going with me!!" "No he's not!!"

At this point they were already playing tug with Jacob as the thing. 

"Guys stop it please..." said Jacob, his arms were starting to hurt.

"Hey what are you doing? You're hurting Jacob hyung!!" said Chanhee who just arrived there and immediately pulled Sangyeon's hand and Kevin's hand off Jacob forcefully.

Then Chanhee pulled Jacob to his side, away from those two's reach.

"The two of you are being very immature, you know that, right?" asked Chanhee

"Stay out of this Chanhee ya!" said Kevin

"Why don't we go all together?" suggested Jacob

"NO!!" yelled both of them that made Jacob and Chanhee had to close their ears.

"Hey it's still morning, stop fighting!" snapped Changmin who was disturbed by their childish fight.

"Do not interfere Changmin ah!" said Sangyeon

"Jacob hyung, how about choosing not to go at all?" asked Changmin.

"Jacob hyung has to choose" said Kevin

"Why do I have to?" asked Jacob

"Way to go Jacob hyung!!" cheered Hyunjae from the stairs.

Sangyeon and Kevin hadn't stopped battling with their words and Jacob felt like he had to do something.

"Sangyeon hyung, Kevin ah, you both need to stop fighting or I won't go anywhere with any of you at all" said Jacob

Jacob rarely threatened anyone so after hearing what he said, both of them finally kept their mouths shut.

"Thank you" said Jacob

"Tonight the three of us will go together to a place I choose" said Jacob, "All three of us or not at all" 

"... Fine..." said Kevin but his face showed dissatisfaction.

"As long as I get to go with you" said Sangyeon

"Now that the problem has been solved, go back to your own business and leave Jacob hyung alone" said Chanhee, dragging Jacob with him.

"That brat!" muttered Sangyeon under his breath.

Sangyeon and Kevin exchanged one last angry look before they separated to their own way.

The loud voices actually reached the second floor up until Younghoon's room.

Haknyeon who was still deep in his sleep was also woken up by their loud voices. He thought that he would feel better on the next day but apparently he was proved wrong.

The nausea was still there, his headache was worse, and now his back also hurt. The loud voices certainly didn't help him any better.

"What's wrong with me?" mumbled Haknyeon

Feeling the push to vomit, he quickly got down from his bed and rushed to the bathroom.

"Good morning Haknyeon ah"

Haknyeon didn't have time to greet Juyeon back as the urge was getting bigger and bigger.

Juyeon noticed something wrong because he didn't greet him back, and the younger's expression was weird too. He was worried at him so he followed the younger who went into the bathroom.

"Haknyeon ah, is everything okay in there?' asked Juyeon as he heard Haknyeon regurgitating everything he had eaten.

Inside the bathroom, Haknyeon was feeling frustation again. Nothing came out again, it was another dry heaving.

"Haknyeon ah" called Juyeon as he knocked the door.

"I'm... I'm fine hyung" said Haknyeon as he got up to the sink.

"Are you sure?" asked Juyeon

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon after he briefly splashed his face with the water.

Didn't want to worry the older any longerz he quickly opened the door.

"Are you sick? Why did you vomit?" asked Juyeon

"I might have caught a cold hyung" said Haknyeon

Without warning, Juyeon suddenly put his right palm on the younger's forehead.

"You're a little warm Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"Uh..really?" asked Haknyeon trying to suppress his blush.

"Why don't you take a day off from school and just focusing on resting?" asked Juyeon

"Yeah that's sound like a good idea" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon was about to take one step when all of sudden his body lost its strength even for standing only.

"Woah Haknyeon ah, be careful" said Juyeon as he caught him before the younger's knees hit the floor.

"Thank... Thank you hyung.." said Haknyeon

"Let me help you getting to your bed" said Juyeon

Juyeon had his arms around Haknyeon's body, preventing him from falling to the floor again.

"Juyeon ah? Haknyeon ah? What's wrong with Haknyeon? Is he still sick?" asked Sangyeon as they passed each other near the stairs.

"Yes hyung, he just vomited" said Juyeon

"It's just a cold hyung" said Haknyeon, somehow he sounded weak at the moment.

"I'll bring you some medicine okay?" asked Sangyeon, rushing to his own room.

"Let's go Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

The walk was rather slow and Haknyeon felt like he just ran a marathon.

"Slowly Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon as he helped him laying down on his bed.

Sangyeon entered the room with a medicine and a glass of water on his hands.

"Here, this is paracetamol... If it doesn't get better, you should go to the hospital" said Sangyeon

"Thank you Sangyeon hyung, Juyeon hyung" said Haknyeon

"I'll tell Jacob hyung to inform the school about your absence" said Juyeon

"Sleep Haknyeon ah" said Sangyeon

After they left, it didn't take a long time before Haknyeon fell asleep again.

_________________________________________________

  
_**Haknyeon woke up feeling sore and hurt on every part of his body.** _

_**"Darling?"** _

_**He knew that voice, the voice that gave him nightmares.** _

_**"I'm glad you're awake my darling"** _

_**Haknyeon was silent even when the doctor examined him.** _

_**"I'm sorry that I wasn't home when it happened" that man was very good at faking his emotion.** _

_**'Wasn't home? You're the one who did it to me!' Haknyeon wanted to scream at him but he was scared.** _

_**"Crushed by that very big closet must have scared you, right?" His hand caressed his hair but he felt no emotion in it.** _

_**What a manipulative guy, putting a show in front of the doctors.** _

_**"Don't worry darling.... As soon as we get home, I'll get rid of that closet"** _

_**Haknyeon could feel the hand on his hand slightly gripping.** _

_**"Th..thank you... babe.." croacked Haknyeon and his boyfriend smiled at him.** _

_**A warm smile that melted all eyes there, if only they knew the truth.** _

_**He knew that from that moment, he was completely under his grasp.** _

Haknyeon woke up panting. 

The dream wasn't that bad but it was still a nightmare and his body was covered in sweats. He was still trying to catch his breath.

It was 3 p.m and that meant he had slept for hours and he was feeling better, the headache was still there but much less painful.

Now that he felt better, he was feeling kinda hungry and some food would be great right now.

As he walked to the kitchen, Haknyeon presumed that no one was home so he just gonna cook for himself whatever ingredients on the fridge.

To his luck, there was meat there and after some frying, it was eating time.

_"Hey hyung, what are you eating?"_

"Gosh Eric! You scared me" gasped Haknyeon

"Sorry I don't mean to scare you hyung" said Eric

"It's fine, I just thought that no one is home"

"Sunwoo and I are taking a day off, Sunwoo is a little sick and I need to take care of him" said Eric

"Can I ask something? If you don't mind" said Haknyeon

"Yeah sure" said Eric

"Could it be that he's feeling sick have something to do with his visit to his parents's house?" asked Haknyeon

"You knew?" asked Eric, surprised.

"He told me few days back, asking for my opinion....... I'm guessing it went bad?" asked Haknyeon

"Sadly it did.." said Eric slowly.

"That's sad but the truth is sometimes painful...... Take a good care of him, will ya?" asked Haknyeon

"No need to ask, I will" said Eric

"By the way I'm eating meat, want some?" asked Hanyeon 

"No thanks, I'm just gonna grab some orange juice" said Eric, moving to the fridge.

Haknyeon started to put the meat inside his mouth while standing, his food was on the kitchen countertop.

But strangely after few bites, his nausea was back and it hit real hard. He had no time to run to the bathroom and the closest thing was the sink.

"Hyung are you okay?" asked Eric as he quickly went to the older's side, patting his back softly.

Everything he just ate before was out again.

"I'm fine" said Haknyeon after rinsing his mouth.

"You just threw up so fine is kinda hard to believe" said Eric

"Seriously I'm fine, the meat just tastes different" said Haknyeon, he sat down on the chair with the help of Eric.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I heard that you had vomited this morning" said Eric

"Well I've been feeling sick lately, like for no reason though.... Out of the blue I feel the urge to vomit and my head hurts all the time" said Haknyeon, "This cold is surely a bad one" 

"Talking about that, do you want to know something funny hyung?" asked Eric

"Yeah tell me, I really need a distraction right now" said Haknyeon

"My older sister had the symptoms as you do and it turned out that she did have a really bad cold which lasted for a week...." said Eric

"Then my cousin, twenty six, went under the same things like you, he would puke every morning or when he ate something too strong, his head and his back would hurt too and do you know what happened to him?" asked Eric

"What?" asked Haknyeon

"He was pregnant, can you believe that?"

Haknyeon was frozen out of surprise, something that Eric said had stuck in his mind.

"Yeah.. What.. What a surprise" said Haknyeon

"I know, right?!" exclaimed Eric and Haknyeon tried his best to smile at him.

"Anyway, I need to go back to Sunwoo..... You good or do you need my help getting back to your room?" asked Eric

"No I'm good but thanks" said Haknyeon

Eric nodded then grabbed his orange juices before he walked out the room.

The moment Eric left the room, Haknyeon felt like fainting again.

This couldn't possibly be happening.

.

.

.

To be continued


	8. Another Twist In His Life

Haknyeon was pacing around his room, there was something in his hand.

Everytime he stood still, one of his feet would tap impatiently to the floor. He would bit his finger nails and ruffled his hair out of frustation.

This behavior of his, all showed signs of edginess. The doubt in his mind and his heart to use the thing on his hand.

Haknyeon desperately wanted to know the truth but he was afraid that it would be a painful one.

He would be very grateful if this thing proved his conjecture wrong but If his conjecture was proved right, he wasn't sure if he would be able handle it.

"What should I do?" whispered Haknyeon

Right at this moment he really wanted to go to one of his housemates like Jacob or Sangyeon. He could really use their opinions.

But then again, no one knew fully about his past, only Jacob knew but sketchy.

"I'm sure I'm just being paranoid" whispered Haknyeon, trying to convince himself.

"Yeah I'm sure everything is alright" said Haknyeon

He put the object on his pocket just before he exited his bedroom.

_________________________________________________

  
"Baby.." called Eric

It had been a few days since Sunwoo last visit to his parents's house and his heart was still grieving.

Sunwoo looked much like a walking ghost, he was certainly not as bright as he had always been. Even at work, he would stop talking to his co-worker and his smile was rarely being seen.

"I know what you're going through right now is heavy but please don't torture yourself" said Eric

They were currently in bed, trying to sleep in another gloomy night.

"I know... I'm sorry" said Sunwoo, he had his head leaning on Eric's chest.

If Sunwoo was hurting then Eric was hurting too.

"Look, even the sky is crying for you.... It's killing me to see you in this state" said Eric, it was raining pretty hard outside.

"It hurts Eric ah, it still does" said Sunwoo, he was already in the verge of crying again. "Neither Mom nor Dad has called me and I can't even call or text because I'm afraid they will reject it"

"I know it's not the same but you have me, you have my parents... Whatever you need, we will be there for you... I will be there for you, always" said Eric

"I know my mom has sent mean texts to you Eric ah" said Sunwoo

Eric was silent because what Sunwoo said was true.

"I'm hurting you too Eric ah" said Sunwoo

"No you're not" exclaimed Eric

"I'm really glad that you finally told the truth to your parents and I have no regrets of supporting you to do that" said Eric, he softly rested his hand under Sunwoo's chin and lifted his head a bit.

"I can handle this, your mom would probably get bored at sending me texts so she'd stop eventually" said Eric, "You don't have to feel bad to me"

"We love each other, we care about each other so let me take care of you now.... Don't push me away and don't hide your feeling from me, we've talked about this before" said Eric

"Vent your emotions to me as well, talk to me" said Eric

"I love you Eric ah, I'm so lucky to be in love with you" said Sunwoo

"There, some of my cheekiness boyfriend's attitude is back" said Eric that put a small laugh on Sunwoo's face.

"I love you too Sunwoo ya" said Eric

Eric slowly leaned closer until there was no more distance between their lips.

The kiss was a sweet one, just two guys pouring their emotions out, no lust involved.

When Eric pulled back, Sunwoo didn't even bother to hide his whines from the loss contact.

"Talk to me from now on okay?" asked Eric

Sunwoo nodded slowly

"About anything, just anything and I will always be willing to listen to my beautiful boyfriend" said Eric

"Stop making me blush, I shouldn't be at this time" said Sunwoo, leaning back to his chest.

"You're so cute" said Eric, giving one last kiss to Sunwoo's forehead.

"Now let's go to sleep" said Eric, pulling the comforter up to their shoulder.

"Sleep well my darling" said Eric

"You too love" said Sunwoo, closing his eyes and snuggled further into the fabric of Eric's clothes.

"Tomorriw will be better, right?" whispered Sunwoo

"Yeah, it will be" said Eric

_________________________________________________

  
Haknyeon didn't want to look at the result. His fear was as big as the ocean and his doubt was back too

Would it better if he didn't know?

But if his fear was true then sooner or later the changes on his body would be evident.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, both hands were gripping the object, covering a certain part of it.

"God please help me..." whispered Haknyeon

Taking one deep breath then releasing it slowly, then another one and another one as he tried to slow his heartbeats down.

Haknyeon slowly let his left hand go so now only his right hand which was holding the object and only his right thumb that was covering the certain part.

"Please be minus... Please be minus..." chanted Haknyeon

Haknyeon finally moved his thumb away, he could see crystal clear what the result was.

It was not a minus, it was a freaking damn plus.

He felt his whole body shook, the pregnancy test on his hand fell to the floor along with his own body who slumped down to the floor.

"No... No..." 

His tears rolled down immediately, his nightmare had just become the reality.

Haknyeon had to use both of his hands to cover his mouth in order that his cries wouldn't be heard from outside. Thankfully the pelting rain was also helping him conceal the sound.

The result was vivid, it was not a bad cold like he thought.

Ju Haknyeon was pregnant.

Suddenly the heavy loads on his shoulders were back and he didn't know what to do.

And after two hours straight of weeping on the floor, he had kinda made up his mind.

He couldn't do this alone, he just couldn't bear the pain alone anymore.

.

.

.

To be continued


	9. Asking For Help

Jacob never thought that he'd see the kind sunshine ball, Ju Haknyeon, bawling his eyes out in front of him.

Yet here he was, standing on the older's doorway doing that exact thing.

Sangyeon who happened to be in his room that time was also surprised to see the sight.

"Haknyeon ah, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Jacob

"Hyung.... He..help.. me" 

"What happened?..... Let's go inside" said Jacob as he gently pulled Haknyeon into his room.

Jacob led Haknyeon to sit on his bed before he took a sit himself next to him.

"Haknyeon ah, can Sangyeon hyung stay?" asked Jacob, "If you only need me, I can ask him to go" 

"Whatever suits you Haknyeon ah" said Sangyeon as he crouched down in front of Haknyeon.

"Y..you.. can.. stay..." said Haknyeon

Well Sangyeon is both a doctor and a good person so he figured that it wouldn't hurt if he stayed, two is better than one in this case.

"Now tell me what happened Haknyeon ah?" asked Jacob "Who made you cry?"

Haknyeon was silent, instead he took the pregnanct test from his pocket and showed it to them. His hand was shaking badly.

Sangyeon and Jacob furrowed their eyebrows. Why would Haknyeon showed them a pregnancy test?

"It's a plus, who's pregnant Haknyeon ah?" asked Sangyeon after he took the stick from Haknyeon's hand.

"Oh no.... Are you pregnant Haknyeon ah?" asked Jacob

Haknyeon's cries that got louder was the answer for their question.

"With him?" asked Jacob and Haknyeon slowly nodded between his hiccups.

Jacob's expression turned into horror, he couldn't believe that this was happening to the poor guy.

"Congratulation Haknyeon ah but why are your expression like that, and you too Jacob ah?" asked Sangyeon, he didn't get them right now.

"Do you want me to tell Sangyeon hyung or do you want to tell him yourself?" asked Jacob gently. He had recovered from the shock and now feeling bad for the guy.

"My..myself" stuttered Haknyeon

"Okay then..... Sangyeon hyung, you better sit properly for this one" said Jacob and Sangyeon moved from his position to sit on the other side of Haknyeon.

"Take your time Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

Haknyeon took few minutes to calm down as much as possible before he started to tell the story.

"....So before I moved here, I was in relationship with this guy..." began Haknyeon.

"He.. he was... vi..violent with me... He liked to hit me, called names, but he... he always said sorry afterwards, promising that he'd change... I was stupid to believe him"

Sangyeon was shocked when he heard Haknyeon's explanation. He couldn't imagine what he had gone through.

"I.. I was able to hold up for two years... until... until one night he came home really drunk and... he.. he" Haknyeon's breath started to hitch and his heart beat faster.

"Take your time Haknyeon ah.... Don't force yourself" said Jacob

"He raped me that night.... Hyung, I stood no chance against him" 

"Haknyeon ah..." whispered Jacob

"For two years I refused to have any child with him because I don't want my child to experience what I have" 

"This is why I finally left, I need to run from him so I moved to this house, changed my number, and quit my old job"

"And when I thought that he has no more control of me, he proved me wrong again...... What if he knows that I'm carrying his baby?" asked Haknyeon

"Haknyeon ah, we could sue him for rape... At least that would keep him away from you and your baby" suggested Sangyeon

"We can't....... He's my husband and he is very good at manipulating people... He will convince anyone that it was my fault, it is always like that. Just like my parents" said Haknyeon

That shocked Sangyeon and Jacob again, they originally thought that the relationship was only in dating stage, they didn't expect it to be a marital relationship.

"What do you mean Haknyeon ah?" asked Sangyeon

"Our marriage was an arranged marriage for business and my parents were smitten at him the moment they saw him" said Haknyeon, 

"Everytime I told my parents that we were having a fight... They always thought that it was my fault and he was doing a good job at convincing them that"

"Have you asked for a divorce Haknyeon ah?" asked Jacob

"When I left Seoul, I hired a lawyer to give the paper to him but I never hear back from her...."

"Haknyeon ah, I need to ask this" said Sangyeon

"What do you want to do with the baby? Do you want to keep the baby or let the baby go?" asked Sangyeon

"You need to be sure with your choice Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

"I.... I don't know hyung..." cried Haknyeon

"You can have time to think about this, have as much as time you need" said Jacob

"We'll support whatever your choice is" said Sangyeon

"Th..thank you hyung" said Haknyeon, "And hyungs, can we keep this between us?"

"Of course, our lips are sealed" said Jacob, "Your secret is safe with us" said Sangyeon

"Now you should probably get some rest" said Jacob

"Can I... Can I sleep here?" asked Haknyeon

"Of course, you can sleep here all you want" said Jacob

"Thank you Jacob hyung and Sangyeon hyung too" said Haknyeon

  
"Jacob hyung..... Are you asleep?" whispered Haknyeon

"Hmm, not yet. Why?" asked Jacob

"I can't sleep.... My emotion is up and down, it's still a mess" said Haknyeon

"I know but you need to try to get some sleep" said Jacob

"Should I be happy hyung? I'm carrying my own baby even though the father is a monster?" asked Haknyeon after few minutes of silence.

"Well I think you should just focus on the first thing, that you're carrying your own flesh and blood" said Jacob

"We'll figure out how to keep him away from you as time goes, we'll try our best to keep him in the dark about your baby" said Jacob

"I'm not gonna let him come near you again, I promise you Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

"Okay" said Haknyeon quietly

"...Haknyeon ah.." called Jacob

"Yes hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"May I know how old is your pregnancy?" asked Jacob

"Hmm let's see.... Around two months? More or less" said Haknyeon

"That explains your sickness these past days" said Jacob

"It does, my nausea, my headache, my cramps..... Morning sickness sucks" said Haknyeon

"Just wait until your hormones are playing with your emotions... My brother used to complain to me about his wife's mood swings, how it was torturing him" said Jacob

"Then how did he handle it?" asked Haknyeon

"He eventually found a way because he loves her and he cares so much about her and the baby too" said Jacob

Hearing that made Haknyeon felt worse again, he had no one that loved him. He was afraid that he'd driving everyone crazy.

"You have me Haknyeon ah..... I care so much about you and you have my love even only as brother but it's a big and deep love" said Jacob

"That's enough for me hyung" said Haknyeon, he needed a sincere love and he got it from his new housemates.

"You know what Haknyeon ah?" asked Jacob

"I'm super proud of you for leaving that man, he doesn't deserve you 'cause you are so much better than him" said Jacob

"T..thank you hyung.... I need that..." said Haknyeon, tearing up a little.

"One more question Haknyeon ah" said Jacob, "Go ahead hyung" said Haknyeon 

"You do realize that the others will notice the bump on your stomach, right? They will eventually" said Jacob

"...I know" said Haknyeon, "But for now and for me, that is a tomorrow problem..... I need to sort out the today's problem first"

"Besides hyung, I actually don't mind them finding out about my pregnancy but just not now" said Haknyeon

"If you need any help or anything, do not hesitate to ask me or Sangyeon hyung, you got it?" asked Jacob

"Thank you so much hyung, you all have been nothing but kind to me" said Haknyeon and a smile appeared on Jacob's face.

"Now we should really go to sleep" said Jacob

"Can you sing a song for me hyung? I've heard you sing and I think it'll help me to sleep" asked Haknyeon

"Sing? Hmmm...... Okay" said Jacob

After taking a minute to choose a song in his head, he finally began to sing with his honey-like voice.

_I know it's all you've got to just be strong_   
_And it's a fight just to keep it together_   
_I know you think that you are too far gone_   
_But hope is never lost_   
_Hope is never lost_

_Hold on, don't let go_   
_Hold on, don't let go_

_Just take one step closer_   
_Put one foot in front of the other_   
_You'll get through this_   
_Just follow the light in the darkness_   
_You're gonna be ok_

_I know your heart is heavy from those nights_   
_Just remember that you're a fighter_   
_You never know just what tomorrow holds_   
_And you're stronger than you know_   
_Stronger than you know_

_Hold on, don't let go_   
_Hold on, don't let go_

_Just take one step closer_   
_Put one foot in front of the other_   
_You'll get through this_   
_Just follow the light in the darkness_   
_One step closer_   
_Put one foot in front of the other_   
_You'll get through this_   
_Just follow the light in the darkness_   
_You're gonna be ok_

_And when the night is closing in_   
_Don't give up and don't give in_   
_This won't last it's not the end_   
_You're gonna be ok_

**[You're Gonna Be Ok - Brian & Jenn Johnson]**

"Sleep well brother" said Jacob when he saw that Haknyeon was already in deep slumber.

This time Haknyeon wasn't alone, this time he had people that cared about him and was willing to protect him at any cost.

.

.

.

To be continued


	10. Decision

Haknyeon pressed both of his hands on his face then rubbing it up to his hair. He was so tired of his problems.

Haknyeon was back at his own room, supposedly resting on Jacob and Sangyeon's order because Jacob made him took a day off again. He actually preferred working like yesterday than resting because that meant he'd busy and wouldn't have any chance to think about his problem.

**_"What do you want to do with the baby? Do you want to keep the baby or let the baby go?"_ **

Sangyeon's question kept ringing on his head but his answer was still the same, he didn't know.

The baby was innocent, no matter how their father was such a monster and how weak and pathetic Haknyeon was. 

And he always wanted a child but he had to bury that wish long time ago for his future child's good. He couldn't let his child grow up under his abusive husband's care.

But now that he was free and currently pregnant, he probably should consider that wish again.

So the last question was whether he was ready or not of being a parent in the very near future.

"Haknyeon ah, are you inside?" 

A voice was heard from outside his door along with soft knocks.

"Hang on" said Haknyeon as he walked to the door, he knew the voice well.

"Juyeon hyung" said Haknyeon

"Do you need something hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"I just want to check on you, I heard that you are taking a day off again so I'm worried that your cold got worse" said Juyeon

"Oh.. Not like that hyung, I just want to rest properly for one more day" said Haknyeon

"Well if you want to go to the doctor, I can take you there" said Juyeon

"I appreciate it hyung but it won't go that far" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon suddenly remembered something, the other day he accidentally saw Hyunjae and Younghoon making out.

So if what Sunwoo and Eric told him was true then Juyeon was really single at the moment.

But if Juyeon found out that he was pregnant, he feared that the older wouldn't want to be with him.

"Thank you hyung for checking on me" said Haknyeon

"No problem, just want to make sure you're fine" said Juyeon

"But why are you still home hyung? Do you take a day off too?" asked Haknyeon because Juyeon wouldn't go late to work just to check on him, right?

"Uhmm yes... I decided that I need to take a rest for one day" said Juyeon, only if the man in front of him knew that it was a lie.

"Ahh I see" said Haknyeon, a little disappointed.

"Want to eat lunch together with me? You know since we're the only ones at home, we could order some food" said Juyeon

"I... I'd like that hyung" said Haknyeon, avoiding Juyeon's eyes when he said it.

"See you at lunch then" said Juyeon

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

None of them seemed to want to bring the conversation to an end.

"Have a good rest Haknyeon ah, call me if you need something" said Juyeon

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"Later Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon, finally starting to leave his spot.

"Later hyung" said Haknyeon

When Haknyeon finally closed the door, he immediately leaned on it while holding his left chest.

His heart beat faster everytime he talked to, saw, or think about the older. 

"Stop it Haknyeon ah, he doesn't like you" whispered Haknyeon to himself.

"You won't have a chance with him" whispered Haknyeon as he was calming down.

Suddenly feeling a little pale, he decided to just lay on his bed and take a nap.

"I ordered chinese food, I hope you don't mind" said Juyeon as Haknyeon entered the dining room.

"I don't mind hyung" said Haknyeon as he took a sit in front of Juyeon.

There were some chinese dishes on the table, so tantalizing though he felt a little nausea again.

"How's your rest?" asked Juyeon

"It's good hyung, how's yours?" asked Haknyeon

"Same" said Juyeon

Haknyeon forced himself to eat quite a lot because now he knew that he had to feed two individuals. He was trying his best to suppress the urge to throw up.

"Here, have this" said Juyeon as he put a piece of food on Haknyeon's plate.

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

As Haknyeon ate, he felt like the older's eyes were on him for quite some times so he looked up from his plate.

"Is.. Is there something on my face hyung?" asked Haknyeon, feeling shy.

"What? No, I'm just... I'm just looking at your face" said Juyeon

"My face? But why hyung?" asked Haknyeon, his blush was back.

"It's beautiful" blurted Juyeon out

Haknyeon was definitely surprised at his blunt answer and it was all seen in his expression.

"Uhh.. I'm sorry Haknyeon ah, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. Sometimes I just speak withouth thinking" said Juyeon, rubbing his nape.

"It's fine hyung, just caught me by surprise" said Haknyeon, chuckling a little.

"I'm glad that you're eating well Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon, changing the topic quickly.

"I have to hyung so I can be healthy" said Haknyeon

"Yup that's right" said Juyeon, "I'm happy if you're healthy Haknyeon ah" 

Hearing that somehow made Haknyeon felt better.

"What are you doing after this Haknyeon ah?" asked Juyeon

"Hmm.... Don't know, maybe checking my students's homeworks and if I still have time, maybe watching tv as long as not resting, I'm tired of it" said Haknyeon

"Well resting is important though" said Juyeon

"What are you gonna do hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Watching tv cause it's been a while since I do" said Juyeon

"I guess then I'll excuse myself now hyung" said Haknyeon and Juyeon nodded.

_________________________________________________

  
"Changmin ah~" singsonged Chanhee, he was laying down on the couch in Changmin's studio

"Hmm what's wrong babe? Are you bored yet?" asked Changmin

"Yes~" whined Chanhee

"I'll be done in a minute babe" said Changmin still focusing on photographing the object in front of him.

"Changmin ah" called Chanhee, his tone's a little more serious now.

"Yes babe?" responded Changmin

"My mom called again and she asked the same questions again, it's the tenth this month" said Chanhee

"And the question is?" asked Changmin

"I quote 'When will you get married? Is Changmin going to propose to you? Are you guys even serious for marriage at all? You're at the right age for marriage and I want grandchildren', that's her exact words" said Chanhee

"I mean, it's not your responsibility to propose me, I can be the one who propose to you" said Chanhee

"Do you Chanhee ah?" asked Changmin, focusing his whole attention at Chanhee.

"Do I what?" asked Changmin

"Do you want to get serious with me? Do you want to marry me?" asked Changmin that made Chanhee sat up.

"What? Are you serious? Is that you proposing to me?" asked Chanhee

"Yes I am Choi Chanhee" said Changmin

Chanhee looked like he was considering it before saying a simple, 

"No" 

"What? Why?" asked Changmin, he was shocked at the cold rejection.

"Because this is not how I imagine when someone proposes to me" said Chanhee, he was back laying on the couch.

"What do you mean?" asked Changmin

"I want it to be very sweet and out of nowhere that I won't see it coming, I want it to be planted in my memory forever" said Chanhee

"So I need to do it again?" asked Changmin and he had to hold back a laugh at his silly boyfriend.

"Of course, if you want to marry me..... Because I know that I do.." said Chanhee, blush crept up his cheeks.

"Are you serious babe?" asked Changmin, he was happy to hear what Chanhee just said.

"Damn straight I am, so do it again in the sweetest way you could ever think of" said Chanhee

"Don't worry Choi Chanhee, I will prepare the perfect proposal for you" said Changmin

"Thank you babe" said Chanhee, looking at Changmin

"But there are three more things that will be planted in your memory forever though" said Changmin

"Three? What are they?" asked Chanhee

"Our wedding day, our first night,.."

"Yaah!!" yelled Chanhee as he threw a cushion at the latter, his face was as red as tomato.

"And the day our child was born" said Changmin

His last words shut Chanhee up fully before a smile spreaded across his face.

It was the sweetest smile Changmin had ever seen and he might just fall for the guy again.

"I love you" said Chanhee

"I love you too" said Changmin

"Now finish your work so we can finally get out from this place" said Chanhee, "And give me back the pillow" 

"Aye Aye cap" said Changmin

"By the way babe" said Chanhee

"Hmm" said Changmin

"Out of curiosity, who do you think will win Jacob's heart? Sangyeon hyung or Kevin?" asked Chanhee

"Don't you have a better thing to do than gossiping about those three?" asked Changmin as he was taking the last shoot.

"I'm not gossiping! Just answer my question" said Chanhee

"Firstly it's not my business, secondly I'm fine with whoever Jacob hyung ends up with. Who knows that he might end up with someone else?" said Changmin

"Ah you're no fun babe" said Chanhee

"Let's go, I'm done" said Changmin

"Can we have chicken for lunch?" asked Chanhee, getting up from the couch.

"Of course we can" said Changmin as he held out his hand.

"Yay! You're the best!" exclaimed Chanhee, taking Changmin's hand.

_________________________________________________

  
"Jacob hyung" called Haknyeon

"Yes Haknyeon ah, what do you want to tell me? Is it about the baby?" asked Jacob

They were currently talking on the backyard alone. Haknyeon made sure that no one was close to hear their conversation.

"Yes it is" said Haknyeon

"You know you can still have more time to think about it, right? You don't have to force yourself to find an answer in one day" said Jacob

"I know hyung but I've been thinking about this the whole day" said Haknyeon as he moved to stand near the pool.

"Alright then, what's your decision?" asked Jacob

"I'm gonna keep this baby, this is my own child" said Haknyeon, his tone was firm.

"I'm so happy to hear that Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

"And don't worry, I have your back on this Haknyeon ah........ I'll help you with anything as best as I can" said Jacob

"It means a lot to me, hyung" said Haknyeon

"Alright so our next step is to go to doctor and have them check on you and your baby" said Jacob, "We can go to where Sangyeon hyung works" 

"Okay, I'll talk to Sangyeon hyung soon" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon was too immersed in conversation with Jacob that he didn't realized that his phone was buzzing on the table.

That table was located next to the pool chair, few feet behind them.

His phone buzzed several times and were all ignored by him.

And before the screen light went off again, there was few words that supposed to be the caller's id, under the words 'Incoming Call'

The words were,

Incoming Call  
Uknown Number

Or maybe it was not as unknown as it seemed.

.

.

.

To be continued


	11. The Unknown Number

Right as Haknyeon saw the unknown number, his heart immediately beat two times faster.

Jacob must have sensed how he became tense out of sudden.

"Who's calling you?" asked Jacob, a little worried

"Don't know hyung" said Haknyeon

"Are you sure? You look pretty tense" said Jacob

"It's unknown number and I don't recognize the number but what if it's him? It's possible that he changed his number" said Haknyeon

"Okay first thing first, you need to calm down" said Jacob as he put his hand on the younger's back.

"I can't hyung" said Haknyeon, he knew that he was close from hyperventilating.

"How about this? I'll call back that number from your phone and pretend that it's my number so if it's really him, he will think that he calls the wrong number" said Jacob "If he buys it then he won't bother you ever again" 

"O..okay hyung let's do that" said Haknyeon as he gave his phone to Jacob.

Just when Jacob was about to press the call button, a call went it. It was the exact numbers he was about to hit.

Without hesitation Jacob pressed the green button and then changed the call into speaker mode.

"Jacob's speaking" said Jacob

"Uhmm sorry I think I must've called the wrong number" 

It was a woman's voice and was really familiar to Haknyeon's ears.

"Jiwoo noona?" called Haknyeon

"Haknyeon ah? Are you there?" 

"It's okay Jacob hyung, this is Jiwoo noona, my divorce lawyer and a close friend of mine" said Haknyeon

"Hello, I'm Jacob..... Haknyeon's new housemate" said Jacob

"I'm Jiwoo and as you heard, I'm his divorce lawyer" said Jiwoo

"Why do you call noona? And why do you use another number?" asked Haknyeon

"My phone was stolen two days ago" said Jiwoo

"I need to tell you something Haknyeon ah, in private" said Jiwoo

"It's okay, Jacob hyung can stay" said Haknyeon

"Alright then, it's about your divorce papers" said Jiwoo

"Did he sign it?" asked Haknyeon, feeling hopeful.

"Sadly not yet and now I can't find him anywhere. He's not at your house and he's not answering my calls either" said Jiwoo and Haknyeon got a bad feeling about this.

"How about his workplace?" asked Haknyeon

"He's not there either. They said that he was taking time off" said Jiwoo

"Your stolen phone, could it possibly be his doing?" asked Jacob

"I'm not sure but yes, it could be" said Jiwoo

"He... He knows where I am" gasped Haknyeon

"Not necessarily" said Jiwoo

"Pardon me?" asked Jacob

"I never saved your new phone number on my contact list" said Jiwoo 

"But?" said Haknyeon, he knew that there would be always a but.

"But our texts from your new phone number to mine, when you tell me your new address, were still in my phone... I haven't deleted it" said Jiwoo

"I'm praying that he wouldn't notice that I was texting you. I'm stilll gonna try to track him down" said Jiwoo

"Thank you for the heads up Jiwoo-ssi" said Jacob

"No problem, stay safe Haknyeon ah" said Jiwoo

"Thank you noona" said Haknyeon

The call ended shortly after that and Haknyeon was far from calm.

"Hyung I need to leave this place, he will find me soon" said Haknyeon, fear was big in his tone.

"Wait a minute Haknyeon ah... We don't know for sure yet if your lawyer's phone was taken by him" said Jacob

"I'm sure it's him hyung, he is a sly man that would do anything to get what he wants" said Haknyeon

"Okay let's assume it's him and you want to run again.... Run where? Do you really want to keep running from him? You won't have a life in peace" said Jacob, he was right and Haknyeon knew that.

"So what are you suggesting hyung? That I stay?" asked Haknyeon

"Yes you can choose to keep staying here" said Jacob

"Then what if he finds me here? He will do anything to get me back" asked Haknyeon

"We can protect you, not just me and Sangyeon. If it comes down to that, the others wouldn't let you be taken by him" said Jacob "You're not alone this time Haknyeon ah"

Haknyeon knew that he couldn't keep running because that man would catch him eventually. And if he kept running then he would always be alone with his baby but if he stayed, he wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Okay hyung I'll stay but promise me that you won't leave me alone with him" said Haknyeon

"I promise you Haknyeon ah but if you happen to meet him in the street, you need to run as fast as you can back home, understand?" asked Jacob

"Understand" said Haknyeon

"But hyung... I'm so scared" said Haknyeon, his voice trembled. "Just when I thought he was out of my life, he proved me wrong again"

"I know Haknyeon ah, I know" said Jacob as he hugged him, "But your main focus now is your baby, and yourself" 

"I don't want him to know about my baby" said Haknyeon, "I don't want him to take my baby away from me"

"We won't let that happen, we will fight with everything we have" said Jacob

"Thank you so much hyung for everything, I don't know how to repay everything you've done for me" said Haknyeon

"You don't have to Haknyeon ah, like I said before, you're my family now" said Jacob

"Can I tell Sangyeon hyung about this?" asked Jacob and Haknyeon nodded.

"Let's get inside Haknyeon ah" said Jacob as the night was getting more cold.

"Hyung, I'm gonna wait in my room until dinner" said Haknyeon

"Okay and try to get some rest" said Jacob

"I'll try hyung" said Haknyeon as he climbed up the stairs.

Jacob pulled his phone out and quickly texted Sangyeon a simple, 

_We need to talk, it's about Haknyeon_

_________________________________________________

  
Sunwoo was feeling much better now, he was no longer feeling down.

And to make it up to his boyfriend, he came home with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"They're beautiful babe, I like it" said Eric as he kissed Sunwoo

"I'm glad you like it babe" said Sunwoo, "Sorry for these past few days"

"Nothing to be sorry about babe" said Eric, stealing another kiss from him.

"Thank you babe" said Sunwoo, smiling.

"Finally, I miss your smile babe" said Eric

"Me too" said Sunwoo

"You're good now?" asked Eric

"I don't know for sure but I do know that I have make peace with my problem" said Sunwoo

"Really?" asked Eric

"Yes and I hope my parents will do the same as me but if they won't, it's fine... I still have many people that love me" said Sunwoo

"Like me" said Eric

"Like you" repeated Sunwoo

"Want to go to a date with me tomorrow?" asked Eric

"I'd love to" said Sunwoo

"Let's have a walk at the park and then we can eat ice cream" said Eric

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me" said Sunwoo

"Gosh I can't wait until tomorrow" said Eric and Sunwoo just laughed.

"Ah and let's wear a matching t-shirt tomorrow, the one we just bought two weeks ago" said Eric.

"Of course, I'd like that" said Sunwoo

"Let's sleep early today so tomorrow will come faster" said Eric

Sunwoo was really loving how enthusiastic his boyfriend was.

Meanwhile Eric was aware that the mean texts from Sunwoo's mother hadn't stopped but he couldn't care less about it.

It didn't bother him because what's important to him was Sunwoo not some texts.

Well even though at some points, he would had to change his number. And again he didn't want to be rude to Sunwoo's parents.

Despite all that, Eric truly believed that they would see the rainbow after the storm soon.

_________________________________________________

  
"Are you serious?!" asked Sangyeon, stunned.

"Lower your voice hyung" said Jacob

They were in Jacob's room just before dinner, Sangyeon quickly rushed to the younger's room as soon as he had read the message.

Jacob had just explained to Sangyeon about the call from Haknyeon's divorce lawyer.

"There's a good chance his abusive husband will come here?" repeated Sangyeon and Jacob nodded.

"I couldn't let Haknyeon get hurt anymore" said Jacob

"We'll protect him, at any cost" said Sangyeon

"That is what I told him earlier and I really hope that we will be able to keep that promise" said Jacob

"We will" said Sangyeon

"What should we do hyung?" asked Jacob

"First, we need to know his name, his face, and his physical appearance" said Sangyeon

"I'll ask Haknyeon" said Jacob

"Second, don't let Haknyeon walk home alone especially at night" said Sangyeon

"Got it, I'll adjust my schedule with him" said Jacob

"Listen Jacob ah, Haknyeon is safe in here. That man wouldn't get anywhere near him as long as he's in this house because the moment he steps foot on this house, I'm gonna call the police right away and have him arrested for trespassing" said Sangyeon

"That...... is actually a great idea" said Jacob

"But let's hope that we all are just being paranoid" said Sangyeon

"Not paranoid hyung, but cautious" said Jacob

"There's something else Jacob ah" said Sangyeon

"What is it hyung?" asked Jacob

"I know that right now it's not the proper time to ask this, but what about our date?" asked Sangyeon

"What's with our date?" asked Jacob

"Last time the three of us went to a restaurant together, the date went pretty well for me. It's the first time Kevin and I didn't fight for more that five minutes" said Sangyeon, "And that's why we planned to have another one soon, right? To go to the movies" 

"Yes that's right" said Jacob

"What I'm saying is let's have the date tomorrow night, the sooner the better..... So that after, we can give our whole focus on helping Haknyeon" said Sangyeon

"Kevin will keep asking us about we delaying the date over and over again and we can't even tell him why" added Sangyeon

"Hmmm okay, tomorrow night sounds good to me. I'll just have to make sure that Haknyeon is home at that time first" said Jacob

"Of course.... So tomorrow night?" said Sangyeon

"Yes, I'll tell Kevin about it" said Jacib

"I'm actually looking forward for our date night..... Not just with you but also with Kevin" said Sangyeon

"Really? That's wonderful" said Jacob

Sangyeon's alarm went off, indicating that dinner was in fifteen minutes.

"Let's head to the dining room" said Sangyeon

"One more thing hyung" said Jacob

"Yes?" asked Sangyeon

"Haknyeon has decided that he will be keeping his baby"

.

.

.

To be continued


	12. Eavesdropping

Haknyeon woke up in the middle of the night, another nightmare had visited his night again.

Groaning a little, he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. So he decided to grab a glass of water downstairs, maybe some milk too.

The night was very calm, just how he liked it.

He was about to enter the kitchen when he heard noises from inside, someone was talking in the kitchen.

_"We need to stop this"_

Haknyeon furrowed his eyebrows, it was Juyeon's voice.

_"What do you mean Juyeon ah?"_

Now that was Younghoon's voice.

What were they doing at this hour inside the kitchen, in the middle of night?

" _Don't think I don't see how you and Hyunjae hyung act around me"_ said Juyeon

The conversation that he heard stopped him from entering the kitchen. He knew that he should just go back to his room but he couldn't stop himself from eavesdropping on them.

He knew what he was doing at the moment was very wrong but just a little wouldn't hurt, right? It was not like he would gossip about what he would hear anyway.

_"I don't understand Juyeon ah"_ said Younghoon

_"Hyung, I'm really fine.... You don't have to feel guilty at me anymore"_ said Juyeon

Younghoon didn't know what to say so he remained silent.

_"I'm not upset anymore at you for choosing to be with Hyunjae hyung.... I know that I can't force your heart to change because that isn't how love works"_ said Juyeon

_"Juyeon ah.."_

_"It's really okay hyung... Maybe this is the best for the three of us"_ said Juyeon

_"I'm so sorry Juyeon ah"_ said Younghoon

_"Don't be hyung, you didn't do anything wrong.. You just followed what your heart wanted"_ said Juyeon

_"But I am sorry Juyeon ah, I'm sorry for hurting you"_ said Younghoon

_"Well I am indeed feeling heartbroken that time but it's better now"_ said Juyeon

_"We're just not meant to be together, you and Hyunjae hyung are so I'm giving you my bless"_ said Juyeon

_"Thank you Juyeon ah"_ said Younghoon

_"I will always love you hyung, but now as a brother"_ said Juyeon

_"Me too Juyeon ah"_ said Younghoon

_"So we're good?"_ asked Juyeon

_"Yes we are"_ said Younghoon

Well Haknyeon didn't hear the rest of their conversation after that because he quickly rushed back upstairs.

What he heard was enough for him to answer his curiosity about Juyeon-Hyunjae-Younghoon relationship.

Haknyeon laid back on his bed, forgetting the glass of water that he was about to take.

Having a crush on Juyeon was something that was crystal clear to him and for the umpteenth time, the universe just wouldn't let him have what he wanted.

With a baby inside his tummy, his abusive husband who was looking for him, and the fact alone that he was still married, there was no way he could start a relationship with Juyeon.

"Why is my life so complicated?" groaned Haknyeon

"Oh no I'm sorry baby, I don't blame you.. Forget what I said, okay?" said Haknyeon as he rubbed his tummy.

Jacob was right, his main focus now was his baby.

_________________________________________________

  
"I miss this" said Eric

"I know, right?" said Sunwoo

They were taking a stroll on the park like how they had planned the day before. 

Arms linked with each other in the middle while the other hands were each holding hot dog.

"We both've been really busy these past month" said Sunwoo

"Yeah, but it makes every moment we spend together more precious" said Eric and he was so damn right.

"Let's sit there" said Sunwoo, pointing to one of the bench.

"Okay" said Eric

They both sat there, watching the view as they finished their food.

"Do you want more?" asked Eric

"No babe, I'm full... Ice cream and hot dog are more enough to make me full" said Sunwoo, "Alright then" said Eric

"I wish everything in my life will be easy" said Sunwoo, breaking the silence.

"But easy is boring and you're far from boring" said Eric

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Sunwoo

"Come to think of it, we wouldn't be dating each other if you're 'boring', we wouldn't even know each other" said Eric

Sunwoo was suddenly having a flashback to the first time they had met. How he could possibly forget about that day.

"Yeah, you're right and you probably would still be that jackass kid" said Sunwoo

"Hey, I wasn't that bad" protested Eric

"Oh really? You bullied people back then, remember?" asked Sunwoo

"Fine, you're right but I changed, right? Because of you" said Eric

"Damn right" said Sunwoo

"Though you were very cute back then, when you were yelling at me because I had made your friend cry" said Eric

"I couldn't accept the way you act to him, he's my bestfriend" said Sunwoo

"I know, I'm still sorry" said Eric

"Well you've apologized to him and me so it's fine now" said Sunwoo

"But I must admit that you caught my eyes after that day" said Eric

"Yeah and you wouldn't stop bothering me" scowled Sunwoo, "But I'm glad that I could turn you 180 degrees"

"And in the end you were the one who confessed to me first" said Eric

"Well that is true but you were the one who fell for me first" said Sunwoo

"True" said Eric and they both laughed.

Frankly, Sunwoo didn't like Eric back then, he didn't want anything to do with him at all. But Eric never gave up and after sometime he promised that he'd change.

At first Sunwoo didn't believe him but Eric kept proving him wrong. That man cut every relationship with his toxic friends, apologized to his victims, started behaving better and his grades even went up. 

All Eric did just to impress him. Maybe that was why both of Eric's parents liked him so much.

Graduating from the college, he was a new Eric, the kind and lovely Eric. The person that Sunwoo loved.

"Thank you babe" said Eric and Sunwoo brought him into a kiss. Even now, Eric was still learning to be a better person.

When they pulled back, smile was written on their faces. Sunwoo then leaned his head on Eric's shoulder.

"Wanna go home now?" asked Eric, they have been on the park for hours and Eric could tell that Sunwoo was feeling a bit tired no matter what he said.

"In a bit?" asked Sunwoo, "I still want to stay in this position" 

"Of course baby" said Eric

Around five minutes after, a person approached them.

_"Excuse me"_

"Ya? Can we help you with something?" asked Eric

"Hmm I'm a little bit lost, can you tell me where is the nearest inn?" asked that person.

"Of course" said Sunwoo

Sunwoo began to explain to the man about the direction to the inn, it was rather close so the man understood quickly.

"—Just walk straight from there and you'll see the inn soon" said Sunwoo

"Thank you so much" said the man

"Your welcome" said Sunwoo

"You two make a good couple by the way" said the man

"Ah thank you" said Sunwoo, a little bit flustered.

"Are you here on vacation with your wife?" asked Eric and the man raised his eyebrows.

"It's your ring, I assume that you're married? Sorry if I get it wrong" said Eric

"No you're right, I'm married but I'm alone here" said the man

"Anyway, thank you for helping me... I'll see you around?" said the man

"Of course, our pleasure" said Sunwoo

The man bowed a little before he started to walk to the way that Sunwoo had pointed before.

"Let's go home babe" said Eric

"Carry me, please?" asked Sunwoo

"Anything for you my love" said Eric as he got on his knees.

"Yeayy you're the best" said Sunwoo before he climbed on Eric's back.

The walk back to house wasn't really far but when you were carrying someone on your back, it became a little tiring thing to do.

Though Sunwoo had asked Eric to put him down halfway from home, the latter had refused.

In the end Sunwoo had fallen asleep on while being carried on Eric's back. It was so comfortable and warm for him. His chin was resting on Eric's shoulder and his hands were hanging freely on Eric's front.

_________________________________________________

  
"What are we watching tonight?" asked Jacob

"Hmm, let's watch a film with horror genre" said Sangyeon

"Agree" said Kevin

"Fine with me as long as the two of you are willing to be a shield when I need it" said Jacob

"Don't worry hyung, you can hide on my shoulder" said Kevin

"Mine too" said Sangyeon

They were currently on Sangyeon's car, on the way to the movies. Both Sangyeon and Kevin took the front seats while Jacon in the back.

"I'll buy the tickets this time" said Jacob

"I'll buy the popcorns" said Sangyeon

"What about me?" asked Kevin

"Next time Kevin ah" said Sangyeon, so there would be next time.

"We're here" said Sangyeon as he parked.

"There are two horror films airing right now, what do you want to see?" asked Jacob as he read his phone.

"Your choice Jacob hyung" said Kevin

"Yes, which one do you want to see Jacob ah?" asked Sangyeon

"Okay I'll choose the least scary one" said Jacob

"Perfect" said Kevin

"Great" said Sangyeon

"Hyungs, I'm gonna head to the toilet first" said Kevin

"Okay" said Jacob

Jacob went to but the tickets while Sangyeon went to the food counter.

The waiting line for the food was not that long and by the time Sangyeon finished buying two large caramel popcorns, Jacob was still waiting in line to buy the tickets and Kevin hadn't returned from the toilet yet.

"Jacob ah, want me to wait here on the line instead?" asked Sangyeon

"No need hyung, it's my turn in a bit" said Jacob

"Okay then I'm gonna check on Kevin, he's taking too long in the toilet" said Sangyeon

"Alright, here let me hold the popcorns while you go there" said Jacob

"Thank you Jacob ah" said Sangyeon

Sangyeon was ready to scold Kevin for taking to much time in the toilet but he stopped himself from doing so when he heard the latter's voice from inside the toilet.

There's something in his tone that told Sangyeon something was not right.

When Sangyeon opened the the door, he was met with an unpleasant view. 

A stranger guy was harassing Kevin.

"Hey leave him alone!" snapped Sangyeon as he walked closer to them.

Kevin was definitely looking scared and at the verge of crying. But when his eyes saw Sangyeon, there was big relief there.

"Who the fuck are you?!" snapped the guy back.

That guy had his tight grip on Kevin's arm.

"I said let him go!" said Sangyeon as he forcefully tore the guy's arm off Kevin.

Sangyeon pulled Kevin to behind him, away from the guy's reach. Kevin immediately looked down and was gripping the corner of Sangyeon's clothes.

"Hey mind your own business Asshole!" the guys was definitely pissed off now.

"He's my boyfriend so you're the one who should mind your own business Asshole!" said Sangyeon, his tone was really firm.

"You should know better not to mess with someone else's boyfriend" warned Sangyeon

"Huh really?" mocked the guy

"Yes, Now leave before I call the security!" ordered Sangyeon

Thankfully the man complied but not before looking super pissed and muttering cursed words at Sangyeong.

"Are you okay Kevin ah? Did he hurt you anywhere?" asked Sangyeon after the guy had left the toilet.

"I'm.. fine hyung, thanks to you" said Kevin, "If you.. if you hadn't come in time... I don't know... what will happen to me" 

"Let's not think that far Kevin ah, you're safe and that's the only thing matters" said Sangyeon

"Wanna go home? We can always watch movie another time.. Jacob will understand" said Sangyeon as he cupped Kevin's face.

"No hyung, let's just watch the film... At least I can distract my mind" said Kevin

"Are you sure?" asked Sangyeon

"Yes hyung, I'll be just fine by tomorrow" said Kevin

"You know that it's okay not to be okay, right? asked Sangyeon

"Thank you hyung" said Kevin as he held Sangyeon's hands.

"Alright then, let's go back to Jacob. I'm sure he is done buying tickets now" said Sangyeon

They found Jacob waiting in front of the theater where they would be entering soon.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Jacob

"Uh the toilet was full" said Sangyeon and Kevin looked at him with a thankful glance.

"Ah okay, we're about to go inside in five minutes" said Jacob

Kevin was trying not to think about the earlier event, it was such an embarrassing thing for him. Being so weak and helpless, saved by someone else.

But there was something Sangyeon had said before that caught his mind.

The part where he said that he was his boyfriend and Kevin knew very well that it was only a lie to save him. 

However he couldn't help but wonder if he started wanting that tittle to be real.

But then what about Jacob, his longtime crush?

He couldn't possibly fall in love with two guys at the same time or could he?

_________________________________________________

  
_If only Haknyeon had stayed a little longer to hear what Juyeon and Younghoon were about to talk about, maybe he would have decided to fight harder for his love._

_"I'm actually kinda into someone else this time" said Juyeon, he smiled when thinking about that person._

_"It's Haknyeon, right?" guessed Younghoon_

_"How do you know?" asked Juyeon, his eyes went bigger._

_"You know I can read you well Juyeon ah" said Younghoon_

_"Please don't tell anyone hyung, I don't even know if he likes me back or not" said Juyeon_

_"You will never know unless you try" said Younghoon_

_"So are you suggesting that I should ask him to go on a date?" asked Juyeon_

_"Maybe" said Younghoon, "Good night Juyeon ah" said Younghoon before he left the latter with his own thoughts._

_._

.

.

To be continued


	13. The Proposal

"Don't worry Haknyeon ah, the obstertrician is very good..... He is one of my close friends" said Sangyeon

"Okay hyung and thank you for coming with me" said Haknyeon

"Jacob wanted to come too, you know" said Sangyeon

"I know but Jacob hyung has to go to school and I don't want him to take one day off because of me" said Haknyeon

"Alright, I get you" said Sangyeon

"What is your friend's name, hyung? The doctor" asked Haknyeon

"Ah his name is Bang Chan" said Sangyeon

"By the way hyung, I'll just order taxi after, you don't have to drive me back home" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon tried not to be a burden as much as possible. If Sangyeon drove him home, then he had to drive all way back again to the hospital because he still had to work.

"Are you sure? You don't have to worry about me" said Sangyeon

"It's okay hyung, I'll use taxi" said Haknyeon

"Alright then" said Sangyeon, still unsure

Sangyeon was planning to accompany Haknyeon all the way to the doctor's room. He could tell that Haknyeon was nervous so he showed his support by holding one of his hand. It was nothing romantic to them even though people who saw it might think it was.

"Relax Haknyeon ah, it's gonna be just fine" said Sangyeon as they walked inside the doctor's room.

"Sangyeon hyung, how are you today?" asked Bang Chan

"I'm good, you?" asked Sangyeon

"The same.... So this is your friend that you mentioned the other day?" asked Bang Chan and Sangyeon nodded.

"Hello I'm Ju Haknyeon" greeted Haknyeon

"I'm Dr. Chan but just call me Chan hyung when we meet outside the hospital" said Bang Chang

Haknyeon was happy that Dr. Chan was super nice and it was like he was talking to someone he was close to.

"Alright then let's get started, I assume this is your first prenatal check-up?" asked Bang Chan

"Yes" said Haknyeon

"Okay then let's start with a dating scan. The result will tell us how long you have been pregnant so we can determine your due date, it will also let us to hear your baby's heartbeat" said Bang Chan

"Okay" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon moved to lay on the bed where there was an ultrasound machine next to it. The test didn't take much time, around 10 minutes. Sangyeon stood beside Haknyeon all the time to give him a support.

Seeing his baby on the screen and hearing his baby's heartbeat for the first time brought him to tears. It was the greatest thing that happened in his life.

"I can tell you that you're pregnant with a baby" said Bang Chan because the test could also tell you how many your babies are.

After that he got his weight, height, and his blood pressure measured by one of the nurse.

Sitting back in front of Bang Chan, he explained to him some other test that he needed to do which he complied without protest.

There were three tests that he did more, a full blood test, an urine test, and a screening test.

"I'll pass the result to Sangyeon hyung as soon as it comes out and we can discuss the result the next time you're here" said Bang Chan

"Thank you Dr. Chan" said Haknyeon

"My pleasure..... Do you have any questions about your pregnancy?" asked Bang Chan

Bang Chan explained to Haknyeon all the dos and the don'ts on pregnancy. What he could do, what he should reduce, what he couldn't do, all that.

"Your blood pressure is a little high, are you under some kind of stress right now?" asked Bang Chan

"Yes" it was Sangyeon who answered it.

"If you're stress level is high, it can endanger you and the baby" said Bang Chan "I suggest meeting a professional to talk about your stress" 

"I will consider it, thank you Dr. Chan" said Haknyeon

After discussing for another fifteen minutes, they finally ended the visit. Haknyeon and Sangyeon bowed one last time before they left the room.

"Hyung thank you once again for accompanying me back there" said Haknyeon

"No problem Haknyeon ah, I'm glad that your pregnancy is looking good" said Sangyeon

"Me too hyung, I was worried before" said Haknyeon

"C'mon I'm driving you home" said Sangyeon

"No need hyung, I'll just order taxi" refused Haknyeon

"But you heard what Chan said, you can't be to too tired" said Sangyeon

"And I won't. I'm using taxi hyung, not walking back home" said Haknyeon

"But I feel more reassured if I'm the one who drive you home, I can know for sure that you arrive safely or not" said Sangyeon

"But.." 

"Please?" asked Sangyeon

"Alright if you insist hyung" said Haknyeon

"Great!" exclaimed Sangyeon

Haknyeon felt really lucky to have people that cared so much about him.

  
"Haknyeon ah" called Sangyeon

"Yes hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"About what Chan said earlier" said Sangyeon

"Which one?" asked Haknyeon

"About you getting a professional help to handle you stress level" said Sangyeon

"What you've gone through with your abusive husband, it must leave some scars inside your head, right?" asked Sangyeon

Haknyeon still remained silent.

"When was the last time you have nightmare because of him?" asked Sangyeon

"La..st night but the nightmares aren't as frequent as it used to be" said Haknyeon

"Do you want to meet a doctor? I have some friends in that field" offered Sangyeon

"I'm not sure hyung.." said Haknyeon

"You don't have to be scared, it won't hurt you" said Sangyeon

"How about this hyung? I'm gonna try some things first then if those don't work then I'll try meeting a professional" said Haknyeon

"Promise me you'll try in the end" said Sangyeon

"I promise you hyung" said Haknyeon

"Okay" said Sangyeon

Haknyeon knew that meeting a doctor to help him handling his stress wouldn't do any good at this moment, not when the biggest source of his stress was still haunting him.

It was hard to beat the fear of thinking that his abusive husband would find him any moments now.

"You okay Haknyeon ah?" asked Sangyeon

"Uh? Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

"You look a little pale and you were daydreaming" said Sangyeon

"I'm fine hyung, just a litlle tired" said Haknyeon

"Oh right, the fatigue" said Sangyeon, remembering what Bang Chan told them.

"We're almost home then you can rest on your bed" said Sangyeon

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

_________________________________________________

  
Chanhee was in a bad mood and you could blame his boyfriend for that.

Changmin was supposed to pick up Chanhee two hours ago, that man promised he would but he never showed up.

He didn't call him nor he answered his call neither. At first Chanhee guessed that he got stuck on the way, maybe there was something wrong with his car but then he tried to call him dozens of times, he still didn't pick up so he thought that he probably overslept.

Waiting more than two hours without certainty was something that Chanhee regretted doing.

In the end, he got tired of waiting so he decided to go home by himself by taxi. He was angry at Changmin, he just needed to say it if he didn't want to pick him in the first place.

"See you at home Ji Fucking Changmin..." muttered Chanhee under his breath.

This was the first time that Changmin had broken his promise to him, letting him down and Chanhee was clearly hurt by his action.

But after sometime, after battling with his own thoughts in the back of the taxi, rather than feeling angry, he was feeling like crying.

A lot of people had told him that he was a crybaby and Chanhee didn't even bother to deny it because he knew that he was in fact cries easily.

While his mom had told him that he was a sensitive person which she was right.

When he arrived at home, he didn't even bother to check on Changmin's room, to afraid of getting more hurt.

He'd just fall asleep and hoping that Changmin would have a good explanation when he woke up.

"Chanhee ya? Why do you look like you're about to cry?" asked Younghoon

"Cause I **am** about to cry you idiot" said Chanhee

"Wow chill, sorry" said Younghoon

"What happened?" asked Younghoon

"Ah Molla!!" yelled Chanhee as he stormed off to his room leaving a confused Younghoon behind.

Entering his room, he slammed his bag to the floor then threw himself to the bed.

"Why am I being like this? Stop overreacting Choi Chanhee!" groaned Chanhee.

Then something suddenly hit Chanhee that made him immediately sat up straight.

What if something bad had happened to him? Maybe he was involved in an accident on his way to pick him up.

Chanhee was too annoyed to check the garage when he got home, he just went straight to his bedroom. Maybe Changmin's car wasn't there.

Now he was feeling worried sick for his boyfriend.

So he quickly got up and intending to check on Changmin's room, hoping that he would be there, overslept.

Both bedrooms were located on the first floor so it took only two minutes for him to get to his boyfriend's bedroom.

Without hesitation, he quickly opened the door.

Chanhee froze in an instant on his spot upon seeing what was happening in front of him.

Right from the door, there were flower petals and burning candles on the floor forming a path that led to an empty space next to the bed. The burning candles ended there by forming a large shape of heart and the flower petals covered the space on the floor inside the heart.

On the bed there was a bouquet of flowers, his favorite flowers and a small box laying next to it.

While the person he was looking for was kneeling on the floor next to the bed, there was a plastic filled with flower petals on his left hand and there was a few flower petals on his right hand, seemed like he wasn't done decorating the floor yet.

Now he was as frozen as Chanhee was. Their eyes met each other's and eyes were twice bigger.

Chanhee had caught Changmin red handed.

"What are you doing?" asked Chanhee, still speechless.

"Oh no, you can't come in here yet" blurted Changmin

"Well I am here as a matter of fact" said Chanhee

"Alright screw this.." muttered Changmin as he tossed the plastic bag aside.

Changmin quickly went to the light switch and turned off the light.

"Come in baby" said Changmin as he pulled Chanhee inside gently and then closed the door behind him.

Changmin led Changmin right into the middle of the big love.

"Wait here" said Changmin

He went to the bed and picked the flowers and the small box then he went back to Chanhee.

"No you aren't.." gasped Chanhee

"I am baby" said Changmin

Changmin handed the flowers to Chanhee which he accepted with a shaky hands.

Then he proceed to get down one knee right in front of Chanhee.

Slowly he lifted the box in the air and opened it. Chanhee gasped when he saw what was inside the box.

"Will you marry me Choi Chanhee?" 

The words was finally out.

"Oh My Gosh Yesss" said Chanhee

Changmin pulled one of the ring and slid it right on Chanhee finger.

"I love you baby" said Changmin

"I love you too" said Chanhee, he was already crying at the moment.

Changmin pulled Chanhee into a hug and Chanhee melted on his arms.

"I'm sorry if this is not the sweetest proposal like I promised you" said Changmin after they broke the hug.

"What's wrong with you?" whined Chanhee, still crying as he hit Changmin's chest lightly.

"I was angry at you then... I.. I was sad... then I was worried about you... And now I'm super happy" 

"Oh right, I'm sorry babe, I totally forgot about picking you up... I was too nervous on preparing this" confessed Changmin

"And you even failed to prepare it completely... I caught you still scattering the petals" whined Chanhee

"I'm sorry baby... Forgive me?" asked Changmin, he had his arms around the latter's waist.

"...okay.." it was a tiny answer but it still counted.

"So do I need to do it again?" asked Changmin, "Considering that this is not the perfect proposal" 

"You idiot" said Chanhee as he hit Changmin's chest again.

"I already said yes and the ring is already on my finger" said Chanhee

"So that's a no?" asked Changmin

"Of course no you idiot" said Chanhee

"But you love this idiot right?" asked Changmin

"Sadly I do, poor me" said Chanhee and they both laughed.

"I love you Choi Chanhee" said Changmin

"I love you Ji Changmin" said Chanhee

Their lips met each other's, pouring the love they had for each other.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update TT.TT


	14. The Talk

"Haknyeon ah, what did the doctor say?" asked Jacob

Jacob had gone straight to Haknyeon's room as soon as he got home at 6 p.m

Haknyeon who was reading a book was puzzled at the sudden burst in on his door.

"Did you just get home hyung?" asked Haknyeon, noticing the sling bag.

"Yes" said Jacob as he took a sit next to Haknyeon on the bed.

"So what did the doctor say?" asked Jacob

"That my baby is healty but there are some test results that we need to look at next visit" said Haknyeon

"I'm glad that your baby is healthy, anything else?" asked Jacob

"My stress level is a little high?" said Haknyeon, unsure.

"A little high?" asked Jacob, "Well considering what you're going through right now, that makes sense"

"But we will have to work on lowering that" said Jacob

"I know, I'm scared about endangering my baby" said Haknyeon

"Hey Don't think like that, we'll figure it out" said Jacob

"Thank you hyung" said Hankyeon

"No worries..... So how old is your pregnancy exactly?" asked Jacob

"Three months in two days" said Haknyeon

"You should be more careful from now on Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

"Of course hyung" said Haknyeon

"So how are you planning to tell the rest?" asked Jacob and Haknyeon was silent.

"Or are you even gonna tell the rest?" asked Jacob

"I... I don't know how" said Haknyeon

"Well I'm sure they would love to hear it, it's a great news afterall" said Jacob

"Maybe sticking to first plan? If they learn by accident then I won't deny or try to hide it" said Haknyeon

"What about Juyeon?" asked Jacob

"What about him?" asked Haknyeon

"Well if you want to date him, he deserves to know the truth" stated Jacob

"Dating him..... seems to fancy right now.... And I told you before, I don't even know if he likes me or just being nice at me" said Haknyeon

"And with my husband's thing right now, everything is just to complicated at the moment" said Haknyeon

"Alright then but I just thought that an extra support will help you" said Jacob

"Appreciate it hyung" said Haknyeon

"You know that the months will past in the blink of an eye, right? It will be nine months soon before you know it" said Jacob, he looked excited.

"Yeah, I can't wait until I get to meet my baby in person" said Haknyeon as he rubbed his belly.

"Have you thought of a name?" asked Jacob

"Too early for a name hyung" said Haknyeon

"Okay but you have to tell me when you have one, okay?" asked Jacob

"Of course, you'll be the first one who know" said Haknyeon

"Really? Thank you Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

They stayed there, talking until it was dinner time. They actually didn't notice the clock that was ticking too fast. For them, it was only like half an hour.

"Haknyeon ah, I'm gonna go to my room first, you go ahead to the dining room" said Jacob as they arrived at the end of the stairs.

"Okay hyung" said Haknyeon

When Haknyeon arrived in the dining room, almost all had been seated. There were everyone except Jacob, himself, and Sangyeon.

"Where is Sangyeon hyung?" asked Haknyeon as he sat on the available seat left.

"He got an emergency call from the hospital so he's going back to the hospital" answered Kevin

"Ahh I see" said Haknyeon

Not long after that Jacob joined them too, "Where's Sangyeon hyung?" asked Jacob

"Emergency call" said Sunwoo

Changmin and Chanhee was having a debate on who was gonna tell the rest. 

"Hey what are you two bickering about?" asked Hyunjae

Younghoon was happy that Chanhee looked fine compared to before, he looked rather happy.

"You tell them babe" said Changmin

"Nope, you tell them" said Chanhee

"Tell us what?" asked Kevin

"And why do you both look so happy? Did something good happen?" asked Eric

"We want to share a news with you all" said Changmin

"Together" said Changmin to Chanhee who nodded.

Chanhee and Changmin pulled their hand up, the one with the ring on it, so everyone could see it clearly.

"We're getting married!!" exclaimed both of them.

"Oh My Godd!!" exclaimed Hyunjae

Sunwoo choked on his drink and Eric had to tap his back.

The rest looked surprised but genuinely happy for them.

"Congratulation Hyungss!!" said Haknyeon

"This is such a great news" said Jacob

"Thank you guys" said Chanhee

"When is the day?" asked Younghoon

"We don't know yet" said Chanhee

"I'm happy for the both of you" said Juyeon

"Wow finally some of us are getting married" cheered Hyunjae

"Don't hesitate to ask for my help about the wedding preparation, I have many friends on that field" said Kevin

"I appreciate it Kevin ah" said Changmin

"So when did you propose to him, hyung?" asked Eric

"Earlier in my room" said Changmin

"This is such a wonderful news hyung" said Sunwoo

Haknyeon was so happy for them, he could see that the two of them loved each other deeply.

He wondered if he was ever gonna experience that kind of love.

"Haknyeon ah" called Juyeon in a low voice

"Yes hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Can I talk to you after this?" asked Juyeon

"Of course, about what?" asked Haknyeon

"Later" said Juyeon

"Okay" said Haknyeon, wondering what it could be.

After the dinner Juyeon went to the backyard followed by Haknyeon. Thankfully there wasn't any strong wind that night.

Haknyeon was confused and nervous when he shouldn't be. It was just one simple damn talk.

"So what do you want to tell me hyung?" asked 

"There's something I wanna ask you" said Juyeon, that man looked somehow nervous.

"Okay just ask me" said Haknyeon

"Hmm... Are you free tomorrow?" asked Juyeon

"W..what?" asked Haknyeon, surprised, "Why?" asked Haknyeon

"I... I wanna ask you to come with me to my business partner's party" said Juyeon

"Wait, are you asking me to be your plus one?" asked Haknyeon

"Yes I am Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"Wait why me? Why not the other?" asked Haknyeon, he was still stunned and confused and kinda excited at the same time.

"Who? I don't have many friends outside this house and I can't exactly ask one of our housemates too.... Besides we can use it as the opportunity to get to know each other more" said Juyeon

"It's gonna be lonely if I go alone.... You can consider this as a friend helping a friend, Please help me? I'm desperate Haknyeon ah" asked Juyeon

"Hmmm.... Of course friend helping friend hyung... I'll come with you" said Haknyeon

"Really?!! You will?" asked Juyeon

"Yes hyung, what time?" asked Haknyeon

"Thank you sooo much Haknyeon ah, thousands thank yous for you" said Juyeon

"We'll go at 8, the party is at 9" said Juyeon

"But hyung, there's a problem" said Haknyeon

"What is it?? Please don't tell me you're changing your mind" said Juyeon, frowning.

"No hyung, it just that I don't have a suit or any proper clothes for party" said Haknyeon

"Don't worry Haknyeon, I'll take care of it" said Juyeon

"Alright then, thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"No, thank you Haknyeon ah.. I owe you" said Juyeon

"Anytime, I'm glad I can help" said Haknyeon

"Let's go inside then? It's getting more cold" said Juyeon and Haknyeon nodded.

Juyeon was glad that Haknyeon agreed because truthfully he was beyond happy that he would spend time alone with him.

Tomorrow night certainly would be a memorable night for him.

_________________________________________________

  
It was eleven in the evening and while the rest were already in slumber, Kevin still had found the will to fall asleep yet.

And there was one exact reason for it.

He was waiting for the eldest in the house to come home because he needed to talk to him.

Kevin tried to watch the tv in the living room but he ended up being lost in his own thought.

Never in his life that he was this confused, nervous, and not knowing what to do. 

The sound of the door being opened pulled him back to the reality. Finally the one he had been waiting for was finally home.

"Oh Kevin ah? Why aren't you sleeping yet? It's really late Kevin ah" 

"Sangyeon hyung, I need to talk to you" said Kevin

"Can't it wait until the morning?" asked Sangyeon

"I'm sorry hyung, it can't" said Kevin

"Alright then, let's talk" said Sangyeon as he took a sit on the couch.

"What's wrong Kevin ah?" asked Sangyeon, he was confused why Kevin was fidgeting.

"Chanhee ang Changmin are getting married hyung, Changmin proposed to him earlier today" said Kevin

"Wait, what?!" asked Sangyeon

"Oh My Gosh, that's such a great news" said Sangyeon

"Yeah I know, right?" said Kevin

Then Sangyeon furrowed his eyebrows, "But that can't be the only thing you want to tell me, right?" guessed Sangyeon

Kevin shook his head, "No hyung" 

"Okay, what is it? You're making me worried Kevin ah" said Sangyeon

"It's... It's about the three of us" said Kevin

"Okay, when you said the three of us, you mean..."

"You, me, and Jacob hyung" said Kevin

"What about us?" asked Sangyeon

"To be honest with you hyung.... I... I don't know what I'm feeling right now" said Kevin, "It's all over the place right now" 

"What do you mean? You don't like Jacob anymore?" asked Sangyeon

"No! I mean yes! No... I mean I still like Jacob hyung but..." said Kevin, hanging his words.

"But?" asked Sangyeon

"But I think I like you too hyung" said Kevin

"I know you must think I'm crazy or this is weird which it is but I think I do like you too hyung" said Kevin

"..Uh.. What?" asked Sangyeon, he was still trying to process what he just heard.

"I know you saved me last time from that pervert stranger but this feeling in my heart for you is more than just gratitude" said Kevin, "I think what happened back there just made the feeling got stronger and me feeling more sure"

"I.. I don't know what to say Kevin ah.... Frankly I'm still processing" said Sangyeon

"I know you must think I'm a bad person now" said Kevin, he was close from crying.

"What do you mean? I don't think you're a bad person Kevin ah, far from it" asked Sangyeon, with he was processong that didn't mean he disliked Kevin or anything and surely he didn't think he was a bad person either.

"You should hyung" said Kevin

"Why should I?" asked Sangyeon

"I mean how can I love and want to be with two people at the same time? I don't understand and the only reasonable explanations are I'm a bad person and a greedy one" said Kevin, a tear escaped his eye.

"I.. don't know what to do hyung" said Kevin, he was so frustated at the situation.

"Hey.. Kevin ah, look at me" said Sangyeon

And when Kevin didn't comply, he used his hand to change the direction of the younger's face and wiping the tear too.

"Don't ever think that you're a bad person or a greedy person okay? Because none of them are true" said Sangyeon

"Just listen to me first, okay?" asked Sangyeon when he saw Kevin was about to say something.

"Love... Love is uncontrollable. We can't tell our heart who to love and who to not" said Sangyeon

"There is nothing wrong with loving someone or some people, there isn't... And sometimes we just need to follow what our heart says" said Sangyeon

"But... what's the point of it? You don't like me and Jacob hyung likes you more than me" said Kevin, another tear escaped his eye.

"Why do you say that Jacob likes me more than you?" asked Sangyeon

"Because it's true... You don't think I won't notice that Jacob hyung is spending more and more times with you alone, right?" asked Kevin

"That's... That is because I'm helping one of Jacob's friend.. I'm a doctor, remember?" asked Sangyeon, he felt really bad that he had to lie to him but Haknyeon's secret was not his to tell.

"And who says that I don't like you?" asked Sangyeon

Kevin's eyes went bigger as he looked into the latter's eyes.

Without warning, Sangyeon closed the gap between their faces until their lips met. Sangyeon's lips felt really sweet in his lips and he liked it so much, it was like a drug for him.

Sangyeon cupped Kevin's face as he deepened the kiss. Kevin hand's were still on his own lap, clueless where to went and what to do.

They eventually had to broke the kiss because of the lacking air supply.

Kevin touched his lips and a blus crept on his face.

"W..why?" asked Kevin

"Doesn't the kiss clear my question? I like you too Kevin ah and I want to be with you and Jacob too" said Sangyeon

"Really?" asked Kevin, "Yes, no doubt" said Sangyeon

"But how about Jacob hyung? I..is he willing to do this?" asked Kevin

"We'll talk to Jacob tomorrow but for now, let's sleep" said Sangyeon

"..okay hyung.." said Kevin, there was a significant amount of burden that was lifted off his shoulders.

"Feeling better now?" asked Sangyeon as the walked upstairs.

"A lot, thank to you hyung" said Kevin

"You'll feel even better tomorrow" said Sangyeon

"Starting a relationship of three people? Is it possible?" asked Kevin

"We'll make it happen and we will learn as the time goes by" said Sangyeon

"Now off to your room" said Sangyeon

"Good night hyung" said Kevin

"Good night Kevin ah" said Sangyeon and he watched until Kevin entered his room before he went to his.

  
Outside the house, in front of the gate, someone was standing there.

A man dressed in all back, black hoodie, black jeans, a mask and gloves. It was pitch black so no one would spot him easily and he used the opportunity well.

There was only one reason why he was doing what he was doing at the moment.

It was to observe the house.

.

.

.

To be continued


	15. The Incident

"Babe~" called Younghoon

"Why do you sound so sad Younghoon ah?" asked Hyunjae

"Why do our schedule always clash with each other?" groaned Younhoon, he was currently laying on the bed with his head resting on Hyunjae's lap.

"It sucks but it is what it is" said Hyunjae as he played with Younghoon's hair.

"Why are you so calm? Don't you like spending more time with me? Or do you actually prefer being apart from me?" asked Younghoon as he sat up straight.

"Of course I like spending time with you baby but with our circumstances, for me every moment we get to spend together is more precious" said Hyunjae

"You have a point" said Younghoon, laying back on the bed.

"So when are you leaving to Japan for your photoshoot?" asked Younghoon

"Tomorrow but it will only be a day, I'll be back on dinner" said Hyunjae

"What about you? You have a photoshoot in Jeju, right?" asked Hyunjae

"Yup, it will be on the day after tomorrow" said Younghoon

"Should I quit my modeling?" asked Younghoon out of nowhere.

"Don't talk nonsense babe.. Modeling has always been your dream so don't throw it away" said Hyunjae

"You're right" said Younghoon

"What if.... after my contract with my agency ends, I'll move to your agency" suggested Younghoon

"Are.. are you sure?" asked Hyunjae, "My agency is not as big as your current agency" 

"But your agency has produced a lot of talented models too, besides your agency is small but also expanding and who knows maybe by the time my contract ends, your agency is already as big as my old agency" said Younghoon

"Alright how about this? We're gonna talk about this very thoroughly later so that none of us will regret the decision in the future" said Hyunjae

"I'd like that" said Younghoon

"Alright, as soon as we have a long break then we'll talk about this" said Hyunjae

"What time is it now by the way?" asked Younghoon

"It's 10 am" said Hyunjae

"Would you mind waking me up at twelve babe? I have a photoshoot at two" asked Younghoon

"Of course, I'm free anyway today" said Hyunjae

"Lucky you, having nothing to do on Saturday like how it is supposed to be" said Younghoon

"Want me to come with you?" asked Hyunjae

"But you'll get bored there" said Younghoon

"What time does the photoshoot end?" asked Hyunjae

"Hmm around five, maybe" said Younghoon

"Wanna go on an date after that? I have some places in my mind" asked Hyunjae

"For real?" asked Younghoon, "Of course, why would I lie?" said Hyunjae

"Yeyy let's do that" said Younghoon

"Alright, I'll pick you up at the photoshoot location" said Hyunjae

"I'll text the address later" said Younghoon

"Now sleep baby, you look tired" said Hyunjae

Not long after that Younghoon finally fell asleep on Hyunjae's lap.

Younghoon had told him about the late night talk with Juyeon few days ago. Now that they knew Juyeon was okay, they were more at ease these days.

_________________________________________________

  
Jacob was hanging out in Haknyeon's room. It was Saturday and that meant it was their day off.

"That happened for real hyung?" asked Haknyeon, they were talking about their students.

"Yeah, one of my student wrote a note on the back of their exam paper which was asking my number" said Jacob

"Don't you give your student your number though?" asked Haknyeon

"I did gave my students my number but that number is for work only. My private number is only for me and my friends of course" said Jacob

"Why?" asked Haknyeon

"Because the last time I shared it, I got so many spam texts the next day" said Jacob

"So in conclusion, you are a famous teacher" teased Hakyeon

"I am actually" said Jacob jokingly

It was such a nice thing for them to spend the time just talking about this and that.

"So you're going with Juyeon tonight? Where?" asked Jacob

"To his business partner's party" said Haknyeon, "Apparently I'm just a friend helping a friend"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Jacob

"Well he said that he didn't know who else to ask so he asked me" said Haknyeon

"I don't buy it Haknyeon ah, who knows that it was only an excuse to take you out" said Jacob

"It's not a date hyung, Juyeon hyung said that the party will be boring and that was why he wanted to come with someone" said Haknyeon

"Sometimes you're too oblivious" said Jacob

"No I'm not hyung, I'm actually pretty quick-witted" said Haknyeon

"Oh really?" asked Jacob

"I am hyung" whined Haknyeon

"Okay okay I believe you" said Jacob, it was fun to tease him back.

Their conversation was cut by a knock on the door. Haknyeon was going to answer the door when Jacob beat him to it.

"Juyeon ah? What do you need?" asked Jacob

"I'm here to give this to Haknyeon, his suit for tonight" said Juyeon as he waved the suit on his hand.

Hearing his name being mentioned, Haknyeon immediately went to the door.

"The suit for tonight?" asked Haknyeon

"Yeah, I told you I'd take care of it, right?" said Juyeon

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"So see you at 8?" asked Juyeon

"Of course, later hyung" said Haknyeon

Juyeon was about to leave when he suddenly stopped and faced Jacob.

"Hyung, I think Kevin is looking for you downstairs" said Juyeon

"Me? Why?" asked Jacob

Juyeon shrugged, "I have no idea" said Juyeon

"Bye Haknyeon ah, Jacob hyung" said Juyeon before he walked away.

"Well I guess I should find Kevin then" said Jacob, "Later Haknyeon ah"

"Later hyung" said Haknyeon

Jacob walked downstairs to see if Kevin was still there. To his luck, he passed him as Kevin walked out from the kitchen. They even almost bumped on ecah other.

"Kevin ah, Juyeon said you're looking for me?" asked Jacob

"Yes hyung, I want to talk about something with you" said Kevin

"Alright then, say it" said Jacob

"Not here" said Kevin and Jacob furrowed his eyebrows.

What did he want to talk about that they had to go somewhere else?

"Let's go to Sangyeon hyung's room" said Kevin

"Wait, you're not gonna fight with him, are you?" asked Jacob

"No of course not" said Kevin, he walked first followed by Jacob behind him

When they arrived in front of Sangyeon's door, Kevin opened it without hesitation. Jacob wanted to protest that it was not polite but when he looked inside, it was like Sangyeon was waiting for them.

"C'mon in hyung" said Kevin

"Alright, what is this?" asked Jacob as he stepped inside.

"Let's sit down first Jacob ah" said Sangyeon and Jacob complied.

"We want to talk about something with you but you have to know that we will accept whatever decision you make in the end" said Jacob

"..okay.." said Jacob, still unsure.

"I'm just gonna be straight to the point here, Kevin and I want to date you" said Sangyeon

"Isn't that what you two have always been fighting about the whole time?" asked Jacob, his face showed a clear confusion.

"We want to date you together, at the same time" said Kevin

"Wait, what?..... You mean like polyamory relationship?" asked Jacob, he was completely taken aback by the confession.

"Yes, that kind of relationship" said Sangyeon

"I.. I don't know what to say" said Jacob, "I mean why suddenly?" asked Jacob

"I think I've been misunderstanding my feeling this whole time" said Kevin, "I like both of you" 

"Jacob ah, you can think about it first... We can wait for your answer" said Sangyeon

"Yes, Sangyeon hyung's right... We don't want any of us to to have any doubt" said Kevin

"I... I have to think about this first... I need... I need to" said Jacob

"Of course, have as many time as you wish" said Sangyeon

Jacob quickly walked out from Sangyeon's room. He had never dated anyone before and suddenly two people wanted to start a polyamory relationship with him, it was a lot to take in.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't hate the idea. He just needed to ask himself whether this was what he wanted or not. He needed to figure his own feeling first.

Kevin and Sangyeon could only look at his figure as he was leaving the room. There was nothing they could do.

"He will say no, right?" asked Kevin, frowning.

"Not necessarily, we don't know what's in his mind" said Sangyeon

"What should we do?" asked Kevin

"We said that we will give him time we are giving him time to think, we can't force him" said Sangyeon as he put his hand on Kevin's.

On the other side Jacob was back in his room. He knew nothing about polyamory relationship so first, he needed to know more.

He was afraid of being left out or making another person feeling left out. Even though he knew very well that Kevin and Sangyeon were good people.

So Jacob called someone who knew well about this.

_"Jacob ah, why do you call?"_

_"I need your help"_

_________________________________________________

  
"Juyeon hyung, have you waited long?" asked Haknyeon as he walked to the latter.

"Uh.. No only five minutes" said Juyeon

"Wow you look good in that suit" praised Juyeon, he was blown away by how handsome the man standing in front of him was.

"Thank you hyung, you look fine too" said Haknyeon

"Thank you" said Juyeon

"Shall we go now?" asked Haknyeon which pulled Juyeon back to the reality. He didn't even realize that he didn't take his eyes off Haknyeon.

Juyeon looked at his watch, "Yeah let's go" said Juyeon

"You guys are leaving now?" asked Sangyeon who showed up from the living room.

"Yes hyung" said Juyeon

"Alright you have your own key, right?" asked Sangyeon

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

"Okay then take care" said Sangyeon

"Byee hyung" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon walked first and Juyeon was about to when Sangyeon held him back.

"Keep him safe, will ya?" whispered Sangyeon

"Of course hyung" said Juyeon, he was kinda confused why Sangyeon asked him that.

"Good, take care Juyeon ah" said Sangyeon as he let go.

"Yes hyung" said Juyeon as he walked away, face still puzzled.

Juyeon found Haknyeon standing next to his car, "What take you so long hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Just got held up" said Juyeon as he opened the door for Haknyeon

Five minutes later they were already on the street. Juyeon was driving very carefully, he drove slower than he usually did.

"Is the place far hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"It takes an hour to get there" said Juyeon

"I seriously don't look weird in this clothes, do I?" asked Haknyeon

"No, why would you say that?" asked Juyeon

"Because it has been a long time since the last time I wear suit" said Haknyeon

"You look handsome, trust me" said Juyeon

"Okay hyung, thank you" said Haknyeon

"Wanna hear music?" asked Juyeon and Haknyeon nodded.

Juyeon's hand was about to pressed the button when Haknyeon's hand did the same. Their hands accidentally brushed against each other.

Now the air was kinda awkward after they quickly pulled back their hands.

Juyeon laughed awkwardly before his hand quickly pressed the button. Maybe music would erased the awkwardness.

"So Haknyeon ah," started Juyeon

"Yes hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"How so far? Do you like moving here?" asked Juyeon

"I do actually hyung... I'm happy here" said Haknyeon

Along the way, they sometimes talked and sometimes they were silent. Without noticing, they arrived already.

Juyeon got of first and walked to Haknyeon's door and opened it.

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"Let's go in, shall we?" asked Juyeon as he bent his arm, forming a D-shaped.

"Okay hyung" said Haknyeon as he slid his hand on the crook of Juyeon's arms.

Haknyeon was stupefied by how luxurious the place was, it was surely a high class party.

After having their names checked on the door, they walked inside and arms still linked to each other.

"So do you often go to parties like this hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Not too often. This kind of party is not my type" said Juyeon

"What is your type then? I mean your party type" asked Haknyeon, his question almost had another meaning.

"I'm not a party type kind of guy, I like staying at home actually" said Juyeon

"Oh that's my business partner.. Let's go and greet him" said Juyeon

Haknyeon just let Juyeon guide him to a bunch of people who were gathering not far from them.

"Youngtaek ah" called Juyeon

"Juyeon ah, welcome to the party... Did you just arrive?" asked the mentioned person

"Yes we just arrived" said Juyeon

"Who is the cute person next to you?" asked Youngtaek

"This is my friend, Ju Haknyeon" said Juyeon and Haknyeon bowed a little.

"Friend? I thought he was your boyfriend, you two look good with each other" said Youngtaek

"We're just a friend" said Juyeon

"So he's available? Do you want to have fun cutie?" a man who was standing next to Youngtaek finally spoke.

"Back off Lee Minho" warned Juyeon, slightly pulling Haknyeon to stand behind him.

"You said that you aren't his boyfriend so you can't forbid me" said Minho

"Stay away from him, this is my last warning" said Juyeon

"Or what?" asked Minho

"Wow relax guys, let's not make a scene on my party" said Youngtaek

"You're right, I'm sorry Youngtaek ah" said Juyeon, "I'm just gonna grab some drinks for me and Haknyeon" 

Haknyeon wouldn't drink though, he was pregnant so he had to find an excuse if Juyeon really offered him a drink.

"Please excuse us" said Juyeon before he pulled Haknyeon away from there.

'What just happened?' thought Haknyeon

Juyeon seemed scary back then and was he trying to protect him from his friend?

They arrived at one of the table and Juyeon finally let go of Haknyeon's hand.

"Sorry for that Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"Who is he hyung? Is he your friend?" asked Haknyeon

"Youngtaek? Yes. Minho? Not so much" said Juyeon

"You need to stay away from Minho, he is a completely playboy Hakyeon ah... He has hurt so many girls and boys" said Juyeon, "Stay away from him, okay?" 

"Okay hyung" said Haknyeon

"I shouldn't have brought you here, I'm sorry Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon, he knew Minho well enough to know that man would make another approach to Haknyeon.

"Hyung, it's only a man.. I can handle him, don't worry" said Haknyeon

"I'm just gonna talk to Youngtaek about a business for a moment then we're gonna go home, sounds good?" said Juyeon and Haknyeon nodded.

"Do you want to come with me or stay here?" asked Juyeon

"I'll just wait for you here" said Haknyeon, he didn't want to disturb Juyeon's talk with his business partner.

After Juyeon left, Haknyeon decided to eat some of the food there and of course the taste was so delicious.

As he ate, Haknyeon could felt that someone was watching him but when he looked up and looked around, no one was.

"It's weird" whispered Haknyeon

The feeling didn't wash off as the time went, instead it was getting stronger and he even got goosebumps.

He looked up once again and still he found no one was looking at him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" 

A voice coming from behind startled him, he almost screamed and made a fun of himself.

"Wow, why so jumpy?" 

"You surprised me Minho-ssi" said Haknyeon

"Did I? I'm sorry" said Minho

"Juyeon hyung said that I should stay away from you" said Haknyeon as he left him.

"And why are you even listening to him?" asked Minho as he followed Haknyeon

"Because I trust him and I don't even know you" stated Haknyeon, with a matter of fact tone.

"Then why don't we get to know each other?" asked Minho, "I know a fun way to do that"

"No thank you" said Haknyeon

"C'mon, I'm not as bad as what Juyeon told you" said Minho as he took two drinks from a waitress.

"No thank you" said Haknyeon as Minho was about to give him one of the glass.

"You don't drink?" asked Minho, "No I don't" 

"But it's a party" said Minho

"Please leave me alone Minho-ssi" said Haknyeon

"Again, this is a party and no one should be alone at a party, especially a big one" said Minho

"What do you want Minho-ssi?" asked Haknyeon

Minho took a step closer to him and Haknyeon quickly took a step back.

"I want your number" said Minho, "What?" asked Haknyeon

"Give me your phone number and I'll leave you alone" said Minho

"That's not gonna happen" said Haknyeon as he walked away from him again.

Minho kept following him everywhere, making him feel really uncomfortable and because he didn't see Juyeon anywhere, he decided to leave the party.

He know that Minho would follow him anywhere inside so he walked out from the room, hoping that he would finally be alone.

Haknyeon didn't forget to send a message to Juyeon, saying that he wanted to get some fresh air and would wait by the car.

Luckily Minho didn't follow him outside, maybe trying to flirt with other person.

The night felt a little bit cold for his liking but it was better than going inside and faced Minho again.

Haknyeon decided to walked to where Juyeon's car was parked, he didn't notice that someone was following him.

There he saw Juyeon's car, not far from him, he just needed to go down some stairs.

When he was about took one step, his phone rang so he paused and checked who called him.

It was Juyeon who called him, perhaps asking where he was.

_"Haknyeon ah where are you?"_ asked Juyeon right after Haknyeon put the phone next to his ear.

"I'm near your car hyung" said Haknyeon

_"Wait there and don't go anywhere, okay? I'll be there in five"_ said Juyeon

"You don't have to hurry because of me hyung, just finish whatever you got to do first" said Haknyeon

Strangely Haknyeon felt like someone was walking up to him, he could hear footsteps behind him.

_"No, I'm almost done Haknyeon ah. Just wait there okay?"_ asked Juyeon

Haknyeon turned around to check who the person was but he wasn't able to because suddenly he was pushed with a great force that made him fall.

Haknyeon let out a shriek as his body rolled down the stairs. By the time his body reached the end of the stairs, he was already unconscious. His phone was lying on the ground not far from him.

_"Haknyeon ah!! Haknyeon ah! What happened?! Are you there?!!"_ asked Juyeon on the phone but of course he received no answer.

.

.

.

To be continued


	16. At Hospital

Juyeon was rushing to find Haknyeon, leaving a confused and worried Youngtaek behind.

He saw Minho flirting with a woman and he went right to him.

"Where's Haknyeon?" asked Juyeon

"Why do you ask me?" asked Minho, not liking the accusing tone from Juyeon

"Just answer me, where is he?!" asked Juyeon

"He left the party, I don't know where... Why? What's wrong?" asked Minho, noticing the worried look on his face.

Without answering, he quickly ran to the exit. Minho didn't know what had gotten into him but he found himself following after Juyeon.

"Haknyeon ah!" called out Juyeon as he stepped outside the building.

Minho was already beside him, his eyes wandered around, trying to find Haknyeon. They walked fast to where his car was parked, Juyeon remembered Haknyeon saying that he was close from his car.

Minho arrived first on the top of the stairs, he didn't expect to see Haknyeon laying unconscious at the end of it.

"He's here!" said Minho to Juyeon

Juyeon quickly went to where Minho was, his eyes went twice bigger upon seeing Haknyeon's condition.

"Oh No! Haknyeon ah!" called Juyeon as they both dashed to Haknyeon.

Juyeon crouched down next to him then he turned over Haknyeon's body. There was a small amount of blood on his forehead.

"Haknyeon ah, wake up!" said Juyeon as he tapped the younger's cheek.

"The ambulance is on their way" said Minho, his phone was on his hand.

"What the hell happened?" asked Juyeon

"Maybe he wasn't looking his way then he fell down?" guessed Minho

"Here, his phone" said Minho as he picked Haknyeon's phone up from the ground and handed it to Juyeon

"Thank you" said Juyeon, "I should've not left him alone" 

"You can't blame yourself man" said Minho, "But talking about fault, I guess some are mine too" 

"What do you mean?" asked Juyeon

"I think he went out because he felt uncomfortable of me" said Minho

"I told you to stay away from him!" said Juyeon, raising his voice.

"I'm sorry, I just want to talk to him" said Minho,

"Talk? Seriously?" asked Juyeon

"Yes I'm serious, he's different from the others" said Minho

"He is, so stay away from him" said Juyeon

"You can't tell me that" said Minho

"Yes I can" said Juyeon

"Who is he to you and who are you to him?" asked Minho

Juyeon was about to answer it when the sirens of the ambulance cut their conversation.

  
_________________________________________________

Juyeon was pacing around the waiting room, he still had no clue on Haknyeon's condition. It was almost twelve a.m and the doctor who was handling Haknyeon was still nowhere to be seen.

Minho was there but he finally left after a few hours, after Juyeon had called Youngtaek to force him to go.

The cause of the incident was still unknown too. They kept telling him that it was just an accident but Juyeon didn't buy it. His hunch was telling him something was wrong.

And that was why he had also asked Youngtaek to check the surveillance camera but he still had to wait until the morning for it.

Suddenly he remembered what Sangyeon had asked him to do before they left.

Did he know that something like this would happen? Did he saw this coming? But How?

Talking about Sangyeon, Juyeon figured that it might be better if he told them about what happened in the morning.

He could imagine how worried they would be. Jacob would want to come here immediately, not caring what time it was.

Around ten minutes later, the doctor walked out from the door.

"Ju Haknyeon's family" called the doctor

"I'm not his family but we live together, his parents live far from here" said Juyeon

"Okay, I'm here to tell you about his condition" said the doctor

"Yes please" said Juyeon

"He's stable now but he's still unconscious. The physical injuries aren't severe, only some scratches and we have treated it but we're gonna keep him for the night here" said the doctor, "Tomorrow morning we'll do a CT-scan to make sure"

"Thank you doctor" said Juyeon

"Thankfully the baby is also fine but you need to keep a close eye on him because pregnancy on male is more vulnerable than on female" said the doctor

"What baby?" asked Juyeon, clearly shocked.

"The baby on his womb, the first trimester of pregnancy is when you should really be careful" said the doctor

"Haknyeon is pregnant?" asked Juyeon, more shocked.

"Yes he is, are you the father?" asked the doctor

"N..no, I'm not" said Juyeon

"Sorry, I thought you were" said the doctor

"Can I see him?" asked Juyeon

"Of course, follow me" said the doctor

Juyeon couldn't believe what he just heard, how could he be pregnant?

But that wasn't really the question he wanted to ask. If Haknyeon was pregnant, then who was the father?

  
_________________________________________________

Jacob was awake the whole night, thinking. After the call, he managed to avoid both Kevin and Sangyeon.

It was easy, he didn't leave his room at all. He even skipped dinner.

By the time the clock on the wall showed 8 a.m, he thought he had figured out his feeling. 

Anyone else might think that he was in rush to decide an answer, that he didn't think about it thoroughly but the truth was none of it was true. He knew now what his heart wanted and it wasn't a rash decision. The call he made yesterday did help him seeing the truth, understanding what his heart said.

So finally he stepped outside his room after hours of locking himself and he knew exactly where he was heading.

Jacob was standing in front of Sangyeon's room. Of course there was a slight doubt in his heart but the desire beat it.

After taking one deep breath, he ultimately knocked the door. It didn't take long before the owner of the room answered the door.

"Ja..jacob ah, what's up?" asked Sangyeon, "Gosh that sounded so awkward" 

"Yeah it is hyung, you never said that" said Jacob and they both laughed.

"So..... Can I help you with something?" asked Sangyeon

"I have an answer for both of you" said Jacob

"Wh.. Are you sure? There's no need to rush it" said Sangyeon

"No I'm sure hyung" said Jacob

"Alright then, come in.... I'll get Kevin" said Sangyeon

Jacob did as he was told while Sangyeon quickly went to Kevin's room.

Five minutes later they all were already in Sangyeon's room. Jacob sat on one of the chair while Kevin and Sangyeon sat in front of him, on the bed.

"Let's do it" said Jacob

For a second there Kevin and Sangyeon froze, still processing what they had just heard.

And the next second, their expression turned into what supposed to be a pure happy.

"You're not pranking us, right hyung?" asked Kevin

"No, I'm not" said Jacob, chuckling

"So this is like our first day or what?" asked Kevin, he was super excited.

"It is our first day" said Sangyeon

"I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for a long time" said Jacob, refering to before the confession too.

"It doesn't matter now" said Sangyeon

"Because we're together now" said Kevin

Jacob smiled at them, he knew that he had made the right decision.

"Let's go on a date soon" said Kevin

_"Sangyeon hyung.."_

A voice followed by a knock from the other side of the door interrupted Jacob who was about to speak.

"Wait a sec guys" said Sangyeon as he went to the door.

"Younghoon ah, what are you doing here?" asked Sangyeon

"Did I interrupt you guys?" asked Younghoon as he noticed Jacob and Kevin.

"Not really" said Sangyeon, he didn't want to be rude.

"Yes you did hyung" said Kevin while pouting and Jacob had to pat his back.

"Sorry, I just want to ask you if you see Juyeon because he's not in his room or anywhere in the house" said Younghoon

"Juyeon? He hasn't come home yet?" wondered Sangyeon

"Come home from where?" asked Younghoon

"From a party last night, he left with Haknyeon" said Jacob as he walked closer to them.

"Haknyeon isn't in his room either, I checked before" sid Younghoon

"So they both haven't come home, why?" asked Kevin

"I don't know, I'll try calling Haknyeon" said Jacob as he pulled out his phone.

Right when he was about to type Haknyeon's number, a call went it to his phone.

"It's Juyeon" said Jacob

  
_________________________________________________

_**"I won't do it again" said Haknyeon, he was scared for his life.** _

_**His husband threw a glass at him, it missed his face and hit the wall beside him instead.** _

_**"I'm so sorry" said Haknyeon, looking down** _

_**The matter was very simple, they both went for grocery shopping. Then when he was alone at the spices section, a stranger man was being nice by taking the one on the top of the shelf for him because he couldn't reach it. But then his husband saw them and he thought it as him being flirty.** _

_**"I'm so sorry Juwon hyung" said Haknyeon** _

_**His husband moved to sit on the couch, he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Then he lit the cigarette up and smoked it.** _

_**Every movement he did, it tensed Haknyeon more and more because he didn't know what his husband would do to him next.** _

_**"Come here, sit next to me" said Juwon and Haknyeon quickly moved because he didn't want to anger him further.** _

_**"You know why I'm angry, right?" asked Juwon, he exhaled the smoke right onto Haknyeon's face knowing very well that he didn't like cigarette's smoke.** _

_**Haknyeon coughed a bit before answering, "Ca..cause you love me.." croacked Haknyeon** _

_**"Yes you're right, because I love you and you're mine" said Juwon** _

_**Juwon rested his hand on the collar of Haknyeon's clothes. Then he slowly pulled the collar down, exposing some of Haknyeon's bare chest.** _

_**Without mercy, he pressed the burning cigarette right on Haknyeon's bare chest.** _

_**That obviously made Haknyeon scream very loud. He tried to hold his husband's hand from pressing further but he was outpowered by him.** _

_**Haknyeon begged and begged but his husband just kept pressing it.** _

_**Tears rolled down his face hard and he didn't even realized that he was already in a lying position on the couch.** _

_**Only after his husband was satisfied, he finally let go.** _

_**"Next time you'll think twice before you become a bitch" said Juwon before he left Haknyeon there laying limp on the couch.** _

_**When would he ever get out from this hell?** _

Haknyeon opened his eyes in an instant, the nighmare definitely did a good job on waking him up.

The first thing he noticed was this wasn't his room.

"Haknyeon ah, thank Goodness you're awake" 

"Juyeon hyung? Where am I?" asked Haknyeon

"You're in hospital Haknyeon ah, don't you remember what happened?" asked Haknyeon

Then the memory from last night came flowing to his mind, he remember exactly what happened and he even had an idea of who that person might be.

"No hyung, I don't" said Haknyeon, he felt bad for lying to the older.

"You fell down the stairs outside the building last night" said Juyeon

"I'm sorry for worrying you hyung and I'm sorry if I ruined your party night" said Haknyeon

"You didn't ruin anything and I'm sorry too Haknyeon ah, I should've not left you alone" said Juyeon

"It's not your fault hyung" said Haknyeon

"Sangyeon hyung and Jacob hyung are on their way here" said Juyeon, "Thank you hyung" said Jacob

"You told them?" asked Haknyeon

"I did and they are very worried" said Juyeon

"No doubt" said Haknyeon

That being said, the door was suddenly opened from the outside.

"Haknyeon ah, you're awake!" exclaimed Jacob who just entered the room, Sangyeon was behind him.

"I just did hyung" said Haknyeon

"I'm so worried Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

"Juyeon ah, you probably should go home and rest... We'll stay here and watch him" said Sangyeon

"I do have to go to somewhere hyung" said Juyeon

"Alright then go, we'll take care of Haknyeon" said Sangyeon

"Thank you hyung.... Haknyeon ah I'll be back later" said Juyeon

"Thank you for everything hyung" said Haknyeon

"Don't think about that" said Juyeon, "Later Sangyeon hyung, Jacob hyung"

"Take care Juyeon ah" said Jacob

Juyeon then left the room, he was glad that none of them asked where he was going to. 

Because he was about to check the cctv like he had planned before and he figured that it was better if he kept it to himself first, incase his hunch was wrong.

Juyeon did not mention about Haknyeon's pregnancy either. Haknyeon kept it a secret for a reason and he would just let it be for now.

.

.

.

To be continued


	17. A Visit

The moment Juyeon had left, Jacob immediately showered him with questions.

"One by one Jacob ah" warned Sangyeon

"What happened Haknyeon ah? How could you fall down the stairs?" asked Jacob

"Was you not paying attention to the road?" asked Sangyeon

"Hyungs, I didn't fall down the stairs by accident" said Haknyeon, his voice started to shake.

"What do you mean?" asked Jacob

"Someone pushed me down" said Haknyeon

"It was him, hyung" said Haknyeon, finally bursting into tears.

"Him? Your husband?" asked Jacob, shocked. Jacob quickly put his arms around the younger.

"How could you tell Haknyeon ah?" asked Sangyeon

"I... I saw him... It was vague but I know for sure that it was him" said Haknyeon

"He knows where I am hyung" cried Haknyeon

"We'll keep you safe Haknyeon ah, he won't ever get a chance again to lay his hand on you" said Sangyeon

"He just did, last night" said Haknyeon

"And that won't happen again" said Sangyeon

"I'm scared hyung... I can't go back to him" said Haknyeon

"You won't Haknyeon ah" said Jacob, he was planning to keep a close eye at him from now on.

"But now, you need to calm down Haknyeon ah... You'll be stressing your baby" said Sangyeon

"My baby..." whispered Haknyeon

"I'm gonna contact my friends on the police force, I'm gonna warn them about your husband in town" said Sangyeon

"But they can't do anything hyung" said Haknyeon

"Not yet but with they knowing, they will be more alert" said Sangyeon

"Sangyeon hyung's right" said Jacob

"In the meantime, let's talk about something else that will distract your mind" said Sangyeon

"Please do that hyung" said Haknyeon

"How about this, I have a good news" said Jacob

"Tell me hyung" said Haknyeon

"I'm dating now, it's the first day" said Jacob

"What?!! With who?? I'm so happy for you hyung" exclaimed Haknyeon, his tears stopped immediately.

"With Kevin hyung or Sangyeon hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Both" said Jacob

"Wow, you really scored the goal there" said Haknyeon

"I did, didn't I?" said Jacob

"Congratulations Sangyeon hyung, I believe that you will treat Kevin hyung and Sangyeon hyung very well" said Haknyeon

"Thanks, I'm trying my best Haknyeon ah" said Sangyeon 

Thankfully Haknyeon felt better thanks to Sangyeon and Jacob.

  
_________________________________________________

"Thank you Youngtaek ah, for doing this" said Juyeon

"No problem Juyeon ah, they just sent me the tape an hour ago" said Youngtaek

"Alright, let's see it" said Juyeon

Youngtaek pressed the play button and the video started playing.

"So there he was" said Youngtaek, pointing to Haknyeon who was walking away from the building.

"Wait, someone was there too" said Youngtaek.

A man dressed in a grey hoodie appeared on the video from the same direction as Haknyeon.

"Do you have a better angle?" asked Juyeon because the video was recording their back. They couldn't see the man's face.

Juyeon saw Haknyeon receiving a phone call, it must be from himself last night.

They watched the video kept playing and then it hit the climax.

Youngtaek covered his mouth from the shock and Juyeon was frozen.

"He pushed him" said Youngtaek, not believing what he had witnessed.

"Why?" asked Juyeon, he couldn't think of a reason.

"Want me to find who that man is?" offered Youngtaek, "I can have Seungmin look into it"

"You don't have to do it" said Juyeon

"But I want to" said Youngtaek

"Are you sure?" askef Juyeon

"Yeah, Haknyeon seems like a nice guy.... I want to know who did that to him" said Youngtaek

"He is indeed a nice guy" sair Juyeon

"You like him, do you?" asked Youngtaek

"Is it that obvious?" asked Juyeon

"Evident" said Youngtaek

"Apparently not to him" said Juyeon

"So you have to make a strong move then" said Youngtaek

"You mean confessing?" asked Juyeon

"Yup, exactly" said Youngtaek

"I was going to, you know... Last night but clearly I lost the chance" said Juyeon

"Then try again until you succeed" said Youngtaek

"Why love is so hard?" said Juyeon

"It's not hard, my friend" said Youngtaek, "Just follow your heart and the fate will do the rest"

"Anyway thank you for helping with the video" saie Juyeon

"Yeah, I'll call you if I have an update on that person" said Youngtaek

"Thank you once again... I owe you" said Juyeon

"Confess to him then we're good" said Youngtaek

"See you later Youngtaek ah, say hello to Seungmin from me" said Juyeon

"Will do, bye" said Youngtaek

On his car, Juyeon was thinking about Haknyeon. There was something telling him that there was more to what Haknyeon had said about his reason of moving here.

Juyeon was planning to go back to the house, freshen up a bit then he would go back to the hospital.

He remembered that Sangyeon and Jacob didn't bring any clothes for Haknyeon and that meant when he was discharged, he'd be wearing the suit again.

And that would be uncomfortable for him so he was thinking about bringing some of his old hoodie and pants, the one with small size so it would fit Haknyeon.

  
_________________________________________________

When he returned to hospital two hours later, Haknyeon was asleep and there was no sight of Sangyeon.

"Where's Sangyeon hyung?" asked Jacob

"He left to buy some food" said Jacob, "Have you eaten Juyeon ah?" asked Jacob

"I have hyung" said Juyeon as he took a sit next to Jacob.

Juyeon guessed that Jacob must have known about some of Haknyeon's secrets and maybe including the fact that he was pregnant.

Jacob was the closest person to him since he moved to the house so Juyeon bet that he did know.

"Do you know when he can go home?" asked Juyeon

"Well he did some test earlier and we just need to wait for the doctor to declare he's good to go" said Jacob

"When?" asked Juyeon

"Not sure, they said they'd be back as soon as the result come out" said Jacob.

"I hope there's nothing wrong" said Juyeon, "Me too Juyeon ah" said Jacob

"I bring some clothes for him hyung" said Juyeon, "They're mine but I think it'll fit on him" 

"Thanks Juyeon ah" said Jacob

Sangyeon came with a plastic bag on his hand. "Oh Juyeon ah, you're here already" said Sangyeon

"Just arrived hyung" said Juyeon

"Have you eaten? I kinda buy a lot of food" said Juyeon

"I have eaten hyung, just give it to Haknyeon... He needs to eat a lot" said Juyeon

"Well okay then" said Sangyeon

"Should I wake him up now?" asked Juyeon

"In a minute Juyeon ah, he looks sound asleep" said Jacob because Haknyeon did look very comfortable in his sleep.

"The others are worried about him too, you know? Even Hyunjae hyung who's currently in Japan now" asked Juyeon

"Yeah I do, though I managed to convince them to just wait at home and I'll keep posting on them about his condition" said Sangyeon

"Okay let's wake him up.. He needs to eat too" said Jacob

"I'll do it" said Juyeon, already walking up to Haknyeon

Even he looked very cute in his sleep and he just wanted to keep staring at that beautiful face nonstop but he knew he couldn't.

Waking Haknyeon up was easy, he looked so cute when he rubbed his eyes.

"You need to eat Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"Oh? You're here hyung" said Haknyeon

"I am" said Juyeon

"What time is it now hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"It just turned 1 p.m" said Juyeon

"When can I go home hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Soon Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

Haknyeon tried to eat as much as possible even though he was feeling nausea. He had to, for the sake of his baby.

"I'm glad you're eating well Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

A doctor walked in when Haknyeon was still eating, "You're good to go Haknyeon-ssi" 

"He's fine?" asked Sangyeon

"Yes, we found no damage inside" said the doctor

"Alright thank you doctor" said Sangyeon

"Yeay let's go home" said Haknyeon excitedly.

"Wear this Haknyeon ah, it's a more comfortable clothes than the suit" said Juyeon

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon as he received the bag 

Twenty minutes later they all were good to go. Juyeon had taken care of the hospital papers right before he left earlier.

"Haknyeon ah, Jacob and I have to stop by the market for a bit so do you mind going home with Juyeon's car?" asked Sangyeon

"Well the question is should be directed to Juyeon hyung, do you mind driving me home?" asked Haknyeon

"Of course I don't mind.. I'm going home too anyway" said Juyeon

"Alright then it's settled now, let's go" said Sangyeon

Sangyeon and Jacob left first, they kinda walked faster than them while Juyeon and Haknyeon was walking slow.

"Are you feeling okay, now?" asked Juyeon

"I am hyung, you heard the doctor... I'm totally fine just a couple of stratches" said Haknyeon

"It's good to know but you need to tell me immediately if you're feeling not good, okay?" asked Juyeon

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

Juyeon drove the car in a low speed, he tried to make Haknyeon as comfortable as he could.

Haknyeon was planning to hit the bed as soon as he got home. But what he didn't know was what was waiting for him at home.

Seeing that Haknyeon was seconds from falling asleep, Juyeon didn't dare to disturb him at all. 

The drive back home took about an hour and a half, it wasn't long but at least it gave more time for Haknyeon to rest.

Even after Juyeon had parked the car, he still waited for a few minutes to let Haknyeon sleep longer.

In the end it was Haknyeon who woke up himself, he blinked his eyes a few times before finally noticing that they had arrived.

"Why didn't you wake me up hyung?" asked Haknyeon, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You look very comfortable and I just want to let you sleep longer" said Juyeon

"Well thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"Let's head inside now, shall we?" asked Juyeon, "Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

They walked side to side to the door, Juyeon was carrying the bag on one of his hand.

Right when they opened the door, Sangyeon's car entered the gate.

It was very out of nowhere but Haknyeon was suddenly feeling like something was not right and the feeling got much stronger as he stepped inside the house.

"We're home" called Juyeon out.

" _Can you come to the living room?"_ it was Changmin's voice, calling them from distance.

They both were confused but did it anyway. Haknyeon's heart was beating faster and he didn't even know why.

When they entered the living room, they found everyone there except Hyunjae, Sangyeon, and Jacob.

But there was one more person there, he was sitting on the couch, his back was facing Juyeon and Haknyeon. Someone that was not the tenant of the house.

Juyeon didn't know who it was but Haknyeon did, he knew very well who it was.

The person finally stood up and turned around to face them.

At that moment, when Haknyeon saw the person's face, his smile disappeared at once.

"Haknyeon ah, baby" 

Haknyeon shuddered in fear upon hearing his name coming out from that man's mouth.

"J..J..Juwon.." croacked Haknyeon, he was beyond scared.

Juwon immediately walked closer to Haknyeon while Haknyeon himself was frozen on his spot.

Haknyeon knew that his husband would play nice in front of everyone, like he had always been.

"I'm super worried for you" said Juwon as he hugged him.

Haknyeon was helpless, he couldn't do anything. He needed to escape from him but he didn't have the strength to.

"Don't run again baby, let's go home" said Juwon, holding Haknyeon's hand.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Juyeon

"I'm his husband" said Juwon

He had just found out that Haknyeon was pregnant and now he found out that Haknyeon was married, it was really a lot to take in. But there was something weird because Haknyeon was shaking.

"Hey guys..." 

Sangyeon who just walked in immediately stopped because of the tension in the air and he was confused. Jacob who arrived two seconds later was having the same reaction as him.

Both of them immediately saw Juwon who was standing in front of Haknyeon. They knew exactly who he was because Haknyeon has showed them a picture of him before.

The shock on Jacob's face lasted only for two seconds before he stormed on to where Haknyeon and Juwon was standing.

Jacob immediately pulled Juwon's hand off Haknyeon by force then he stood in front of Haknyeon, hiding the younger behind him from the man in front of him.

The fact that Juwon was bigger than him did not scare him.

Haknyeon who got pushed slightly behind was really glad that Jacob had come right on time.

While the others was truly shocked at Jacob's actions and let alone he looked very angry.

"Back off from him!" threatened Jacob, "Don't you dare to lay your hands on him anymore!"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Juwon

"That doesn't concern you, you need to leave this house and leave him alone for good" said Jacob

"I'm his husband! You got no right to tell me!" said Juwon, he was getting angry.

"He filed a divorce to you and that means you're no husband to him" said Jacob, he kept his tone firm.

Juwon was about to pull Haknyeon forcefully from behind Jacob but he wouldn't let him do that.

"Back off" warned Jacob, "You don't want to test me"

"Sir, I need to ask you to leave my house immediately or I will call the police and have you arrested for trespassing" said Sangyeon who was now standing next to Jacob

"You can't do that to me" said Juwon, he clearly looked angry.

"Yes I can and I surely will if you don't leave now" said Sangyeon, keeping his tone flat and firm.

Juwon finally moved to leave but not before he said, "Fine..... We'll be together again Haknyeon ah, I promise you and when we do, you won't be able to run again"

With that he finally left the house and Sangyeon made sure that he left the house and the gate.

The others were totally speechless the whole time watching the interactions in front of them, including Juyeon who was standing next to Haknyeon.

But now Juyeon was sure that Haknyeon was afraid of the man supposedly his husband.

As soon as Juwon left the room, Jacob immediately turned to Haknyeon.

"Haknyeon ah, you're okay?" asked Jacob

Haknyeon who was looking down the whole time finally looked up to Jacob, on his eyes there were terrors. His face was pale and his body was still visibly shaking.

Haknyeon was about to say something when he lost his conscious right at that moment.

His body would surely hit the ground if it wasn't for Juyeon who caught his body in time.

"Haknyeon ah!" called Jacob in surprised and there were gasps heard all over the room. 

"Quick Juyeon ah, bring him to his room" said Younghoon

"Sangyeon hyung!! Haknyeon hyung passed out" yelled Sunwoo

Juyeon quickly lifted Haknyeon's body and dashed to upstairs.

.

.

.

To be continued


	18. Confession

Sangyeon walked out from Haknyeon's room and headed to living room where the rest were waiting. He had just finished checking on Haknyeon's condition.

"He will be fine, he just needs to rest and don't add up his stress" said Sangyeon

"Thank Goodness" said Jacob.

"Sangyeon hyung, Jacob hyung" called Eric

"Yes?" asked Sangyeon, he knew that sooner or later they would ask questions.

"So is that man really Haknyeon hyung's husband?" asked Eric

"Sadly, he is.. He still hasn't signed the divorce papers yet" said Jacob

"But why does Haknyeon hyung look scared of him?" asked Sunwoo

"Okay firstly, what did that man tell you before we came?" asked Sangyeon

"Well he told us that he's Haknyeon's husband and that he's looking for him because Haknyeon ran away from him, leaving him behind without any reason" said Chanhee

"Leaving without a reason? That man abused him for years" said Jacob, he was angry at hearing the man's story.

"What?" asked Juyeon

No one ever thought that Haknyeon was a victim of domestic violence.

"Haknyeon moved here to hide from him" said Sangyeon, "And clearly that was a failure"

"I felt highly disgusted at that man" said Younghoon, "He was really good at acting victim back there"

"You two know about this before?" asked Kevin

"Haknyeon came to my room crying and Sangyeon hyung happened to be there too" said Jacob

"That bastard did a good job at hurting Haknyeon inside and outside" said Sangyeon

"How long did Haknyeon stayed under the same roof as him?" asked Juyeon

"About two years" said Jacob, "Their marriage was an arranged one by Haknyeon's parents" 

"Look guys, I was able to convince Haknyeon before to stay here because he was planning to leave again. I told him that I'd protect him from his abusive husband" said Sangyeon

"We will too" said Changmin, "We will help protecting him" 

"Thank you so much you all" said Jacob

Kevin came over to Sangyeon and Jacob then he pulled them slowly to the side.

"Hyungs, Is this why you have been spending more time together? Was Haknyeon the friend you told me that you're helping the other day?" asked Kevin

"Yes he was, I'm sorry we lied to you Kevin ah but it's not our secret to tell" said Sangyeon

"No I fully understand your reason hyung and I want to help Haknyeon" said Kevin, "He's our family now"

"He is" said Sangyeon

"Jacob hyung, can I talk you for a second?" asked Juyeon who came closer to them.

"Of course" said Jacob

They both went to the kitchen, away from any ears.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Jacob

"Hyung, I know that Haknyeon falling down the stairs is not an accident, I know that someone pushed him" said Juyeon

"What? H..how?" asked Juyeon

"I pulled the surveillance camera, I didn't get a good look at the person's face but his physical appearance looks very similar to Haknyeon's husband" said Juyeon

"It's him, Haknyeon saw him" said Jacob

"Hyung, we can go to the police and we can get a restraining order from court" said Juyeon

"Yeah but how do we prove that it was him? You just said that you couldn't see his face" said Jacob

"We'll figured it out, another cameras must've caught him" said Juyeon

"I don't want to add up Haknyeon's stress by promising him something that is not sure" said Jacob

"But if we're able to get a restraining order then legally he couldn't lay a finger on him anymore, he couldn't even be near him at all" said Juyeon

"Then help us with it, find a solid proof and after you do, I'll convince Haknyeon to do it" said Jacob

"Why do you need to convince him?" asked Juyeon

"Because Haknyeon would choose running away rather than that option, trust me" said Jacob

"Okay, I'll find a solid proof" said Juyeon

"Thank you Juyeon ah" said Jacob

"Hyung, there's one more thing" said Juyeon

"What is it?" asked Jacob

"I know that Haknyeon's pregnant" said Juyeon

"W..w..what are you talking about Juyeon ah? I don't undestand" said Jacob

"Don't lie hyung, I know he's pregnant from the doctor on the hospital" said Juyeon

Jacob sighed, "You're right, he is" said Jacob

"So that son of a bitch is the father?" asked Juyeon

"Tragically yes" said Jacob, "He forced himself on Haknyeon, that was why he finally decided to run"

"That motherfucker!" cursed Juyeon

"Does he know?" asked Juyeon

"About Haknyeon's pregnancy? No and we're planning to keep it that way" said Jacob

"Understand" said Juyeon

"But hyung, how is he still a free man instead of behind bars?" asked Juyeon

"Haknyeon told me that his husband was really good at playing victim and he made a lot of people believed that Haknyeon was always wrong, including his parents" said Jacob

"That bad, huh? That son of a bitch doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as him" said Juyeon

"Couldn't agree more" said Jacob

"Do you know what I was planning to do yesterday?" asked Juyeon

"Yesterday, you mean at the party?" asked Jacob

"Yeah and I would've done it if it wasn't for that piece of crap, oh Gosh I even ran out of names for him" said Juyeon

"You look pissed" said Jacob

"I was gonna confess to him hyung, I was close from asking him to be my boyfriend" said Juyeon

"You were going to confess to Haknyeon?" asked Jacob, surprised but excited.

"Yeah, I was going to" said Juyeon

"Finally, you have balls to do that" said Jacob

"Wait what? Anyway I'm still pissed at him for destroying my plan" said Juyeon

"Well what are you waiting for then? Confess to him today" said Jacob

"But with everything that just happened, I think it's better if I wait until everything gets better" said Juyeon

"You love him and he loves you, it's going to be just fine" said Jacob, "He needs someone who loves him truly, it'll help him get past this whole thing"

"Wait, he loves me?" asked Juyeon

"So you're blind too" said Jacob, "Of course he does, everyone who has eyes can see it clearly" said Jacob

"Think about what I said okay?" asked Jacob

"Yes hyung, thank you for the advice" said Juyeon

"Anytime" said Jacob

  
_________________________________________________

  
Haknyeon was asleep the whole afternoon. Everyone had been into his room, checking him at least once an hour. Juyeon and Jacob was the most frequent ones.

When Haknyeon finally woke up at 6 p.m, there were only Juyeon and himself in the room.

Haknyeon let out a small groan as he opened his eyes, his head slightly hurt.

"Haknyeon ah, how are you feeling?" asked Juyeon who just sat facing him.

"Juyeon hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Here, let me help you" said Juyeon as helped Haknyeon to sit up, he also put some pillows behind him so the younger could lean back.

"Did I faint on you hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"You fainted on all of us actually" said Juyeon

"I'm so sorry hyung" said Haknyeon

"No, why would you be sorry?" asked Juyeon, 

"Because you have to deal with my... abusive husband.. I'm afraid that he will hurt all of you now" said Haknyeon

"We're not afraid of him Haknyeon ah and you shouldn't be too" said Juyeon, "Now that we all know, we can help to protect you" 

"You're willing to do that?" asked Haknyeon as he looked into the older's orbs.

"Of course" said Juyeon

"But I lied to all of you" said Haknyeon

"We understand your reasons" said Juyeon

"But I think it will be better if I just leave this house and go somewhere else" said Haknyeon

"Don't do that Haknyeon ah, you have no destination and you will be alone in the new place but here, you have us" said Juyeon

"I don't want to be a burden to any of you" said Haknyeon, looking down to his lap.

"You will never be a burden to us, you are our new family, our new brother" said Juyeon, "And I will say it again and again until you understand, they will too"

Haknyeon was crying, his tears fell from his eyes right onto his lap. He sniffled and wiped the tears of his eyes sometimes.

"Why are you crying Haknyeon ah? Did I say something wrong?" asked Juyeon, panicking.

"...No.." cried Haknyeon

"Then why?" asked Juyeon

"No one has ever loved me the way you all do, hyung.. It's... I don't know what to say" said Haknyeon

"I grew up without this feeling, I always thought that I didn't deserve love or to love but since knowing you and the others, I... I'm so happy for the first time in awhile" said Haknyeon

The whole time he kept his eyes down, couldn't bring himself to look at the older's face.

"Haknyeon ah, you deserve love and no one could tell you the otherwise" said Juyeon

"Look at me Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon softly

"Please?" asked Juyeon

Haknyeon finally looked up as he was told, his eyes were red.

"There's something that I want to ask you, I've been wanting to ask this since awhile" said Juyeon

Juyeon considered Haknyeon's silence as a permission for him to continue.

"Be my boyfriend Haknyeon ah, I'm in love with you since the first time I saw you" said Juyeon

"I..I.... I'm sorry hyung, I can't" said Haknyeon, his tears were gathering again on his eyes.

"But why? Is it because you don't like me?" asked Juyeon

"No! I.... I do like you hyung but.." said Haknyeon, a tear escaped his eye.

"Then why?" asked Juyeon

"Because I'm still married and the fact that my husband could hurt you badly if he finds out" said Haknyeon as he wiped his tears off.

"You cut ties with him and you filed a divorce paper at him" said Juyeon, 

"I'm not afraid of him hurting me.. I can protect myself and I'm very good at it" said Juyeon

"I.. can't.... There's... something else... I can't be your boyfriend hyung and you wouldn't want to be my boyfriend anymore if you know" said Haknyeon, more tears flowing down.

"I have no problem with you being pregnant Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

Haknyeon's eyes went twice bigger as he immediately looked at the older, shocked.

"How.. How did you know?" asked Haknyeon

"From the doctor at the hospital, he was updating me on your condition and he said that your baby was fine" said Juyeon

"I know it's a big step for me but I'm more than willing to take it if it means doing it with you" said Juyeon

Haknyeon burst out crying, he covered his face with both of his hands.

"And I know very well that I'm gonna try my very best to be there for you and your baby" said Juyeon

"Look at me Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon softly as he pulled Haknyeon's hands off his face.

"I... I don't deserve you hyung" cried Haknyeon, "You deserve someone better out there" 

"But I want to be with you, you are the place where my heart lands" said Juyeon

"B..but my body is full with scars hyung, I'm ugly" sobbed Haknyeon

"You're beautiful to me" said Juyeon

"Stop listening to your mind once and ask to your heart if you want to be with me or not" said Juyeon

For a few minutes, Juyeon was just watching Haknyeon there, trying to compose himself. As badly as he wanted to make Haknyeon his, he couldn't just be a selfish jerk.

"So Haknyeon ah, what did your heart tell you? Or do you need more time?" asked Juyeon

"I... I.... I want to be your boyfriend" said Haknyeon

"R..really?! I'm so happy Haknyeon ah, this is the best thing that happened today" exclaimed Juyeon, he did looked extremly happy and so was Haknyeon.

"Can I... Can I kiss you?" asked Juyeon and Haknyeon nodded.

.

.

.

To be continued


	19. Jacob's phonecall

**Flashback**

_**"Jacob ah, why do you call?"** _

_**"I need your help"** _

_**"Okay, what can I do for you?"** _

_**"Mingyu ya, can I ask something, it's kinda personal matter?"** _

_**"...sure.."** _

_**"What made you decide that you wanted to and that you were ready to be in a polyamory relationship?"** _

_**"Woah, why the sudden ask?"** _

_**"Please answer me, I.. I need to know"** _

_**"Wait.......... Did someone ask you to join their relationship?"** _

_**"You think?" there a slight sarcasm on Jacob's voice.** _

_**"So it's true"** _

_**"That's why, please help me, I don't know what to do" said Jacob** _

_**"Alright, when Jun hyung asked me the first time, I was pretty much like you... Confused and not knowing what to do even if I knew that I was in love with him. There was a part of me that was telling me I wasn't ready and at some point they would left me out"** _

_**"Well I mean, Jun hyung was already dating Minghao and Wonwoo hyung that time so I believed that my fear was justiceable and I spent a lot of time thinking about the odds and the loss"** _

_**"But then I remembered that this was them, the three people that had been nothing but kind and caring to me. I saw how they acted around each other and I never saw one of them being left out"** _

_**"So I ask myself once again if I'm willing to take the risk and jump....... My mind said no and my heart said yes, so I followed what my mother always told me.... I followed my heart"** _

_**"And that brought me here, not for one second I ever regretted my decision"** _

_**"In the end, you need to ask yourself"** _

_**".. I.. I'm not sure"** _

_**"Take your time, this kind of decision doesn't come in one hour"** _

_**"Thank you Mingyu ya, you help me more than you could ever know"** _

_**"Anything for my best buddy, keep me posted okay?"** _

_**"I will"** _

_**Like Mingyu said, he would take time to think about it.** _

_**Did he want to take the risk and jump? Would the risk be worth it?** _

_**End of flashback** _

"....Jacob ah..."

"U..uh?" asked Jacob

"I've been calling you for awhile.... What are you thinking about?" asked Sangyeon

"Nothing important" said Jacob

They were in Sangyeon's room, the only room who had the largest bed. The three of them decided to bunk up together.

Kevin had fallen asleep since thirty minutes ago while Jacob couldn't seem to do that.

"How's Haknyeon?" asked Jacob

Sangyeon was just from Haknyeon's room, he was doing the lask check of the day.

"The same, he will be fine after some rest... Don't worry, Juyeon is there" said Sangyeon

"Juyeon? Why?" asked Jacob

"I don't know but at least there is someone watching Haknyeon" said Sangyeon

"I'm worried about the baby, I don't know how broken Haknyeon will be if he loses the baby" said Jacob

"I can't begin to imagine that" said Sangyeon

"Haknyeon is strong but even the strongest person will crack under a big amount of stress" said Jacob

"Let's just focus on helping him get better first" said Sangyeon

"And you need to rest too" said Sangyeon as he laid down next to Kevin who was now laying between Sangyeon and Jacob.

"I can't, my mind is still working now" said Jacob

"Come here" said Sangyeon as he extended his arm until it touched Jacob.

Jacob laid down and he snuggled closer to Kevin who immediately snuggled closer to him too. Sangyeon's arm was long, he was able to hug bot Kevin and Sangyeon. Jacob did try to extend his arm but it only reached Sangyeon's waist but at least he touched Sangyeon.

"Good night loves" said Sangyeon

"Good night" said Jacob

On the other side, Juyeon had decided to spend the night on Haknyeon's room.

Haknyeon was quick to fall asleep after Sangyeon had left.

Juyeon's arms were around Haknyeon's body, his hand was caressing Haknyeon's hair gently. Haknyeon's head was resting on Juyeon's chest and his arms were wrapped around Juyeon's waist.

Their just had their first kiss earlier and Juyeon couldn't ask for more. He was really happy that his feeling was returned.

He felt like the luckiest guy on earth.

But he wouldn't be able to live in peace with Haknyeon as long as the younger's husband was still after him.

Juyeon needed to think of a way to handle this matter. He couldn't bare much longer watching Haknyeon suffer.

Haknyeon suddenly started to squirm on his arms, he also let out whines.

Juyeon realized that Haknyeon was having a nighmare so he tried to calm him down.

"Sshh it's just a nightamare... It's not real..." whispered Juyeon

His hands caressed Haknyeon's hair and back, he pulled the covers up to keep him warm.

Few minutes after that, Haknyeon finally calmed down. But Juyeon was mad, he was mad at the reason of Haknyeon's nightmare, the crap that called himself a husband. That man didn't even deserve the title.

He swore to himself that he would kick him from Haknyeon's life forever.

_________________________________________________

  
When Haknyeon was in the bathroom, Juyeon received a call.

It was from Youngtaek and that was why Juyeon went to his own room to take the call.

"I'm here" said Juyeon

"I found him" said Youngtaek

"That was fast" said Juyeon

"You can thank Seungmin for that" said Youngtaek

"Anyway, Seungmin was able to collect some intels about him. Wanna hear it?" asked Youngtaek

"Of course, tell me" said Juyeon

"His name is Choi Juyeon, he's twenty four and he's an executive manager at a food company and guess what? Here come the shocking part.." said Youngtaek

"He's Haknyeon's husband?" guessed Juyeon

"Y...yeah.. Did you know?" asked Youngtaek

"Just found out yesterday, that son of a bitch came to the house" said Juyeon

"Woah slow down man, just because he is your crush's husband doesn't mean you should call him that" said Youngtaek

"Well he deserves a lot worse, he freaking abused him" said Juyeon

"He what?" asked Youngtaek, "Then he does deserve way worse, Gosh I hate abuser" 

"So did you find any proof that connects him to the scene?" asked Juyeon

"I found some proof but they're not solid. It's not a direct evidence" said Youngtaek, "But I do know where he stays on the town" 

"Don't tell me where he stays.. It's not a good idea" said Juyeon, thinking about what he could possibly do upon knowing that information.

"Okay, I won't" said Youngtaek

"Thanks for the help Youngtaek ah" said Juyeon

"Glad to help" said Youngtaek

After the call, Juyeon went to take a shower. He figured Haknyeon would be done by now.

  
"Haknyeon ah, are you sure you don't want to take another day off? Rest more?" asked Juyeon

"I'm okay hyung" said Haknyeon, "Besides we're literally in front of the school"

"Just don't tire yourself out, okay? Remember that you're pregnant now" said Juyeon

"I know hyung" said Haknyeon

"Alright then, have a nice day" Juyeon

"You too hyung" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon was about to open the car door when he suddenly turned around and leaned closer to Juyeon.

He gave the older a quick kiss before dashing off the car, hiding his blush.

If people saw Juyeon, they might think he was crazy because right now he was smiling ear to ear like fool, a fool in love. Well even though technically he was indeed in love.

Juyeon drove the car away not knowing that someone had been watching his interactions with his boyfriend earlier.

On the other side, Haknyeon was still blushing. He did see how Juyeon smiled in the car, after the kiss. 

It made him think how fast his heart could change. Before, he decided that he didn't want to date again but now, look at him. 

At least he was happy, right?

" _Haknyeon ah, why are you already blushing in the morning?"_

"Ya! Changbin ah, you scared me" said Haknyeon

"Well it's not my fault that you were lost in your own thoughts" said Changbin, shrugging.

"So, back to my question" said Changbin

"It's a secret" said Haknyeon

"So now we're doing secrets? I thought after more than a month, I'm your best friend now" said Changbin, he used a fake hurt expression.

"You are but..... I'll tell you later" said Haknyeon

"Fine, you owe me a drink then" said Changbin

"Sounds good" said Haknyeon

Their conversation was cut by the bell and Haknyeon was glad that the phrase saved by the bell did happen to him.

"See you on lunch" said Haknyeon

"Bye" said Changbin 

Jacob wouldn't come to school today because he had no teaching schedule and Haknyeon was glad that he had made friends with the other teachers so he wouldn't be too lonely.

Changbin was one of his new friend, he was the same age as him and he taught chemistry.

Aside from his on-going problems, his day seemed pretty usual to him. Nothing more than teaching three classes, having lunch with the other teachers, and writing questions for exam.

Only one small problem though when he was waiting outside the school for Juyeon to pick him up.

Haknyeon spotted someone behind the tree not far for him. At first he didn't even notice the person at all. It was an accident that he did, his eyes caught it accidentally.

Usually he would just ignore it but not after he realized that it was his husband.

And his husband seemed to realized that he saw him because he stepped out from his hiding and started to walk towards him.

Run, that what his mind told him but his body wouldn't move and his husband was getting closer.

_"Haknyeon ah, are you waiting for someone?"_

"C..changbin ah, Hyunjin ah" called Haknyeon

Thankfully his husband stopped walking when he saw them talking to him.

Changbin was confused because Haknyeon sounded nervous.

"Are you waiting for your ride hyung?" asked Hyunjin

"..Oh I am" said Haknyeon

"Do you want some companies?" asked Changbin

"..yes.. Please" said Haknyeon

"Okay, we'll wait with you until your ride comes" said Changbin

"Thank you you two" said Haknyeon

On the tail of his eyes, he could see his husband walking away and he felt really grateful towards Changbin and Hyunjin.

Juyeon arrived seven minutes later and Haknyeon never felt so happy to see him.

Haknyeon reminded himself to call his lawyer to tell her about his husband location.

The scariest thing for him was the thought of never being free for the rest of his life.

_________________________________________________

  
Hyunjae walked in with two cups of vanilla milkshakes on his hands, one for him and one for his boyfriend.

But he didn't expect to find Younghoon asleep in the bed, wrapped tightly under the two layers of blankets despite fact that the air conditioner was not on.

He put the milkshakes on the table before he took a sit on the bed next to Younghoon's arm.

"Baby, are you sick?" asked Hyunjae as he touched Younghoon's forehead. It was warmer that normal.

Younghoon let out a pained moan at the skin contact.

"Baby, are you awake?" asked Hyunjae and Younghoon whined.

"Hyunjae ya? You're home?" asked Younghoon as he opened his eyes.

"Yes baby, I'm here" said Hyunjae

Younghoon seemed unaware of his surroundings, even his eyes were only opened a bit.

"I'm gonna call Sangyeon hyung first" said Hyunjae but Younghoon held his hand.

"S..stay" said Younghoon

Everytime Younghoon was sick, he would get clingier and he would act like a little kid again.

"Just a sec babe" said Hyunjae

"N..noww.." whined Younghoon

"Alright alright" said Hyunjae

Hyunjae took off his bag and joined Younghoon on the bed, under the thickness of the blankets. It was almost unbearable hot for him but he was willing to force himself for Younghoon.

"I'm....... cold" whispered Younghoon

It must be from staying under the rain for an amount of time yesterday.

"Okay hang on baby" said Hyunjae

Hyunjae quickly took off his clothes so now he was shirtless. He then laid back down and pulled Younghoon closer to him.

Younghoon hugged Hyunjae tightly, laying his head on the croock of the latter's neck. Hyunjae could feel the over normal heat radiating from Younghoon's body.

"Have you taken any medicine baby?" asked Hyunjae

"..yes.." croacked Younghoon

"Okay now sleep baby" said Hyunjae and Younghoon hummed in response.

It was never easy for him everytime Younghoon got sick. He always wished that it was him who was sick not Younghoon.

Younghoon was bad at handling pain, he knew that for sure. And if the pain got worse, he would start crying and it just broke his heart more.

And when Younghoon was sick, he always had a nightmare. He would whimper in his sleep.

"You'll be okay, you'll be okay.." whispered Hyunjae as he caressed the latter's hair.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys that I've been inactive for the past days, it just that school had started and there something I had to to for three days ago, so big sorry for all my readers TT.TT


	20. A Bit of Changmin's Past

"Hyung... Stophh... It tickles me, you're tickling me" said Haknyeon half-laughing.

Juyeon was blowing small winds to his navel and he had been doing a great job on making Haknyeon gigling and laughing nonstop.

And all this was happening on the living room, on the couch to be exact. There were only the two of them in the living room.

Initially they were planning to watch tv on this lovely evening but the tv was soon ignored by them.

It started by Juyeon who had his head laying on Haknyeon's lap then he sneakily pulled Haknyeon's shirt slightly up and he started to blow wind to it. 

Haknyeon was more afraid of getting caught by the others than laughing nonstop. On the other side, Juyeon was just glad he could make his boyfriend laugh. It wasn't that they were hiding it, it was just that the topic never came out on a conversation.

It had been three days since they were together and they hadn't tell anyone about their relationship though Haknyeon was sure that Jacob was suspecting it.

And it had been three days since Haknyeon was sure that his husband was following everytime he stepped out from the house. Juyeon knew about it, he told him as soon as they were home at the first day but there was nothing he could've done except making sure that Haknyeon wasn't alone.

"Does your baby like it?" asked Juyeon

"Yeah.. I think my baby like it" said Haknyeon

"Then I won't stop" said Juyeon

"Ah hyuunngg.." whined Haknyeon

"Unless..." said Juyeon

"Unless?" asked Haknyeon, still trying not to laugh.

"Kiss me.." whispered Juyeon

The older finally stopped as he pulled himself up, faces inches from Haknyeon's.

Haknyeon froze, he was blushing from being really shy.

But Juyeon suddenly pulled back and sit straight, his face showed guilt.

"I.. I'm sorry Haknyeon ah, I don't mean to push or force you" said Juyeon, he kept rambling about how sorry he was.

He knew that people with traumas like Haknyeon's needed more time to recover and he shouldn't do what he just did because it could trigger some bad memories.

"Stop hyung.. Stop talking" said Haknyeon

Juyeon thought Haknyeon was angry at him, that he finally screwed up but then the latter proved him wrong when he showed him his smile.

"Stop talking and kiss me" said Haknyeon

Juyeon leaned closer and Haknyeon put his arms around Juyeon's neck.

The kiss was very sweet and both of them were loving every second of it. Haknyeon started to deepen the kiss and Juyeon was just following the lead.

But the heated kiss didn't last long for one reason, someone walked in on them.

_"Oh My God My eyess!!"_

Haknyeon and Juyeon immediately parted upon hearing the shocked voice.

The voice belonged to none other than Lee Jaehyun aka Hyunjae.

"Woah, did you two just kiss?" asked Hyunjae in disbelief

"Is that mean you're together?" asked Hyunjae

"Uhmmm.." Juyeon was hesitant to answer because he didn't want to tell the others without Haknyeon's permission.

"Yes we're together" said Haknyeon and Juyeon looked at him in surprise but happy.

"Well congratulation then" said Hyunjae

"Thank you hyung" said Juyeon

Now the air was awkward again, at least for Hyunjae.

"Hyung, how's Younghoon hyung? It had been three days since he has been sick" asked Haknyeon

"Oh Younghoon is fine now, he is in so much better condition. Thanks to staying in bed for two days straight and eating good food and medicine" said Hyunjae

"It's good to hear that" said Juyeon and Haknyeon nodded.

"Where are you going anyway hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"To the kitchen, to grab some water" said Hyunjae

"Well then bye" sair Hyunjae, hurrying to exit the room.

"Haknyeon ah, I'm sorry..... I thought you wanted to keep us a secret" said Juyeon

"Why are you sorry hyung? It's nothing to be sorry about...... And about that, I wasn't sure before but now I am... Let's tell the others" said Haknyeon

"Okay if that's what you want" said Juyeon, "We'll share this great news with them over dinner" 

"Okay" said Haknyeon

Juyeon suddenly thought of something, "Is he still following you this morning?" asked Juyeon

"I.. I don't know.... I felt his presence near me but I have no idea if it was real or me being paranoid" said Haknyeon

"What about the divorce papers?" asked Juyeon

"My lawyer is in town but everytime she comes to his place, she comes back empty handed.... Either he wasn't there or just no one answered the door" said Haknyeon

"And I'm too afraid to ask him by myself" said Haknyeon

"You don't have to be in the same room as him alone Haknyeon ah, I can always with you.... I will come with you" said Juyeon

"But what if he gets mad and go crazy? What if he hurts you or me hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"What if he notices the slight bump on my stomach?" asked Haknyeon

"Slow down Haknyeon ah... Let's stop all the ifs, okay?" asked Juyeon

"...okay..." said Haknyeon

"Well if that's the case, we can always go with many people" said Juyeon

"He won't answer the door, it has to be me alone" said Haknyeon

"We'll figure it out, just hang on a little bit Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon, "You trust me, right?" asked Juyeon

"Of course with all my heart" said Haknyeon

"Thank you" said Juyeon

__________________________________________________

  
Changmin was waiting for Chanhee on his car, his boyfriend was currently having meeting with his publisher but he was supposed to be done soon.

Speaking of Chanhee, he saw him stepping out from the door and it took seconds for him to notice Changmin's car.

"Hey babe, here.. I bought you one cup of ice cappuccino" said Changmin

"Thank you babe" said Chanhee

"How's the meeting?" asked Changmin

"Not bad" said Chanhee before he slurped his drink.

"Where do you want to go after this?" asked Changmin

"How about checking the wedding locations and after that we could check some boutiques, my mother gave me some recommendations" suggested Chanhee

"We could do that but I prefer taking Sangyeon hyung's offer. The front yard is big enough and perfect for our altar. We just need to decorate it well" said Changmin

"Hmm I agree with you, let's do the wedding in the yard" said Chanhee

"You sure? I'm just saying my opinion, you don't have to agree with me babe" said Changmin

"No I'm sure... It will be nice to have a wedding at home" said Chanhee

"Alright then I'll tell Sangyeon hyung" said Changmin

"So, the boutiques? You know their addresses?" asked Changmin

"I do, mother gave me five addresses but I think only three are still open at this time" said Chanhee

"Is that so? Alright then, let's visit those three places" said Changmin as he started the car.

"Babe.." called Chanhee around five minutes later.

"Hmm?" asked Changmin

"Do you have any news about Haknyeon's..... problems?" asked Chanhee

"About his fucking abusive husband?" asked Changmin

"Yeah about that" said Chanhee

"I don't know but I just pray that Haknyeon will be free of him, Haknyeon deserves so much better" said Changmin

"No one deserves to go trhough something like that... The trauma won't just wash off.. It's something that stays on your mind" said Changmin

Chanhee realized something and it made him feel really bad.

"I... I'm sorry babe... I forget that this is a sensitive topic for you.. I'm so sorry babe" said Chanhee

"Nah.. It's fine baby.." said Changmin

"No it's not... I'm really sorry" said Chanhee

"And I forgive you, I know you don't mean to offend me or something" said Changmin

Chanhee stretched his hand out and held Changmin hand that was resting on his own lap.

"I'm really fine babe.... I don't live with him anymore, right? I live with you and every second is a bless for me" said Changmin

"That's very sweet babe" said Chanhee

"So... Are you going to invite him to our wedding?" asked Chanhee

"I don't want to but I have to... I'll just wish he wouldn't show up" said Changmin, "It's gonna be hard for me mom to see him again" 

"We can have your mother sit far away from him" said Chanhee

"I know and I hope that he will stay still but knowing my father's behavior, he will try to talk to her..... You know, he will try to point out how her life is no better without him" said Changmin

"But it's not true, your mother is living happily and in peace at the moment, right?" asked Chanhee

"Of course, with my father out of her life... I could finally see some smile again" said Changmin

"We'll keep an eye on your father" said Chanhee

"I know and I'm gonna ask someone to stay on my mother's side too, the whole time" said Changmin

"Great idea" said Chanhee

"I promise you Chanhee ya, I will be a way better husband for you than my father ever was" said Changmin

"I have no doubt that you will babe" said Chanhee

"I love you Choi Chanhee" said Changmin

"And I love you too Ji Changmin" said Chanhee

"There... The store, I could see it" said Changmin

"Oh.. Yeah that's it" said Chanhee

_________________________________________________

  
Haknyeon just wanted to live in peace, to finally be free of the monster that had tortured him for two years.

And that meant the divorce papers needed to be signed by his husband. Eventually he would be the person who made him do it.

He needed to ask him right on his face, that was the only way. 

Showing up with another person would just made him angry and he wouldn't do it so it had to be him alone.

"No Haknyeon ah!" protested Juyeon

"I don't want you to be alone with him" said Juyeon

"But you will be close hyung... You will be in the next room" said Haknyeon

So here what Haknyeon had come up with. He would come to the motel with Juyeon but Juyeon would stay in the next room while he would show up alone in front of his husband's door.

Haknyeon just needed to know where his husband stayed and prayed that the room next to his was vacant.

"This is an extremely bad idea" said Juyeon

"Please hyung" said Haknyeon

"What make you sure that he will sign the papers even if you show up alone?" asked Juyeon

"I have to try hyung, at least I know he will open the door for me" said Haknyeon

"How about if we wait for a little more... I will come up with a plan" said Juyeon, "You said you trust me, right? Give me more time to think of a plan" 

"I trust you hyung but I can't wait any longer...... I've been thinking about this........ The pressure is too much for me... I can't live in fear anymore, knowing that I'm still under his grip" said Haknyeon

"But if something goes bad, even if the slightest..... You need to scream immediately, okay?" asked Juyeon, "You hear me? Scream as loud as you can"

"I promise hyung" said Haknyeon

"And I will bring some friends of mine, just in case" said Juyeon

"Okay hyung, but it's not troublesome, isn't it?" asked Juyeon

"No of course, they'll be glad to help me" said Juyeon

"Alright then" said Haknyeon

"I'll ask my lawyer where he stays and we'll visit him tomorrow after work" said Haknyeon

"Okay but now we should go to sleep" said Juyeon

"Are you sleeping here? In my room?" asked Haknyeon

"Yes, why? You don't like it?" asked Juyeon

"No, I like it hyung" said Haknyeon, getting a little shy

"Then let's sleep" said Juyeon

"Okay" said Haknyeon

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for being inactive for these past days TT.TT


	21. Fatal

"So hyungs, how far is the wedding preparation?" asked Sunwoo, he was sitting on the couch and Eric's arm was around his shoulder as he leaned to his chest.

"We've chosen the place, the catering, but we still haven't chosen the boutiques yet" said Changmin, "What else babe?" 

"Hmm the invitation card design? Oh... And we're still thinking about the wedding organizer, there are two in our minds" said Chanhee

"How about the date?" asked Sunwoo

"The pre-wedding photoshoot?" asked Kevin

"We still haven't pick the exact date but we have few in our minds and we already hired a photographer for that" said Changmin

"So forty percent?" asked Sunwoo

"Yeah forty percent done" said Chanhee

"Who's gonna be your best men?" asked Eric

"That, we're still thinking about it too... We can't just choose randomly" said Chanhee

"Can't believe you two are getting married soon" said Eric

"Me too" said Chanhee

"So you're next?" asked Changmin

"Next what?" asked Sunwoo

"To walk down the aisle, tying the knot obviously" said Changmin

"We don't know, we're heading that way but not soon" said Sunwoo and Eric nodded.

"My best guess is our model couple, Younghoon hyung and Hyunjae hyung who will get married after you" said Sunwoo

"How do you know?" asked Chanhee

"Because they do sex the most frequently among us, it's only a matter of time before one of them ends up pregnant" said Sunwoo

"Beside, they're at the perfect age for marriage" said Sunwoo

"You're right" said Chanhee

"Speaking of Younghoon hyung, is he still sick?" asked Changmin

"No he's fine already, I checked on him earlier" said Sunwoo

"That's a relief" said Chanhee

"By the way, what time is this?" asked Chanhee

"It's 12 a.m hyung" said Eric

"Is that so?..... C'mon babe we still have to check out the rest of the boutiques" said Chanhee

"Now? Okay" said Changmin getting up from the couch

"Later Eric ah, Sunwoo ya" said Chanhee

"Later hyungs" said Sunwoo and Eric

After the olders left, Sunwoo looked really sad and he sighed sadly.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Eric, his boyfriend was fine minutes ago.

"What if my parents really hate me for the rest of my life?" asked Sunwoo

"They won't baby" said Eric

"But if they do, then who will walk me down the aisle?" asked Sunwoo, "People will ask questions like why my parents aren't there even though it's their only son's wedding" said Sunwoo

"Don't focus on that baby, I will stay with you all the time..." said Eric, hopefully he could distract Sunwoo's mind from thinking about his parents.

"Should I just go to them and beg them? I can get on my knees if that means they will forgive me" said Sunwoo

"Do you want to? Even though you've done nothing wrong but simply being honest about yourself" asked Eric

"But if you really want to do that, I will do it together with you" said Eric

"But you have done nothing wrong to them" said Sunwoo

"So do you...... Besides we're in this together" said Eric

"I love you Eric ah" said Sunwoo

"I love you too" said Eric

Back in Younghoon's room, Hyunjae was playing with his phone while his boyfriend was sleeping beside him.

Hyunjae was happy that Younghoon was fine now. He remembered Younghoon cried two nights ago because the pain was too much for him even though he had taken painkiller and all he could do was just holding him.

Today Youngjoon had fallen asleep straight after breakfast. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. 

He remembered when he accidentally caught Juyeon and Haknyeon kissing and then they told everyone after that on dinner.

Of course everyone was happy for them including himself.

Hyunjae couldn't say that he didn't feel guilty when Younghoon chose him rather than Juyeon.

But now that he knew Juyeon had finally moved on, he felt more at ease. Knowing that Juyeon was happy that he finally found another person.

No one could agree more that Juyeon and Haknyeon was a perfect match. How they looked at each other and how they acted around each other.

Hyunjae could tell that they both loved each other deeply.

And that was why he hoped Haknyeon would split up faster with his husband and with no problem.

They both had suffered enough and it was time for them to finally get an happy ending.

"H..hyunjae ya..." called Younghoon

Hyunjae looked at Younghoon but he found the his eyes still closed.

"Younghoon ah?" asked Hyunjae

"Hyunjae ya..." called Younghoon again but his eyes were stil closed.

Younghoon must've been talking in his sleep then.

"Hyunjae ya.." called Younghoon again

"I'm here baby" said Hyunjae as he hold Younghoon's hand.

After Hyunjae did that, Younghoon finally stopped calling his name.

'He's cute' thought Hyunjae,

"I'm such a lucky guy because I have you Younghoon ah"

_________________________________________________

  
Haknyeon was standing alone in front of the house, waiting for Juyeon to pick him up. He himself just got back from work two hours ago.

Juyeon had left in the morning for work and was supposed to be home in any minute from now.

Haknyeon was holding the divorce papers in his hand tightly. It was wrapped neatly inside a brown folder.

Saying that he wasn't scared at all was a total lie. He didn't what would happen later and it was killing him.

Would his husband sign the papers in peace? Which was unlikely to happen.

Would husband refuse and force him to go back with him instead? Eighty five percent chance that would happen.

Would husband refuse and get mad then beat him brutally and still force him to go back to the main city with him? A possibility of one hundred percent it'd happen to him

The only thing he could hope was for Juyeon to come and save him in time and maybe if someone saw his husband beating him, maybe it could be used as a proof in court and he would finally be free of him.

"Baby ya, we could do this together... I will be strong for the both of us" mumbled Haknyeon as he caressed his stomach.

He couldn't wait until the bump got bigger and bigger because it meant that his baby was growing healthily.

Five minutes later Juyeon's car was seen entering the gate and stopped right in front of Haknyeon.

"Hello baby, how was your day?" asked Juyeon as Haknyeon entered his car.

"The usual, How was yours?" asked Haknyeon

"Same" said Juyeon, "How is your baby?" asked Haknyeon

"He or she is behaving very good today" said Haknyeon

"Glad to hear that" said Juyeon as he kissed Haknyeon quickly.

"Nervous?" asked Juyeon as he started the car's engine.

"More like scared?" said Haknyeon unsure.

"I'll be close from you and remember to scream my name if something goes wrong even the slightest" said Juyeon

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

"What about your friends hyung? You said you're going to bring your friends" said Haknyeon

"I am, they're gonna meet us there" said Juyeon

"Okay" said Haknyeon

"Everything will be fine Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

Haknyeon could only wish

According to Juyeon's friends who were already there, they saw his husband arriving and entering his room half an hour ago. Now was the perfect chance to confront him.

But since the rooms next to it on the left and the right was occupied so they had to rent a room which was two rooms apart from it. Juyeon would need to stand in front of the door's room if he wanted to be able to hear Haknyeon's call clearly.

The car finally approached the motel area, Juyeon drove his car to a more secluded area so they wouldn't get caught incase Haknyeon's husband suddenly left his room.

Juyeon parked next to a green jeep where two men were leaning on it.

"Let's go, they're my friends" said Juyeon as he gave one small squeeze on Haknyeon's hand.

They both exited the car and Juyeon went to greet his friends.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting here" said Juyeon as hugged them one by one.

"It's okay Juyeon ah, right Jangjun ah?" asked the tallest man out of three.

"Of course Sungyoon hyung... We're glad we could help" said Jangjun

"I appreciate this a lot hyungs" said Juyeon

"So this must be Haknyeon, right?" asked Sungyoon and Haknyeon smiled at them.

"Sungyoon hyung, Jangjun hyung, this is Haknyeon, my boyfriend...... Haknyeon ah, this is Sungyoon hyung and Jangjun hyung, they're police officers and my close hyungs" said Juyeon

"Nice to meet you Sungyoon-ssi, Jangjun-ssi... Thank you for doing this" said Haknyeon

"Oh don't be so formal with us and we're off duty today" said Jangjun

"Yeah, we're sorry for what you've been through" said Sungyoon

"Thank you" said Haknyeon

"So hyungs, where is he?" asked Juyeon

"He's still in his room" said Jangjun

"Are you ready to do this Haknyeon ah?" asked Sungyoon

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

They made their ways to the rented room, they walked quickly, afraid that Haknyeon's husband suddenly went out of his room.

"You'll be fine baby" said Juyeon

"I love you hyung" said Haknyeon

"I love you too" said Juyeon

They hugged for two minutes before Juyeon let Haknyeon go.

Haknyeon took a deep breath as he walked to his husband's door.

Standing in front of the door, Haknyeon could feel fear washed over his body but he couldn't back away now.

He finally knock the door slowly but no one answered it, even after a few minutes.

"J...Juwon hyung... It's me"

The name felt like a curse to his mouth and it felt strange to his tongue.

Five seconds later, the door was finally opened and a surprised looking Juwon was standing there.

"Haknyeon ah...... I know it... You'll come back to me eventually" said Juwon, smirking as if he had won the game.

"H..hyung.... Can I... talk to you?" asked Haknyeon

"Of course, come in... We should prepare to get back to the city tonight" said Juwon as he closed the door.

"Sit down Haknyeon ah" said Juwon 

There was no couch, so Haknyeon took a sit on the edge of the bed and Juwon sat next to him.

"Hyung... Please... Let me go.." said Haknyeon

"What do you mean Haknyeon ah? We will spend the rest of our life together" said Juwon

Haknyeon pulled the divorce papers from his bag, "P..p..please sign this hyung" 

"I..I'm... begging you... We're over hyung" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon handed the divorce papers to his husband and his husband brushed it roughly until it fell to the floor out of Haknyeon's hand.

"Please hyung..... Let me go..." begged Haknyeon

"I'll do everything you ask but let me go" said Haknyeon

"Is it because that bastard Juyeon?!" asked his husband. Haknyeon could feel the anger building inside of his husband.

"N..no hyung.. It's my own choice" said Haknyeon

"You're lying... You're always lying, remember that?" asked Juwon

"N..no! You're the one who always lie, the lie of changing fo the better" said Haknyeon

"You don't know what you're talking about" said Juwon suddenly his tone was soft again.

"I love you Haknyeon ah" said Juwon

"I... I loved you too hyung but not anymore" said Haknyeon

"....Is it because he's better in bed?" asked Juwon

"What the hell hyung?! Why are you saying that?" asked Haknyeon

"So it's true" said Juwon, "You slut" 

"No it's not true" said Haknyeon as he got up, clearly he was trying to leave the room. Turned out this plan was a failure too.

But before he could take another step, his husband suddenly yanked his arm back, throwing him to the bed.

"No!! Stop!!" said Haknyeon

"I'll show you what is good in bed, slut" said Juwon smirking, his eyes filled with lust and anger.

"No!! Juymmphhhhh....." before Haknyeon could scream, Juwon had already covered his mouth.

Juwon started to kiss and lick Haknyeon's neck hungrily while Haknyeon was trying his best to push him away. Tears started to gather in his eyes, threatening to fall any seconds from now.

With one big push Haknyeon was finally able to push his husband back, enough for him to stand and run.

Yet, before he reached the door, his husband caught him again and threw him to the side.

His stomach hit the edge of the table very hard and he started to feel pain on his stomach.

"You think you can leave me again?! Hah?!" asked Juwon

Juwon pulled Haknyeon away just to threw him again, this time hitting the exact same spot. Haknyeon's body fell down to the floor as the impact.

His stomcah was hurting really bad and he feared for his baby's condition more than his own.

"You bitch think you can just walk away" said Juwon as he kicked Haknyeon's face making it bleed.

"Ju...Juyeon hyung!!! Help me!!" he tried to call Juyeon's name.

"You came here with that motherfucker?!" asked Juwon as this time he landed a stong kick on his stomach.

"JUYEON HYUNG!!" He screamed the name with everything he had.

Hearing that Juwon just went brutal and kicked his body repeatedly.

"S..stop... Hyung.." begged Haknyeon

Then the door was slammed open by none other than Juyeon, Sungyoon and Jangjun were standing behind him.

"Son of a bitch!!" cursed Juyeon when he saw what was happening in front his eyes.

Without hesitation, Juyeon charged on Juwon. Knocking him was easy for Juyeon and he would have also went brutal on him if it wasn't for Sungyoon who held him back. Juyeon didn't even land more than five punches on Haknyeon's husband.

Jangjun was crouching down next to half unconscious Haknyeon. The older tried to check Haknyeon's condition. Haknyeon kept chanting Juyeon's name.

"Haknyeon ah, I'm here baby" said Juyeon as he slid his hands under Haknyeon's knees and Haknyeon's back.

"Hyung..." cried Haknyeon

"My... My stomach... Hurts.... Hurts.. So much.." cried Haknyeon, "Please... Help... Me"

"We'll be at hospital soon baby... You'll be fine, you'll be fine" said Juyeon

"Go Juyeon ah, Jangjun ah, I got this" said Sungyoon

"I'll call the station and ask for a patrol unit" said Jangjun as he nodded and followed Juyeon out of the room.

"H..hurts..." cried Haknyeon

"I know baby, I'm sorry" said Juyeon

Juyeon just needed to bring his boyfriend to the hospital as soon as possible.

He knew that this had been a really bad idea, he should've forbidden Haknyeon's harder but now what left was only regret.

.

.

.

To be continued


	22. Sorrow

Arriving at the hospital, Haknyeon was already out of conscious. Jangjun who was driving the car immediately stopped the car right at front of the hospital's door.

Juyeon quickly picked Haknyeon up and ran inside.

"Help! Help him!" said Juyeon and a few people dressed in white approached him in hurry.

"He's pregnant" said Juyeon

Haknyeon was brought to somewhere where Juyeon couldn't follow him. Though he tried but got stopped by Jangjun and few nurses.

"Do you want me to call one of your housemates?" asked Jangjun

"Yes... Please call Sangyeon hyung" said Juyeon, he ruffled his hair out of frustation.

This was not the hospital where Sangyeon worked so it would take time before the older got here.

So now all he could do was waiting for the doctor to tell him about Haknyeon's condition and he wasn't sure that he could wait in peace.

"Haknyeon's husband will be gone for good Juyeon ah, he won't be able to lay a hand on Haknyeon anymore" said Jangjun

"Yeah but at what cost? Haknyeon is badly hurt now and I don't even know about his baby's condition" said Juyeon

"He's pregnant with him?" asked Juyeon

"Yes and if the baby dies, it's on that piece of shit" said Juyeon

"How long?" asked Jangjun

"Turned three months recently and that means the pregnancy is still vulnerable" said Juyeon

"And Haknyeon will be so broken, he had been so happy about the baby lately" said Juyeon

"Gosh I want to kill that son of a bitch" muttered Juyeon under his breath.

_________________________________________________

  
"Still no news?" asked Changmin as he carried a plastic full of can drinks in his hand.

"No" said Sunwoo

After Jangjun called Sangyeon, he then told the rest that Haknyeon was hospitalized and so here they were, all ten of them crowding in the waiting room. Younghoon who just got better was there too.

Jangjun had left earlier to go back to the station to help Sungyoon.

Juyeon had told the rest everything too, from the plan that went really bad to the fact that Haknyeon was pregnant and that there was a good chance that he might lost the baby.

But thankfully the rest took the news pretty well, they were shocked but no one was angry or upset at Haknyeon for not telling and hiding the truth. 

"You cold babe?" asked Hyunjae to Younghoon

"A little" said Younghoon

"Here, use my jacket" said Hyunjae as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Younghoon.

"Tell me if you're feeling dizzy again" said Hyunjae

"I'm fine Hyunjae ya" said Younghoon

"He should have asked me to come along" said Jacob, he looked the second most worried one.

"It was his choice Jacob hyung" said Kevin

"I know but maybe if I did come along, none of this would have happened in the first place" said Jacob

"How do you know that?" asked Kevin, "Haknyeon was there with two police officers and Juyeon, and it still happened" said Kevin

"What I'm saying is let's not regret anything and just focus on praying for Haknyeon" said Kevin

"He suffers a lot, you know... I.. I have no idea how someone can live through those pains" said Jacob, close to tears.

"Haknyeon is strong, that is why" said Kevin, "And now we will be strong for him"

"Here Eric ah" said Sunwoo

"Thanks babe" said Eric as he received the drink from Sunwoo.

"Haknyeon hyung's husband is going to jail, right?" asked Eric

"Of course, he stalked, attacked, and raped Haknyeon hyung" said Sunwoo, "He is going to jail"

"Good to know, man like him doesn't deserve to be free" said Eric

"I know" said Sunwoo

"Changmin ah, you're okay?" asked Chanhee as he held one of Changmin's hand.

"I'm fine, I should be fine" said Changmin

"No you don't, if this triggers something, we can always wait outside" said Chanhee

"What difference does it make?" asked Changmin

"Maybe you'll be more calm outside, with the wind, the view and such things" said Chanhee, "It'll distract your mind and we'll go inside when the doctor has come out" 

"No, I.. I'll wait here" said Changmin, "Stay with me, here?" asked Changmin

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere" said Chanhee

Then he took out his phone and gave it to Changmin, "Here babe, play the game on my phone" said Chanhee

"Thanks" said Changmin, receiving the phone.

At first Juyeon kept pacing back and forth on the hallway but Sangyeon managed to make him stop and sit. He wanted to sit next to Jacob and help Kevin to console Jacob but right now, Juyeon seemed like he needed it more. Besides, he trusted Kevin would be doing a good job at consoling Jacob alone.

"He's gonna be fine" said Sangyeon, "Have faith Juyeon ah" 

There tracks of tears on Juyeon face, "I'm so angry hyung, at myself"

"Don't" said Sangyeon, "Don't do that" 

"He needs you so pull it together and be strong" said Sangyeon

"You know hyung," said Juyeon

"What?" asked Sangyeon

"Haknyeon was not the only one who was so excited and happy about the pregnancy" said Juyeon

"What do you mean?" asked Sangyeon

"I was too, you know? I always want to have a kid with my loved one... And my dream is about to come true even though it's not mine" said Juyeon

"I was planning to propose to Haknyeon just before he gives birth" said Juyeon

"So you're not gonna propose to him anymore?" asked Sangyeon

"I am but with what happened, I don't know when" said Juyeon, "I don't want to put more pressure on Haknyeon"

"Sometimes you just need to take a jump and follow the flow" said Sangyeon

"That doesn't even make sense" said Juyeon, chuckling.

Finally some smile and Sangyeon was glad to see it, "If the baby makes it then you don't have to worry about your thoughts" said Sangyeon

"If the baby doesn't make it? You didn't see it hyung, how that bastard kicked his stomach over and over, and how heartbreaking his cries of pain was" said Juyeon

"Then give your focus on helping him get better, at least make peace with the lost and after that... You can start planning again" said Sangyeon.

"You can do this Juyeon ah" said Sangyeon as he gave a little massage to Juyeon's nape.

They waited for hours there and no one even seemed to want to leave soon. Though Younghoon fell asleep on Hyunjae's shoulder a bit because he actually still needed to lay in bed for one more day.

While Changmin had just finished his fifth can of can drinks. Besides that, they all waited in silence.

Juyeon kept his eyes on the door where the doctor was supposed to come out and tell him about Haknyeon's condition. His eyes didn't leave that door even for a second.

Finally the door was opened and someone dressed in white walked out.

"Ju Haknyeon's family" called the person out.

"I'm his boyfriend and these are his housemates" said Juyeon as all of them gathered in front of her.

"How is he?" asked Juyeon

"We've treated his external injuries and luckily the internal injuries weren't severe but we still need to keep him here for the night" said the person, "He will be fine".

"Is he awake?" asked Sangyeon

"Yes, he just did" said the person

"How's the baby?" asked Juyeon

"....I'm sorry.... We've tried everything we could be we couldn't save the baby, the impact he suffered is too strong and the baby doesn't make it" said the person.

Shocked gasps were heard all around the room.

"Does Haknyeon know about this?" asked Juyeon

"Yes, I told him before this" said the person

"Can I see him?" asker Juyeon, he needed to be with Haknyeon right now.

"Of course follow me" said the person

Only Juyeon followed the woman while the others decided to wait there. Firstly they knew now that Haknyeon was fine so they could finally let out a breath. Secondly, they wanted to give Haknyeon a space because of the news, they would let Juyeon take care of him first. 

"I.. I'll go back to our house and I'll be back with some of Haknyeon's clothes and Juyeon's" said Chanhee

"Alright, drive safely Changmin ah" said Sangyeon

"Yes hyung" said Changmin

"Tell Haknyeon, I'm so sorry for the baby if you meet him first" said Chanhee

"Will do" said Kevin

"C'mon baby" said Chanhee, pulling Changmin's arms.

On the other side, the woman dressed in all white led him to the room where they kept Haknyeon.

"Thank you" said Juyeon before the woman left him.

Juyeon was standing in front of the door, somehow feeling nervous. Slowly he reached for the knob and pushed it.

There he saw his boyfriend, eyes blank as he stared into nothing. One of his hand was on his stomach and the other one was laying freely on his lap.

"Haknyeon ah... I'm here for you" said Juyeon as he walked closer.

Juyeon took a sit on the hospital bed right next to Haknyeon.

Slowly but surely he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend.

"I'm here for you Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon, "I'm so sorry Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

And right at that time Haknyeon finally bursted into tears. "H..hyunghh... My... My baby.." sobbed Haknyeon

Juyeon's arms were securing Haknyeon perfectly in his hold as Haknyeon was leaning almost of all his face on Juyeon's shoulder.

"It...it's my fault hyung... My baby.." rambled Haknyeon

"Ssshh...sshhh... It's not your fault" said Juyeon

Haknyeon's cries got louder and louder, it sounded so painful and full of agony.

Juyeon just held Haknyeon closer and tighter, he knew that Haknyeon must be so broken right now.

_________________________________________________

  
Juyeon was sitting on the chair while looking at the sleeping Haknyeon.

There was a knock on the door and it was then opened from the outside.

"Sungyoon hyung" said Juyeon

"Do you have a minute?" asked Sungyoon

"Of course, let's talk outside" said Juyeon

They stepped outside to the hallway so they could talk without disturbing Haknyeon.

"How is he?" asked Sungyoon

"He just fell asleep ten minutes ago" said Juyeon

"I've heard what happened, how is he handling it?" asked Sungyoon

"No parents wouldn't be sad if they lose their kids, right?" asked Juyeon

"I know, but I'm sure Haknyeon is a strong guy, and he has you and your friends, he's gonna be fine" said Sungyoon

"I know, I believe that too" said Juyeon

"So I'm here to talk about his husband" said Sungyoon

"We've processed him and I want to let you know that we can sue with several things, he will be gone for good" said Sungyoon

"Finally" said Juyeon

"But Haknyeon must attend the trial, he will be in the same room as him but we'll make sure that he wouldn't be able to come closer to him" said Sungyoon

"I'll talk to him first and I'll see what he has to say" said Juyeon

"But no matter what, I'm gonna try my best to make the court issues a restraining order" said Sungyoon

"Thank you hyung" said Juyeon

"It's the least I can do" said Sungyoon, "I gotta go now, talk to you later, okay?" said Sungyoon

"Yes hyung, take care" said Juyeon

"You too" said Sungyoon before he left.

.

.

.

To be continued


	23. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end note
> 
> I NEED YOUR HELP DEAR MY LOVELY READERS :))))))

It was time for Haknyeon to go back to their home. He was just discharged a while ago and now was on his way back with Juyeon and Jacob.

Today, Haknyeon hadn't even said a full sentence yet, he only spoke when someone asked him a question. Other than that, his mouth was kept shut.

"Haknyeon ah, I think it's best if you take a break from school and focus on resting at home" said Jacob

"I agree with Jacob hyung, what do you say Haknyeon ah?" said Juyeon as he looked at his boyfriend from the rear mirror.

"..Okay.." said Haknyeon in tiny voice, barely audible.

"I'll submit your request of leave to the school" said Jacob

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"Don't worry about it" said Jacob

"Oh right, I almost forget. Yesterday, a guy came when you were asleep and Juyeon had just left to go grab some food" said Jacob

"Who?" asked Juyeon, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know but he is a handsome one and dressed very well" said Jacob

"And he didn't tell me his name and he just told me to say get well soon to you Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

Haknyeon was confused too because it couldn't be one of his friends so it must be Juyeon's.

"Is he tall?" asked Juyeon, the person in Juyeon's mind was Youngtaek but that guy didn't say anything to him.

"No, average and similar to me" said Jacob

So not Youngtaek, the who?

"Let's not think about it, we'll find out who he is eventually" said Juyeon

"Yeah right" said Jacob

The car slowly approached the front gate as the house came into view.

Haknyeon missed home, he missed his room, he missed the noise that lived in this house because of the other.

Jacob walked beside Haknyeon while Juyeon walked behind them with the bag of their dirty clothes on his hand.

Haknyeon didn't think much when he opened the door, he surely didn't expect to hear a blast of a confetti popper.

"Welcome home Haknyeon ah!" cheered the others.

"This is our little welcome home party for you" said Jacob

"So do you like it Haknyeon ah?" asked Juyeon

"I... Thank you, all of you..." said Haknyeon with a small smile.

Haknyeon really did appreciate their effort to do all this, it did make him feel better. It was really nice to know that someone was actually welcoming and missing you at home.

"Well I'm sure that Haknyeon need to rest now so why don't you go to your room and we'll call you for dinner later" said Sangyeon

"Yeah, Sangyeon hyung is right and Sunwoo and Hyunjae could start cleaning this up" said Chanhee

Hyunjae and Sunwoo are definitely looking pouty now. 

"Why only Hyunjae and Sunwoo?" asked Jacob

"'Cause we did a game earlier and they both lost, simply as that" said Eric

Some of them laughed again, remembering how bad Sunwoo and Hyunjae were.

"Let's go Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"I'll excuse myself first" said Haknyeon as he bowed a little to the rest.

Haknyeon walked first and Juyeon walked close behind him.

They surely noticed how quiet Haknyeon was, he didn't smile nor laugh as much as he used to and he also talk less but they understood that he was going through a lot right now.

"He'll be fine, right?" asked Kevin as they watched Haknyeon walked away.

"Of course, no doubt" said Jacob

"He has us and we'll help him to get through this" said Younghoon

On the other side they had arrived at Haknyeon bedroom.

Haknyeon sat on the edge of the bed while Juyeon set the bag down on the floor. 

"Do you need anything else Haknyeon ah?" asked Juyeon

Haknyeon shook his head slowly.

Juyeon sighed deeply as he walked closer to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Haknyeon ah" called Juyeon softly as he held Haknyeon's hands that were laying on his lap.

"I'm here for you, always" said Juyeon

"Why?" asked Haknyeon

"What do you mean Haknyeon ah? Of course because I love you" asked Juyeon

"Why aren't you angry with me? Why aren't you blaming me?" asked Haknyeon

"Why would I do those?" asked Juyeon

"Because I do, to myself... I really hate myself now" said Haknyeon, a tear escaped his eye and landed on the back of his hand. "I'm the reason my baby is now gone" 

"It's not your fault Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon softly.

"It is! I should have just listened to you and waited instead of following my stupid instinct and... and none of this would have happened" said Haknyeon

"I.. I should have known that he would do that, he would beat me up again" said Haknyeon

"Look at me baby" said Juyeon

"I know you think that this is your fault but it's not, not even the slightest.. You were just trying to break free from him as soon as possible" said Juyeon

"And if you want to blame someone, be angry at someone, do it to him. It is his fault since the moment he laid his hand on you the very first time" said Juyeon

Haknyeon cries got louder, he even lost count on how many times he had cried since he received the news.

"I know that it must be so hard for you now but remember you have me, tell me what to do to make you feel better and I will do it" said Juyeon

"And remember about what I told you, about suing him? You can take your time and think about it" said Juyeon, "I will stand with you whatever your decision is" 

Juyeon felt a little weary on his current position but he couldn't careless about it. He would stay on that position as long as it took to make Haknyeon feel better.

Haknyeon ended up tiring himself and falling asleep to a restless sleep not long after that. Juyeon didn't know what Haknyeon would feel when he woke up.

His boyfriend could be feeling better but he could also be feeling worse.

There was actually something on Juyeon's mind right now. He was thinking about something that could make Haknyeon feel better but he didn't now if Haknyeon would agree.

_________________________________________________

  
Kevin was playing with his phone while laying on Sangyeon's bed.

"Kevin ah, I want to say I'm sorry to you" said Jacob

"Huh?" asked Kevin, taken aback by the sudden apology.

"Wait why?" asked Kevin

"Me too Kevin ah" said Sangyeon

"For what? I really don't understand right now" asked Kevin, "Can you be more spesific?"

"I want to say sorry if I make you feel left out or neglected for these past days" said Jacob

"Yeah, Jacob and I realized that we haven't been really focusing on our relationship" said Sangyeon

"Hyungs, we've talked about this... I'm totaly fine, I understand your reason.. Haknyeon is our family and he needs us now more than ever" said Kevin, "You two should really stop saying sorry"

"Thank you Kevin ah, we're so lucky to have you" said Sangyeon

"I know, right? You two should feel really blessed to be with me" said Kevin, jokingly.

"Yeah right" responded Jacob

"How about we go on a date as soon as Haknyeon gets better?" suggested Sangyeon

"Lovely idea" said Jacob

"I'll pick the place this time" said Kevin

"Of course" said Sangyeon

"Can't wait" said Kevin, smiling.

Sunwoo who just finished cleaning up the mess, entered his bedroom while whining to his boyfriend.

"Why did I suggest on buying confetti popper?" whined Sunwoo

"Oh c'mon babe, it's not even much of a mess" said Eric

"It is! Hyunjae hyung only did a little work and I did the rest" whined Sunwoo as he tossed his body to the bed.

"Alright alright, is my boyfriend tired?" asked Eric with a tone like he was talking to a little kid.

"Yes" whined Sunwoo

"What can I do for my lovely boyfriend then? To make him full of energy again" asked Eric

"Kisses... A lot of kisses" whined Sunwoo

"Alright, come here you big baby" said Eric

"You sly" said Younghoon

"No I'm not" said Hyunjae, in a defending tone.

"Then what do you call it?" asked Younghon as he shook his head at his boyfriend.

"I'm older and Sunwoo is younger, simply as that" said Hyunjae

"So Sunwoo needs to do more work than you?" asked Younghoon, "You're so childish, you know that right?" 

"I'm smart" said Hyunjae

"Alright, whatever you say babe" said Younghoon

"How are you feeling anyway?" asked Hyunjae

"Much better now, I don't feel sick anymore but sometimes I just feel sick out of nowhere" said Younghoon

"Tell me rightaway if you're feeling sick again, understand?" asked Hyunjae

"Yes boss" said Younghoon

"By the way, have you asked Chanhee or Changmin about the wedding date?" asked Younghoon

"No, I haven't gotten the chance" said Hyunjae

"Ask them soon okay? So we can empty our schedule at the wedding day" said Younghoon

"Okay I will" said Hyunjae

"Chanhee ya" called Changmin

"Hmm~" responded Chanhee

"What if I end up like my father? What if I hurt you?" asked Changmin

Well Changmin was assured before but now the doubt was back out of sudden, it was never a good choice to let him wander in his own thoughts.

"Are you starting to doubt yourself again now? Are you having second thoughts of marrying me?" asked Chanhee

"No, I'm a thousand percent sure but what if by the end of the day, it's me who will screw our marriage up?" asked Changmin

"Well I'm not an expert on this and neither are you so that makes us both learners, right? And that's exactly what we're gonna do everytime one of us or both of us do something wrong" said Chanhee

"We will learn from our mistake and let the past be the past because we can't change it but the future, that's something we have control of" said Chanhee

"You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" asked Changmin

"No doubt, I trust you Changmin ah and I love you so much" said Chanhee

"I love you too Chanhee ya...... Then I will try my very best to be a perfect husband for you" said Chanhee

"I don't need a perfect husband, I just need you" said Chanhee

"Thank you Chanhee ah" said Changmin

"Besides, we've known each other for a long time and I know you, you are far different from your father in personality" said Chanhee

"I can't wait to marry you" said Changmin

"Me too" said Chanhee

"And when you walk down the aisle, my eyes will only be on you, only you" said Changmin

"Wait, who says that I'm the one who's gonna walk down the aisle?" asked Chanhee

"Then who? Me?" asked Changmin

"It could be you, we haven't talk about it" said Chanhee, "My position as a bottom on our sex life doesn't determine that"

"Well do you want that?" asked Changmin, he was fine with it if that was what Chanhee wanted.

"I will walk down the aisle instead of you, I will do it if that is what you want babe" said Changmin, kissing the back of Chanhee's hand.

"Hmmm.... No, it's fine... I'll do the honor and walk down the aisle to you" said Chanhee, he was actually kidding earlier but he didn't expect Changmin to take it seriously.

"And I will be waiting for you at the end" said Changmin

"Right, who cares about walking down the aisle or waiting at the end right? The point is we're still gonna be married to each other anyway" said Chanhee

"Yes, my smart boyfriend is right again" said Changmin

"We're so cheesy~" said Chanhee, giggling.

"Hell yeah we are" said Changmin and they both laughed.

  
Later that night, Haknyeon was feeling better than earlier. They just finished on having dinner and Haknyeon was already ready to go to sleep.

Suddenly Juyeon walked in, dressed in his pajamas and his eyeglasses.

"Haknyeon ah........ Do you mind if I sleep here with you?" asked Juyeon, still standing near the door.

Juyeon had expected Haknyeon to say no for the answer but he was glad that he was wrong. Haknyeon nodded and moved slightly to the side to give room for Juyeon.

"I'll turn the light off, okay?" asked Juyeon

"Yes hyung, thank you" said Haknyeon  
  
After turning off the light like he said, Juyeon slowly walked to the bed and slid under the cover with his boyfriend. Then he wrapped his hands around Haknyeon to make Haknyeon felt more safe.

"Good night Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"Good night hyung" said Haknyeon

To be honest, Haknyeon missed this the most.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URGENT!! ! I NEED YOUR HELP
> 
> hehehe sorry if I make you panic or something. It just that I want to ask your opinion because my reader opinion matters a lot to me
> 
> What do you think I should do about this book? It's coming to an end for the main problem so should I just end the book and publish a second book or keep on continuing this book so it will have more than 30 chapters or so on?
> 
> Please write your response on the comment section, I will apprecciate it if you do
> 
> Thank you and love you all


	24. Would you...

Haknyeon opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was the handsome face of his boyfriend, eyes still closed and clearly still deep in sleep.

Juyeon had his arms wrapped around Haknyeon's body. Their faces were only few inches apart whilst Haknyeon forehead was only up to Juyeon's nose and that made him had to look up a little to see his face better.

The fact that Juyeon was a handsome and kind man was never in doubt by Haknyeon. All Juyeon had done was being nothing but kind, caring, and loving towards him. 

Juyeon was perfect to him.

It made him thinking that he would be able to get through every hardship as long as he was with him.

".. Morning Haknyeon ah.."

Haknyeon was taken aback a little because Juyeon's eyes was still closed when he greeted him.

"Morning hyung" said Haknyeon

"Hoamm.. How long have you been up?" asked Juyeon as he finally open his eyes and still yawning.

"Not long" said Haknyeon

"How's your sleep?" asked Juyeon

"Fine, yours?" asked Haknyeon

Juyeon doubted that because he caught Haknyeon whimpering in his sleep several times last night.

"Same" said Juyeon

"What time are you leaving for work hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"I'm actually thinking on working from home today" said Juyeon

"No hyung, you don't have to do it, not because of me at least...... I'll be fine, just go" said Haknyeon

"It's okay, I'm the boss anyway" said Juyeon

"You can't do that hyung" said Haknyeon. "Go" said Haknyeon

"Hmm are you sure?" asked Juyeon

"Yeah hyung" said Haknyeon

"Don't do anything else but rest okay? Remember what the doctor said" said Juyeon

"Don't worry hyung" said Haknyeon

"Alright then" said Juyeon

For a moment there they were just looking at each other.

"Haknyeon ah" called Juyeon

"Yes hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"It's alright to grieve, you know.... but stop the blaming yourself thing" said Juyeon, he watched as Haknyeon's face hardened.

"Why? I know that he is the one who killed my baby but I'm just as bad as him by allowing that to happen" said Haknyeon, "I failed my only job miserably"

"That is not true" said Juyeon

"No, stop it hyung!" said Haknyeon

Juyeon had to be careful not to stress Haknyeon more or else his condition would drop. But at the same time letting Haknyeon to believe that he was at fault was just as bad.

So Juyeon stopped like what Haknyeon asked him.

"You should probably take a shower now" said Haknyeon, he forced himself to show a smile.

"Wanna shower together?" asked Juyeon, trying to brighten the mood.

"Nah.. Not today" said Haknyeon, jokingly pushing Juyeon's chest away.

"Alright then, your loss" said Juyeon, getting out of the bed and Haknyeon just laughed it off.

Frankly what Juyeon said made him thinking. They never had sex since they got together. Well Haknyeon was already pregnant and neither of them wanted to hurt the baby.

When Juyeon was finally out of his sight, he let his smile fell. His life was so hard and to be honest, more than once he had thought of ending it.

Even though the thought was gone since he moved here but now, he was afraid that the will was coming back.

  
Forty minutes later Juyeon came back to Haknyeon's room, neatly dressed in a black suit with a dark blue tie and a pair of black pants.

While Haknyeon didn't even realize that he had spent a whole forty minutes swimming around his own mind. 

"How do I look?" asked Juyeon, pulling Haknyeon back to the reality.

Haknyeon scanned Juyeon with his eyes from top to bottom before answering, "Charming as usual" said Hakyeon with a genuine smile.

"Thank you Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon then he took a sit next to Haknyeon on the edge of the bed.

Juyeon watched Haknyeon in silent as he was deciding something in his mind. Haknyeon didn't mind the silence, he was just enjoying each other's presence.

But Haknyeon could tell that there was something on Juyeon's mind.

"Is something wrong hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"What? No..no, there's nothing wrong" said Juyeon

"Nothing's bothering you?" asked Haknyeon

"..." Juyeon didn't give a response.

"Talk to me hyung" said Haknyeon

Juyeon took one of Haknyeon's hands and held it gently.

"Actually there is something in my mind right now, there is something that I wanna ask to you" said Juyeon

"Okay.." said Haknyeon, a little confused but he sat up anyway because it seemed serious.

"Haknyeon ah, would you..." 

Haknyeon's eyes went twice bigger instantaneously upon hearing the question.

_________________________________________________

  
"Hyung this one is really pretty, I like it so much" said Haknyeon

"Really? It's my favorite too... I definitely had a good time while painting that" said Kevin

Kevin was in Haknyeon's room, keeping him company. They spent the last hour by looking at photos of Kevin's paintings since he couldn't exactly bring them here.

"What's the meaning of the painting hyung?" asked Haknyeon

It was a painting of a flower lit by the bright of the moonlight.

"I don't know yet but I'll tell you once I find the perfect meaning" said Kevin

"Alright hyung" said Haknyeon

They talked about this and that, shared their experiences with each other, made jokes and laughed together. Kevin was doing a very good job at making Haknyeon forgot his grief even if only for a moment.

Their conversation was cut by a sudden knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Kevin, beating the younger in getting off the bed first.

"Chanhee ya? Do you need something?" asked Kevin

"I peeled some apples for Haknyeon" said Chanhee as he waved the bowl filled with sliced apples on his hands. "There are more than enough for both of you" 

"Really? Thank you hyung, you're the best" said Haknyeon though he was not really in the mood to eat anything.

"Oh I almost forgot, come in hyung and join us.. We were just talking and the more the merrier, right?" said Haknyeon 

"Yeah join us Chanhee ya" said Kevin

"Alright, I don't have anything to do anyway" said Chanhee

By Chanhee joining them, they decided to play some games. They began with card games with powder as a penalty for the loser. 

Many kinds of card games that they tried and Kevin came out as the loser in most of them. Haknyeon couldn't help but laugh everytime he saw Kevin's face that was full of powder that moment.

Kevin would say that he would win and take revenge in the next round but then he lost right on the next round.

They were too busy playing games and laughing to lower their voices down. It could actually be heard for two rooms away and that included Younghoon's room.

Younghoon was reading a book when he heard the sound of laughter erupted from the very next room which belonged to none other than Haknyeon.

'Shouldn't Haknyeom be resting now?' It was what Younghoon thought so he went to check it out because he felt like he heard more than one voice.

He knocked the door and was greeted by Kevin, face still full with white powder.

"Oh My Gosh!" exclaimed Younghoon right before he burst into laughter.

"Yah! Stop it will ya?" asked Kevin, pouting.

"C'mon join us hyung!" asked Haknyeon from the bed.

"Yeah, this is so fun" said Chanhee

"Fine, let's have some fun" said Younghoon

"Yeay!" cheered Chanhee and Haknyeon

"Well who knows maybe Younghoon is worse than me" said Kevin as he clapped his hands excitedly.

"HA! You wish!!" fired Younghoon

Turned out that Younghoon was the best out of them and that made Kevin as the sole loser, poor Kevin.

After some hours the games became abandoned on Kevin's request and now they were back to talking, more like telling stories actually.

"He did that?!" asked Kevin, surprised.

Chanhee was just finished telling them the story when Changmin had showed up in front of his door at 2 in the morning after having a heated argument with him the night before.

"Wow he really can't stay mad at you for long" commented Younghoon

"He can't but it's the same for me too" said Chanhee, "If we are angry at each other, we would just end up hurting each other more so we try to talk about it before letting anger get involved" said Chanhee

"For me, I never have fight with either Jacob hyung or Sangyeon hyung so I'm not too sure about that" said Kevin

"I'm sure both of them couldn't stay mad at you for long too" said Haknyeon

"Once Hyunjae and I, we had a very big fight right before I had to leave for Paris and you know what he did?" asked Younghoon

"What?" asked Chanhee

"He followed me to Paris and when he showed up in front of my hotel room's door, his eyes were red and he immediately apologized" said Younghoon

"That is so sweet!!" exclaimed Chanhee

"That's why I love him" said Younghoon

"How about Juyeon, Haknyeon ah?" asked Kevin

"What about hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"How is he to you?" asked Kevin

"We haven't had any fight which I hope stays that way and Juyeon hyung has only been loving and caring to me" said Haknyeon

"I'm happy that you and Juyeon are finally together" said Chanhee

"Yeah that's right, Jacob hyung was very close from locking both of you in the same room until you two realize that you are in love with each other" said Kevin

"Well that would've been fun" said Younghoon

"I mean... It's just that my life was really complicated that time though it's better now, I guess I was never expecting Juyeon hyung to like me back, you know.. Why me?" said Haknyeon

"That time, feelings of liking and love were rare to me" added Haknyeon

They understood that and their hearts ached for him. How could someone do something bad to a very kind and loving person like Haknyeon, putting out the light in him.

Kevin looked at Haknyeon, "Haknyeon ah..." called Kevin

Haknyeon directed his gaze to Kevin and he waited for him to continue.

"You know that you have us, right? You know that we care about you so much, right? You can count on us... That is what family is for and you are our family" said Kevin

"Kevin is right, we are your family and you are our family... We are brothers, maybe not blood related but we're still brothers" said Chanhee 

"Do you need more convincing or do you want a group hug instead?" asked Younghoon

"Hug seems nice" whispered Haknyeon

"Then hug it is" said Younghoon

Younghoon threw himself on Haknyeon, followed by Kevin and Chanhee who smiled at them. Haknyeon felt really warm not just outside but also deep inside, a warm feeling spreading on his heart and it was really nice.

They all ended up sleeping on Haknyeon's bed, still hugging each other. For one more time Haknyeon had a good sleep and so all of them too.

Turned out the four of them were really tired plus all of their talking and playing games for hours. They were still deep in their sleeps when the others started coming home.

Changmin got back around six and he was confused when he saw Chanhee was neither in his room or his own room. He tried to call his phone but it was there on his room. Then he tried searching for his boyfriend in kitchen, backyard, bathroom, and living room but nothing. 

Panic and worry started to fill him because Chanhee would always tell him if he wanted to go somewhere. Luckily a call from Juyeon answered his question.

Juyeon was a little worried and sad because Haknyeon didn't call him at all the whole day. Maybe Haknyeon didn't want to disturb him but he was missing his small boyfriend.

Well he surely didn't expect to find four men laying on his boyfriend's bed including his boyfriend himself. Though he must admit that it was such a cute sight.

So after making sure he took some pictures of them with his phone, Juyeon called the boyfriends of the other three men.

Changmin immediately went to Haknyeon's room even when the call was not over yet. Chanhee was sleeping on the side and was hugging Younghoon.

"They're really cute" said Changmin

"I know, I've took pictures of them" said Juyeon

"Send it to me will you?" asked Changmin and Juyeon nodded.

After that Changmin went closer to Chanhee, he intended to ask Chanhee to sleep on his own bed.

"Chanhee ah, baby.. Let's get back to your room" said Changmin

Getting no response from his lover, Changmin decided that he would just carry him there. So he slid his arms slowly under Chanhee's back and his knees before he lifted him up.

"Please hold the door for me Juyeon ah" whispered Changmin

"Be careful" said Juyeon because Changmin had to carry Chanhee downstairs.

Juyeon met Hyunjae at the front door so he called him next.

"Oh my baby" it was Hyunjae first response as he saw Younghoon.

Waking Younghoon up was easy, only need few gentle caresses on his hair.

"C'mon baby, let's move to your room" said Hyunjae

And with that Hyunjae guided a half-awake Younghoon to the next room.

Juyeon didn't know if Jacob or Sangyeon had come home or not but he thought he saw Sangyeon's car outside so he just called him.

Sangyeon didn't even bother to try to wake Kevin up, he chose to just carry Kevin to his room.

"Thank you Juyeon ah" said Sangyeon as he left the room

"Yes hyung" said Juyeon

Sangyeon brought Kevin to his room not Kevin's so he could join him and sleep for a few hours before dinner.

Now Haknyeon was the only sleeping person om his bed and he still looked very deep in his sleep. Not wanting to wake him up, he kissed his lover's forehead softly before leaving Haknyeon's room.

Juyeon was planning to take a shower to freshen up and he would wake Haknyeon up before dinner. He was thankful for Chanhee, Kevin, and Younghoon who stayed with Haknyeon.

Haknyeon looked very peaceful in his sleep and better than before.

Truthfully speaking, Juyeon was still waiting for Haknyeon's answers to his questions. He just hoped that Haknyeon whatever he chose would be the best for him.

  
Thirty minutes later Juyeon was now dressed in a simple t-shirt and a pair of short pants. He was about to exit his room when soft knocks on the door was heard.

"Who's there?" asked Juyeon

"It's me, hyung" 

"Haknyeon ah? Come in Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

The door was opened slowly by Haknyeon whom Juyeon guessed that he just woke up.

"You don't have to knock Haknyeon ah, my room is always open for you" said Juyeon

"But what are you doing out of bed Haknyeon ah? Remember what the doctor said" said Juyeon

"I know hyung............ I have something to tell you" said Haknyeon

"What is it? Why can't it wait until I go to your room?" asked Juyeon, "Here, sit here" said Juyeon as he tapped the space next to him on the bed.

"I want to tell you my answers to both of your questions" said Haknyeon after he sat down.

**_Flashback_ **

**_This morning Juyeon had asked him a question_ **

**_"Haknyeon ah, would you.......... like to go on a vacation with me?" asked Juyeon_ **

**_Haknyeon's eyes went twice bigger instantaneously upon hearing the question but he stayed silent._ **

**_"We can go to Japan, I have a vacation house there... It's been empty for few months but I can have someone clean it up" said Juyeon_ **

**_"Vacation? Why?" asked Haknyeon_ **

**_"Well you said you want to go to Japan, right? There you won't have to think about anything else but yourself" said Juyeon_ **

**_"We can stay there as long as you want" said Juyeon_ **

**_"But I don't want to run from my problem" whispered Haknyeon_ **

**_"What? No of course not, it's not running Haknyeon ah..... It's taking time for yourself to heal" said Juyeon_ **

**_Upon seeing the hesitation on Haknyeon's face, "How about this? Just take your time and think about it, okay? Tell me whenever you're sure" said Juyeon_ **

**_"..okay hyung.." a tiny approval from Haknyeon._ **

**_"Now I have to go to work, see you later Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon_ **

**_"Have a nice day hyung" said Haknyeon_ **

**_"You too" said Juyeon_ **

**_End of Flashback_ **

"Are you sure you've had enough time to think about it?" asked Juyeon

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

"Alright then, tell me" said Juyeon

"I'll do it" said Haknyeon

"I'll go with you to Japan and.." said Haknyeon

"And?" asked Juyeon

"I'll sue him, I'll sue Choi Juwon so I can go with you in peace" said Haknyeon

"Oh Gosh that's great. I'll call your lawyer the first thing tomorrow" said Juyeon

"There's one more thing" said Haknyeon

"Yes?" asked Juyeon

"Can I........ sleep here tonight? I think I need a new atmosphere, I'm so bored at my room" said Haknyeon

"Of course Haknyeon ah, you could sleep here every night" said Juyeon

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon, smiling.

"But first you need to eat dinner, I'll bring your food here" said Juyeon

"Can I just eat together with all of you? I think it will help me get better faster" said Haknyeon

"You know I won't be able to say no if you give me that eyes" said Juyeon, gently pinching Haknyeon's nose.

"Let's go hyung" said Haknyeon 

"Don't walk too fast Haknyeo ah" said Juyeon

Juyeon was glad that Haknyeon agreed to sue his husband soon to be ex, he deserves to be free of that monster.

.

.

.

To be continued


	25. Final, but Not Really

It was a complete lie to say that Haknyeon wasn't drenched in cold sweats.

"You ready Haknyeon ah?" asked Jiwoo aka his laywer.

"Yes noona, I'm ready" yet those feelings were ignored by him. 

He had to do this not for his friends, not for Juyeon, and certainly not for his husband, but for himself.

Walking past the big door in front of him meant one step closer for breaking free from the monster that had caged him for years.

"Let's go noona" said Haknyeon

They both started to walk past the door, Jiwoo walked by his side and he tried not to show that he was shaking as best as he could.

Then he saw his boyfriend, sitting right behind the chair where he was supposed to sit later, flashing his smile to him. His friends also came into his views.

No one was absent. Sangyeon, Jacob, until Sunwoo, they were all there supporting him. Haknyeon couldn't be more grateful towards them.

But he of course didn't forget the reason he was here.

On the other side of the room, his husband, Choi Juwon, was shooting daggers at him through his eyes. 

'I'm not afraid of him' he kept chanting those words inside his head and hoping that it would be true.

There were also some of his old friends sitting there, supporting Juwon instead of him. People he thought were his friends who now were looking angry and disgusted at him. It hurted him but not too much like he had expected actually.

This was the last trial for his case that took place in the main city where the decision would be made today.

  
Then it was time for the jury to read the decision. Haknyeon could feel him holding his breath as the represented jury spoke.

"....with this we find Choi Juwon guilty.." 

Loud cheers could be heard from the people behind Haknyeon, especially Eric and Sunwoo's screams. While disapproval protests could also be heard from the people on the other side of the room including from Juwon himself.

"...and will be sentenced with maximum of three years jail time and a fine of five thousand dollars"

Haknyeon felt a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders as he finally released his breath. Hands engulfed him in hugs, he didn't know exactly whose but it was still a nice feeling.

For a moment he felt like he was swimming, couldn't hear anything and his eyes blurred.

"...yeon ah... Haknyeon ah....." 

Warm hands cupping both of his cheeks finally brought him back. He saw his boyfriend looking at him with worries in his eyes.

"You're okay Haknyeon ah?" asked Juyeon

"It's......over.. It's finally over" choked Haknyeon out.

"It is Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon, he showed Haknyeon his sweetest smile and was returned by him.

Haknyeon wrapped his hands around Juyeon's waist as he pulled himself closer to him.

"You're free now" said Juyeon as he hugged him back.

Juyeon could feel a wetness on his clothes, Haknyeon was crying.

"It's alright baby.... You're fine, you're fine" whispered Juyeon

Haknyeon tighten his arms around Juyeon as he buried his head deeper on Juyeon's chest.

Jacob could feel tears gathering on his eyes because all this was very touching, he gave a few gentle caresses on the back of Haknyeon's head.

But suddenly Haknyeon was really shocked at a sudden force pulling him away, tearing him off Juyeon.

There he saw the same shocked expressions on the other's faces as well that turned into anger real quick.

Haknyeon was thrown to floor very hard and when looked up, he saw his ex husband looking very furious.

"Bitch!! You will regret this!!" cursed Juwon

Juwon was about to kick him but luckily the bailiffs were quick to hold him back though he was still fighting to break free from them.

"Haknyeon ah, you're alright?" asked Juyeon as he crouched down next to him with Jacob and Sangyeon.

"..y..yes..hyung" said Haknyeon, his left arm hurted a bit and the shock was still there but overall he was fine.

"Come on, I'll help you stand up" said Juyeon 

Haknyeon was able to stand with the help of Juyeon who supported his arms and body.

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" asked Juyeon

"No I don't think so" said Sangyeon

"Let's just go now" said Jacob

They all walked out from the court room, not wanting to stay there any longer.

"That son of a bitch just couldn't help himself" cursed Changmin when they were finally out of the room.

"He's disgusting" commented Eric

"Watch your words kid!" 

They immediately turned their attentions to the owner of the voice. Haknyeon knew who it was, he knew it very well.

It was his ex-husband's bestfriend and his personality was very alike with Juwon's.

"Are you serious right now, old man?!" fired Eric back

"This is a shitty con to bring Juwon down just because you don't like him, isn't that right Haknyeon-ssi?" asked Juwon's bestfriend.

"Firstly, it is true that Haknyeon hyung doesn't like him and so do we. Don't you see how bad he treat him or are you blind?" asked Eric

The man was clearly getting super angry at Eric's remarks but Eric wasn't backing down either. There were aslo other friends of Juwon, standing behind the man.

"Secondly, this is far from a con and again, are you blind enough that you missed the part when they were showing all the evidences?" asked Eric

"Eric ah, enough" said Sunwoo

"No! I'm not letting him or his friends hurt Haknyeon hyung again" said Eric

"Woah Haknyeon ah, it must be good right? Having many people on your side while Juwon will rott in jail because of you" said another man with mocking tone.

"Hey old man! Just for you know, three years aren't that long and he deserved so much worse" it was Kevin this time.

"Yeah, he is a fucking abuser and you all are fucking insane if you can't see it" said Hyunjae

"My friend is right, didn't you see what just happened? He pushed Haknyeon to the floor and was about to beat him!" said Changmin

"That piece of shit deserves to rott in jail than to roam free on the streets. You all disgust me as much as him" added Changmin

"Let's just leave, please" said Haknyeon

"Alright let's go, this old man doesn't deserve our time" said Eric

"Stop calling me old man!" 

"You called me kid first!" said Eric

People were started to looking at them and Haknyeon wasn't really in the mood to be the center of attention.

"Let's go Eric" said Sunwoo as he pulled Eric away.

When they arrived at the parking area, they definitely had calmed down and the mood was better.

"Just forget about what just happened guys, it's not worth it" said Haknyeon

"Already did" said Eric

"Hey we should celebrate" suggested Chanhee

"Yeah we should, this is worth celebrating" said Changmin

"How should we celebrate it?" wondered Jacob

"Let's eat at a fancy restaurant, my treat" said Sangyeon

"Yeayy!!" cheered most of them.

"Are you sure hyung? There are eleven of us" said Haknyeon

"It's alright, he can split the bill with me" said Juyeon

"Ya! Are you doubting me? Don't worry about the price, I can afford it" said Sangyeon

"Alright then, let's go!!" exclaimed Chanhee

They all went with three cars. Haknyeon, Hyunjae, and Younghoon rode in Juyeon's car, Jacob and Kevin in Sangyeon's car, and the rest, Chanhee, Sunwoo, and Eric, in Changmin's car.

"I know a good and definitely fancy restaurant" said Younghoon

"Alright then, Juyeon ah, you drive first and we'll follow from behind" said Sangyeon

\--At Juyeon's car--

"You're good, Haknyeon ah? You seems quiet since earlier, you should be celebrating" said Younghoon, concerned.

"I saw one of my close friend just now on the court room" blurted Haknyeon

"Why don't you greet them?" asked Juyeon

"He's not there for me.." said Haknyeon

"You mean he was on your ex husband's side?" asked Younghoon

"Yup, and he was also with the group of people who was just having arguments with Eric earlier" said Haknyeon

"He looked at me and I saw disgust in his eyes" said Haknyeon

"Well don't worry about that, if he can't see the truth then he is not worthy to be your friend" said Hyunjae

"He's right babe, just forget about him" said Juyeon

"I will, I'm just sad" said Haknyeon

"We understand but don't be sad too long, they're not worth it" said Younghoon

"I get you hyung" said Haknyeon

Juyeon reached for Haknyeon's right hand and held it to show him his support.

With the court's decision coming out just now, this meant one thing for them and that was they are so going to Japan.

_________________________________________________

  
They took one of the VIP room in the restaurant, fancy just like how Sangyeon had asked. It was a western restaurant and all of them were seated over a big round table.

"This is for you Haknyeon ah" said Sangyeon

"No hyung, it's for all of us.... Without all of you, I won't be here today" said Haknyeon

"That is so sweet" said Chanhee

"How about this? We're celebrating for our new family" asked Sunwoo 

"That sounds very good to me" said Sangyeon

"You all are my new family too" said Haknyeon

Juyeon leant closer to Haknyeon who was sitting on his right and he whispered something. After he leant back, Haknyeon looked at the older briefly before nodding to him.

With that, Juyeon cleared his throat to get the other's attention.

"We have an announcement for you guys" said Juyeon

"And by we, you mean?" asked Jacob

"Juyeon hyung and I" said Haknyeon

"Alright, tell us" said Sangyeon

"Haknyeon and I....... We are going to go on a vacation to Japan" said Juyeon

"That's........... Great" exclaimed Kevin

"Yeah, you deserves that after everything" said Jacob

"When are you gonna leave?" asked Younghoon

"Tomorrow" said Juyeon

"Sooner than I expected but okay" commented Jacob

"How about my wedding? Will you miss it?" asked Changmin

"We'll be back before the wedding" said Juyeon

"Yeah, don't worry hyung. I'm not gonna miss the wedding of Ji Changmin and Choi Chanhee" said Haknyeon

"Promise?" asked Chanhee

"Promise" said Haknyeon

The door was opened by one of the waitresses as she brought their food.

"Can't wait for tomorrow" whispered Juyeon to Haknyeon

"Me too hyung" said Haknyeon

_________________________________________________

  
"I'm gonna miss Haknyeon so much" whined Jacob as he snuggled closer to the crook of Sangyeon's neck.

Sangyeon was sitting on the middle of his bed, his back was leaning to the headboard of the bed. Kevin was on his right, his head on Sangyeon's shoulder and Jacob was on his left, snuggling closer to him.

They were just getting ready to go to sleep until Jacob suddenly let out a whine out of nowhere.

"He's not going forever Jacob ah" said Sangyeon, putting his book down to caress Jacob's hair.

"And it's not like they're going to a deserted island. You can call him anytime you want" said Kevin

"It won't be the same, he's my brother" said Jacob

Jacob had grown super attached to Haknyeon since the younger had moved here. And the way Jacob acted made Kevin and Sangyeon wondered if he would act the same if it was one of them who was leaving.

"He'll be back before you know it Jacob ah" said Sangyeon

"Juyeon said they will be back before the wedding, right? See? It's not even a month" said Kevin

"Let's just sleep now so you can send him off properly tomorrow" said Sangyeon

"I'll turn the lights off" said Kevin, getting off the bed.

They moved to lay down properly on the bed. Sangyeon had his arms around his lovers back while Kevin and Jacob were hugging Sangyeon.

"Good night" said Sangyeon

"Mmm" hummed Kevin, already half-asleep

"Good night" said Jacob

  
Younghoon and Hyunjae were already fast asleep but tonight they slept with the lights on. They were sleeping on Hyunjae's room tonight.

Hyunjae had to go to Jeju island very early tomorrow so he wouldn't be able to send Juyeon and Haknyeon off. While Younghoon also had to go to Busan for a photoshoot but he would still be able to see them before they left.

They would miss both of them but they had a good feeling that this trip would help Haknyeon to heal better and it would strengthen Juyeon and Haknyeon's relationship.

Younghoon had his head laying on Hyunjae's chest while Hyunjae had his arms wrapped around his lover.

"Eric ah" called Sunwoo

"Yes?" asked Eric as he laid down next to him.

Noticing the gloom on Sunwoo's face, Eric sat up again.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Eric, concerned.

Sunwoo was fine at the restaurant, then what could be the reason for it?

"My father........ he texted me" whispered Sunwoo, there was a tremble on his voice.

"What did he say?" asked Eric carefully

"That he loves me, my mother loves me too" said Sunwoo

"But why are you looking so sad hmm?" asked Eric gently

Eric laid back down and he pulled his boyfriend closer.

"There was a but on the text, but my mother just need more time to finish processing it all" said Sunwoo

"I understand that she needs time but until when? I'm tired Eric ah" said Sunwoo

"Don't be like that, she's your mother" said Eric

Sunwoo didn't give any response to Eric's words.

"Hey baby, look at the bright side.. Your father finally gives us his approval" said Eric

Sunwoo was amazed at how Eric was always able to look at the bright side.

"I love you so much so don't leave me, okay?" asked Sunwoo

Eric finally understood, this was the insecure part of Sunwoo that was talking right now.

"I'm not leaving you, ever" said Eric

"Kiss me?" asked Sunwoo, shyly.

"Gladly" said Eric before pulled Sunwoo closer 'till their lips met.

  
"I'm sorry Chanhee ya" said Changmin out of the blue

"Why the sudden sorry?" asked Chanhee

"I'm sorry for losing my control today. I should have known better not to let anger took over me" said Changmin

Changmin's eyes were glued to his lap as he was feeling ashamed of himself.

"Baby it's okay" said Chanhee

The soft and gentle voice of Chanhee was like a music to his ear. The kind of music that calmed him down whenever he was feeling angry or down.

"It's okay, I get it that you were angry because of what the man had said" said Chanhee

Chanhee rested his hand under Changmin's chin then he raised his face slowly.

"You were defending Haknyeon and I'm glad that you did what you did" said Chanhee

"For real?" asked Changmin

"For real" said Chanhee

"Now let's sleep, shall we?" asked Chanhee

"Eung" said Changmin as a yes sign. A smile was back on Changmin's face.

No matter what anyone said, Changmin would always believe that Chanhee was his soulmate.

_________________________________________________

  
"Our flight is in two hours from now, we still have time to eat at one of the store here" said Juyeon as they arrived in front of the airport.

To get there, they decided to use taxi service so they wouldn't have to leave Juyeon's car parked at the airport until they got back. As for the others, Haknyeon insisted that no one was allowed to accompany them to the airport. He didn't say why but he did say that he would sulk at them if they still decided to come.

After all of their suitcases had been put on the trolley, Juyeon pushed it onward while Haknyeon walked beside him.

Right before they went further inside the airport, Haknyeon stopped on his tracks then he looked behind.

He took one last look at what was behind him.

'I'm gonna miss this so much' thought Haknyeon

Ju Haknyeon would certainly miss his home, especially his new nine brothers but don't worry because he would be coming back soon.

.

.

.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tune for the second book that will be released soon :)))))
> 
> I'll announce it here when I publish the second book


	26. Second Book!!!!!

Yo yo yo yo dear my lovely readers

I have offcially publised the second book of this story and you can check in ot my work

The title is The Story of Their Home

So basically this is a close look at their relationship as they face new challenges so they all are the main cast here, not just Haknyeon and Juyeon

Warning though, lots of fluff, really a lot of fluff

And there will be special appearances from another group but for a spoiler

Some guest on the first book is back at this second book

Please kindly check it out if you have time

And since I'm on a break from school, I'll be updating regularly

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment down there


End file.
